The Fire King 3
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: In this final chapter, 8 years have passed since Sid and Buck defeated Carlotta; But now with a new villain on the rise for revenge for the fallen wolves and with new problems facing the heroes; It's up to Sid, Buck and the rest of the heroes to stop evil from destroying them with the help of a female sloth that Sid remembers from long ago. RATED T! Written by A G Wicked & Dusk19
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is A G Wicked and Dusk19, creating our final chapter of our Ice Age crossover story**

 **I hope you enjoy our story :D**

 **Ice Age (C) Blue Sky Studios**

 **Our Story and our separate OCs belong to both A G Wicked and Dusk19 ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Lycan Witch**

* * *

It's strange how magic is a mystical subject that has been questioned for thousands of years, yet there is little support in the world to prove such power. Magic can be controlled and used by humans since the dawn of time, but even the biggest question is how could an animal possess such abilities?

In an unknown island surrounded by mist down below the underground ruins, there was once a human tribe that practiced voodoo and sorcery beyond the world's belief. The tribe was killed off by either animals or humans as it remains unknown to this day, but lurking in the shadows lived a giant female wolf with snow-like fur and black marks of a spider on her back.

Her name was Robithia, a wolf whose owner was once the powerful chief of his tribe who conquered dark magic which is now strangely inherited to Robithia herself. She was known as the Lycan Witch to the other animals of the island that never even dared to step foot inside the abandoned underground ruins, and that was how she liked it and she kept it that way.

The Lycan Witch was soon approached by a trio of other wolves who were her assistances. The leader of the trio was Brute, a dark grey color wolf with green eyes who was the typical smart guy. Next was the only female wolf of the trio Edna, the purple-furred wolf was somewhat loyal to the trio for a reason despite her rebellious nature especially to the two males of the trio and her master, Robithia. And last and somewhat least to Robithia is the crazy runt of the trio, Rax. Nothing much was about the light grey-furred wolf except for the fact he was completely bonkers.

Robithia emerged from the shadows and hissed at the trio with, "Is it true?"

The trio looked at one another uneasily before Brute stepped forward and confessed, "It is our sad duty to report that the rumors are true. Your children, Ripper and Carlotta along with her lover Victor, are murdered."

Robithia made no movement, but the atmosphere grew darker by the shifting glare of the Lycan Witch as she growled, "Who dares murder my children?! Who killed my only bloodline of the Lycan clan?!"

"According to what we've learned, they were separately killed by two creatures who called themselves The Fire King and The Dinosaur Hunter," Brute explained.

"Sounds pretty foolish if you ask me," Edna scoffed.

"Silence!" Robithia angrily exclaimed to the female wolf.

"Ha! You got told off!" Rax mocked Edna.

"Shut up you idiots or she'll kill us where we stand!" Brute angrily hissed at the others.

"I knew something was amiss when I felt a surge of my power fading away...I was hoping this would never happen to my clan. Well...let those fools who dared to murder my children best pray I do not find them because their hour has come," Robithia evilly growled before she turned to the trio and asked, "Where were those mammals located?"

"According to your weird shadow birds, they said that the mammals that killed your children along with Victor are located on an island nearby deep underground in this place known as the Dinosaur World," Brute explained.

"Dinosaurs? I thought those freaky things were extinct," Edna said in confusion.

"A Dinosaur World, you say? Interesting..." Robithia said while puzzled a bit, stroking her chin with her paw.

"Oh, we almost forgot! We caught a guy!" Rax joyfully exclaimed.

"What was that?" Robithia demanded.

"What Rax means is that your creatures had found a mammal that was on the ledge with your children and may have information about our new enemies," Brute explained.

"Is that so now? Good, because I can use all the assistance for this point," Robithia replied with a nod.

"Good luck getting something out of that freak though," Edna snorted.

"And just what do you mean by that, young lady?" Robithia firmly hissed.

"The guy is ugly as hell!" Rax laughed.

"Shut up, Rax!" Brute growled at the crazy wolf before he cleared his throat and said to his mistress, "The problem is that this thing is badly injured and might be near his deathbed."

Robithia glared on at the trio before she soon used her voodoo magic to bring though her shadow birds into the underground ruins with the victim all bloody and covered in dirt as they dropped the creature before the Lycan Witch.

"Yeesh! Talk about ugly!" Edna reacted in disgust.

Robithia soon looked at the trio and said,

"My fellow wolves, we've now come to this. Our clan has been destroyed and my children are dead...I hereby call for justice and revenge on the ones we have lost. We will find those who dared to cross with the likes of me and we shall kill them all one-by-one until justice prevails."

"We are with you till the end," Brute bowed before Robithia.

"I like doing revenge," Rax giggled as he bowed down as well.

Edna looked on at Robithia before she coldly said, "I'm only doing this for Ripper and no one else..."

"Be that as it may for I must regain my strength and train myself to be stronger again. It's been so long since I've trained my powers to its finest glory and with this... _creature_ at my paws, I can avenge my fallen children and show those who cared for this Fire King and Dinosaur Hunter what it is like to live in darkness," Robithia evilly declared before she used her power to heal the injured creature.

Soon, the creature was awoken and he rose up on its feet before it growled, "Where am I?!"

"Welcome, my friend. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Robithia, the Lycan Witch..." Robithia responded with an evil grinned.

* * *

 **THE FIRE KING 3**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. The Tenth Anniversary

**Chapter 1: The Tenth Anniversary**

* * *

Eight years had come and gone since the wild events with Sid, Buck and the herd involving the Wicked Witch of Forbidden Rock, Carlotta. The challenges they faced were harder and rougher than the time they dealt with their other enemies in the past, Victor and Ripper.

But now, things are better than they ever were since they have defeated Carlotta and sent her soul to the depths of hell with the other wolves. Sid is happily better with his true family, the herd. Still clumsy as always, but is becoming more determined and brave to do the things for his family and friends. The herd treated Sid less than an annoying mammal and more of a loving herd member everyday even though some things between Sid, Manny and Diego never changed at times. In the end though, they all cared for one another.

Buck was happily married to the she-weasel he loved so much, Flora. Now with them raising their half-blinded son, Forrest, there were a few challenges to raise him than any normal weasel cub.

Forrest was born half-blinded due to Carlotta injuring Flora at one point to where the attack damaged a part of the unborn cub and that being his left eye. The young male cub looked exactly like Buck with his fur and eye patch except for having his mother's eyes. He was a healthy and happy little weasel that admired his own father Buck so much that he hoped to one day be a dinosaur hunter like him.

Chief Tawk's life was also grand lately for he had finally managed to move on from the past of his deceased beloved ex-wife and he let the pain and suffering of his past life go. He is currently dating the female weasel he loved much like his beloved wife. Diana, an albino she-weasel whose family was part of a magical clan that inherit such powerful magic that it ran within the life and blood of her family to herself. She lost her parents to Carlotta who stole her family's magical book to awaken the wolf's dark power, but she realized that the magic was in her all along and the book was only a test for Diana herself.

Together with Sid and Buck, they managed to destroy the book that contained Carlotta's soul and destroyed her, after which Tawk welcomed Diana into his tribe and the two weasels began a loving relationship that has been going on for eight years now.

So many things had happened for the herd and the tribe over the last ten years since this all began and in the end, it's all for good as the weasel tribe were happily living in their new freedom and peaceful lives with Sid and the herd.

One night, it was the tenth anniversary of the victory for The Fire King and The Dinosaur Hunter who defeated the evil that ruled over the tribe with a cold iron fist and freed them from the darkness of their rule. Tawk was on the stage, addressing the tribe and the herd that came over to celebrate with the weasels.

"My loyal subjects," Tawk announced. "Tonight is the night where on this moment ten years ago, two creatures with the help of our friends came to our tribe and together, they banished and destroyed the wolves that had for so long terrorized us all and our home."

The tribe and herd cheered vigorously at this before Tawk motioned them to calm down before he added, "And during that time, they along with our lovely enchantress Diana have defeated the Wicked Witch of Forbidden Rock and saved us once more."

The crowd cheered again as Diana, who was beside Tawk, blushed and bowed before the group until the Chief added, "Of course, I will admit we all went through troubled times where tension and drama almost got the better of us but it's because of these two brave creatures along with the wonderful herd and my darling Diana. I've become a better person for all of you and our tribe has become stronger and free from our troubles and fears."

The whole tribe and the herd applauded at this for a moment when Tawk soon lead Diana off the stage before he announced, "In honor of all the deeds they've done for us ten years ago, I wish for you to give a round of applause for our saviors, Sid the Fire King & Buck the Dinosaur Hunter!"

The crowd screamed out excitingly before Diana used her magic to create fireworks and not a moment sooner, they heard Buck cheering vigorously while swinging on the vine before he spun like a ball and landed on the ground perfectly.

Soon, they saw Sid swinging on a vine cheering too until he let go prematurely and landed on the ground on his face, making the crowd and the herd cringe as Manny uncomfortably hissed, "That's got to hurt."

"You alright, mate?" Buck called out to his best friend.

"I'm OK...My face broke my fall," Sid groaned a bit in pain.

As Buck helped Sid back up on his feet, the two mammals soon posed heroically to the applauding tribe.

"What do ya say, Sid? Shall we give them a show?" Buck asked.

"Heck yeah!" Sid cheered.

Soon, the tribal warriors and the tribal dancers joined them on the stage as Sid and Buck commenced a performance based on what they still are for the whole tribe all those years ago from the beginning.

 **SID & BUCK:**

 _Put on your war paint_

 **SID:**

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

 _Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

 _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_

 _Setting fire to the sky_

 _He-here comes this rising tide_

 _So come on_

 **SID & BUCK:**

 _Put on your war paint_

 **BUCK:**

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_

 _Silver clouds with grey linings_

 **SID:**

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_

 **BUCK:**

 _One maniac at a time we will take it back_

 **SID:**

 _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 **SID & BUCK:**

 _Hey young blood_

 _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Wearing our vintage misery_

 _No, I think it looked a little better on me_

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 **BUCK:**

 _Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks_

 _Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks_

 _Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_

 _"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_

 **SID:**

 _One maniac at a time we will take it back_

 **BUCK:**

 _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 **SID & BUCK:**

 _Hey young blood_

 _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Wearing our vintage misery_

 _No, I think it looked a little better on me_

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint_

 _SID:_

 _The war is won_

 _Before it's begun_

 _Release the doves_

 _Surrender love_

 **BUCK:**

 _The war is won_

 _Before it's begun_

 _Release the doves_

 _Surrender love_

 **SID & BUCK:**

 _The war is won_

 _Before it's begun_

 _Release the doves_

 _Surrender love_

 _The war is won_

 _Before it's begun_

 _Release the doves_

 _Surrender love_

 **BUCK:**

 _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!_

 **SID & BUCK:**

 _Young blood_

 _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Wearing our vintage misery_

 _No, I think it looked a little better on me_

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Hey young blood_

 _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint!_

As Sid and Buck finished the performance, they posed heroically once more as Diana summoned up fireworks to bring in the crescendo and the crowd vigorously cheered for their heroes before Buck and Sid bowed to their audience. Tawk soon came up to the stage clapping for them before he happily announced, "Let the celebration begin!"

Diana used her magic once more to send more colorful fireworks to the sky as the tenth anniversary of the Fire King and Dinosaur Hunter began.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **NOTE: THE SONG PHOENIX IS COPYRIGHT TO FALL OUT BOY**


	3. Forrest

**Chapter 2: Forrest**

* * *

Eventually, everyone in the tribe expressed their appreciation to both Buck and Sid before Flora approached her husband and kissed Buck lovingly.

"How did we do, lass?" Buck chuckled.

"You guys were amazing back there," Flora happily responded.

"Awww. Thanks, Flora," Sid thanked while blushing.

"Anytime, Sid," Flora giggled as she hugged Sid close before she added, "I see Diana's powers made your fur smell and feel nice and clean."

"Actually, I took a bath with Buck before we got here," Sid nervously admitted.

"Aye," Buck chuckled as he scratched the back of the head bashfully.

Suddenly, the one-eyed weasel noticed something was amiss before he asked his wife, "Say Flora, where's our son?"

"Forrest? I thought he was—!" Flora started in confusion as she turned back to see that her son wasn't with her.

"I thought Tawk or Diana was minding him for you," Sid added in concern.

Soon, they heard multiple weasels making a commotion as they looked up to see a young male weasel swinging on the vine, cheering vigorously in the same way Buck usually did before the vine snapped and the young weasel began to fall, causing the tribe to cry out in concern.

In an instinct, Buck rushed to the top of a cave and swung on another vine to catch the weasel child in time as the tribe cheered for this. Buck looked at the child he had just caught before seeing that it was his own son, Forrest.

"Forrest?!" Buck exclaimed in alarm.

"Hi, dad," Forrest nervously greeted.

Buck sighed a bit in annoyance that his son was doing something reckless before Flora approached the two, sighing in relief before she got motherly firm with her son but maintained her tone to medium strict.

"Forrest, just what on earth were you doing up there?" Flora asked.

"I just wanted to try out what dad did. It looked awesome and fun," Forrest explained while fidgeting his paws.

Flora sighed out and replied, "Forrest, how many times must we go through this? The things your father does are risky and dangerous."

"Ya mother's right, lad. I've experienced stuff like that most of my life, but you are still too young and inexperienced to do stuff like I do yet," Buck explained like a rational father despite his craziness at times.

"But I want to be a Dinosaur Hunter like you," Forrest sadly pouted.

"And you can be someday. I can teach you when you are older," Buck assured his child.

"Honey, I know at times you don't understand why we tell you not to do stuff, but it's only because we want to protect you and not get yourself hurt because we love you so much," Flora motherly explained to her son.

"I'm sorry, mom. I won't do anything like that again," Forrest apologized.

"Thank you, Forrest," Flora thanked before hugging her son.

"Always listen to ya mother, my boy. She knows what's good for both of us and like I said. When ya get older and if ya still want to, I'll teach ya how to become a Dinosaur Hunter like your old man here," Buck said.

"But what if-?" Forrest started.

"Ah! Wot's rule number one?" Buck asked, smiling at his boy.

"Always listen to Buck!" Forrest happily answered.

"Aye. Now come 'ere, ya little rascal!" Buck chuckled as he pulled his son into a hug before playfully giving him a noogie on the head.

"Daaad!" Forrest laughed.

Buck soon let go of his son, chuckling before Flora giggled, "Alright darling, go on now and play with your friends but please stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Yes, mom. I love you," Forrest replied as he hugged his mother.

"I love you too, sweetie," Flora sweetly replied before kissing his son's cheek.

Forrest then turned to his dad and hugged him as well before he said, "I love you, dad."

"And I love ya too, son," Buck chuckled as he cuddled his only child.

Soon, Forrest wandered off with the other weasel children as Sid approached Flora and Buck and happily said, "You guys are such great parents. How is it that you're both such a perfect couple as well?"

"Well, we're not fully perfect to be frank," Buck admitted with a shrug.

"True. We do argue sometimes like any other couple does," Flora pointed out before she turned to Buck with a smirk and added, "Remember the time you got our son into trouble with Rudy and scared him for a week?"

"Hey, in my defense, we didn't mean to bump into Rudy and also, he started the fight," Buck nervously chuckled.

"Right," Flora laughed as she nudged Buck on the shoulder.

"Well, perfect or not, you guys are awesome parents," Sid said.

"Thanks," both Flora and Buck thanked.

Soon, they heard Tawk approaching the stage and announce to the tribe, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, grab your partner to the dance floor as we now commence the couple dance."

Buck bowed before Flora and flirted with her with, "Madame, will you join this handsome weasel to a dance?"

"My pleasure," Flora giggled as she took Buck's paw.

Sid watched as the tribe and the herd each got their partners to the dance floor area and began to romantically waltz with one another. Sid was one of the only mammals who didn't have a partner much to his sadness as he watched Manny with Ellie, Diego with Shira, Peaches with Louis, Tawk with Diana, Buck with Flora, even the opossum twins were dancing with a pair of female weasel twins as Granny was also dancing with one of the male warriors of the tribe.

As much as Sid was happy with the herd being together, it saddened him that he was alone and didn't have a special someone like Manny, Diego, Tawk and even Buck had. As the tribe finished dancing, Buck saw Sid walking away before Flora asked, "What's wrong with Sid?"

"I don't know," Buck replied before he kissed Flora and added, "Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course, darling. Take your time," Flora replied as she watched Buck rush after his best friend.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	4. Wish & Love

**Chapter 3: Wish & Love**

* * *

Buck headed off outside the path of the village to see Sid sitting near a hill before a cliff, looking out at the night-view of the Dinosaur World and listening to the gentle and distant noises of dinosaurs roaming throughout the world below at night. The one-eyed weasel soon sat beside his best friend and cleared his throat before asking, "Quiet night out there, eh?"

"Yeah," Sid replied with a nod, not looking at the weasel.

The two remained quiet for a while, looking out at the view before Buck asked, "So, ya wanna tell your old pal your problem?"

"Problem? What problem?" Sid asked with a shrug.

"Ah c'mon now, Sid. Even before we met up again after the mammals and I searched for ya the first time ya came down 'ere, we've been best friends for ten long years and mate, I can read ya looks even through my patch 'ere," Buck chuckled with his arms crossed.

"I'll believe you on that," Sid also chuckled.

"Now spill the beans. What's eating ya mind?" Buck asked.

"It's just when you guys were dancing together, both Flora, yourself and the herd...I didn't have anyone. So I was left out," Sid explained.

"Then why didn't ya ask one of the females in the tribe? They would've wanted to dance with ya," Buck questioned Sid.

"It's just...it's complicated. You'll think I'm crazy for telling you this being what I look like," Sid sighed.

"Mate, I literally own the word 'crazy'. So anything you want to say to your best pal, you can tell O'Buck anything," Buck encouraged the sloth.

"Yeah, you're right," Sid replied with smile at his friend before he explained, "When I look at you guys dancing, I see how you guys have a special someone to be with for the rest of your life. You know, you with Flora, Tawk with Diana, Manny with Ellie, Diego with Shira and even Peaches with Louis."

"So is that why you're sad?" Buck asked.

"Well...yeah. All I ever wanted was a special someone, like the ones you guys have. I have no one, and I fear that I'll never be able to find someone special for me," Sid sadly answered.

Buck felt pity for his best friend before he put an arm around the sloth and said, "Cheer up, Sid. I'm sure somewhere out there is someone who is destined to love you for whom you are."

"You really think so, Buck?" Sid asked with high hopes.

"I believe so," Buck answered, winking at his friend.

Soon, Manny and Diego appeared before the duo as the mammoth asked, "There you guys are. What's happening here?"

"Poor lad here is a little lonely," Buck replied.

"Well, we're here. Does that count?" Diego asked.

Buck looked at Diego and smiled a bit as he said, "Not that kind of lonely, tiger. Lonely as in...feeling left out of love."

Manny and Diego immediately understood Sid's problem as Manny said, "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear that you're feeling that way, Sid."

"It's fine," Sid replied with a nod.

"No offence Sid, but maybe if you clean up more and be less of...well...somewhat more flawless, you could pick up someone," Diego replied.

"Well, can I tell you guys something?" Sid asked.

"Depends. How long will this take?" Diego asked.

Manny rolled his eyes at the sabre's sarcastic yet harmless banter as he sat beside Sid and said, "Of course you can, but try not to go into so much detail like last time."

"Aye, mate. You kind of went on a subject before you finish in over an hour," Buck added, not to hurt his best friend's feelings.

"Well, I shall do my best," Sid replied.

"That's a first," Diego mumbled.

"Wow. I hope I don't make you snore," Sid snorted.

Diego watched on a bit amusingly on how much more of a backbone Sid had grown within his personality since the whole saga began as well as this impressed Manny a bit before the sloth added, "There was a girl that I liked. Well, really _really_ liked. She was the most beautiful sloth I have ever seen. Her hair was so silky, her fur was so enchanting, and her eyes...they shined like sapphires in the beach. If you guys had seen her, you'd understand what I mean."

"She sounds really dreamy," Buck said with a nod.

"What was her name?" Diego asked.

"Carrie. Her name was Carrie," Sid answered.

"Carrie? That's a strange name," Manny said.

"How so?" Sid asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I can just imagine how her name might be irritating to her like, 'Hi, Carrie. Would you like me to _carry_ you up on the hill, Carrie? No? Ok, _carry_ on?'" Manny replied.

Sid just smiled and chuckled out, "Funny enough, her attitude was pretty much compared to you guys."

Manny and Diego looked at Sid in confusion and both asked, "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. She's as sarcastic, smart-mouthed and she doesn't bother taking much crap from anyone and trust me, it wouldn't be good on both of you," Sid chuckled.

"So, where is this Carrie lass now, mate?" Buck asked.

"To be honest, it's been years since I've seen her and well...she's probably forgotten about me anyway like my other family out there has. I wouldn't be surprised," Sid sighed.

"Don't worry about that, lad. Like I said, somewhere out there is a girl that is just the right one for you. I know it," Buck replied before he and the others lead Sid back to the party.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a private cave where a pool full of water filled in one of the rocky banks in the cave, Tawk and Diana were swimming together, playing around with one another and spending time to themselves alone.

Tawk soon held onto his new love Diana in his arms and smiled at her lovingly. He loved the woman so much like he did with his first wife, Volda. Diana had helped Tawk fill the void of darkness and fear in his heart that made the Chief finally move on from his grief and fears forever and now, all he ever wanted to do is to spend the rest of his life with the woman that he loves so much.

"Thank you for taking me here, Diana," Tawk thanked.

"Not a problem. You could use a break from the village for a while," Diana giggled.

"Being Chief is never easy, but it's worth it to protect and care for the ones I love including you," Tawk chuckled.

The two shared a loving kiss before Diana asked, "Tawk, we've been together for eight years now and I know I shouldn't be worried about this kind of thing, but...if you want, would you rather if I be like your old wife Volda so you can keep the love for her too as well as you do for me?"

"Diana, my darling...I love you so much the same way how I loved Volda. You don't have to be like her. She would want you to be yourself and that's what I love about you."

"Really, Tawk? I don't want to steal you away from the memories of Volda," Diana said in concern.

"Volda is a spirit now and she's moved on as you told me. This is our life now, and she would want us to live it together. Both you and me," Tawk informed the albino weasel.

"Tawk..." Diana started.

"Diana, I want you to listen to me and listen to me very well..." Tawk hushed Diana gently, held her closer like an angel protecting her, and smiled down upon her beautiful face and gracefully added, "I love you so very much. You gave me a new life and a new beginning that I thought would never happen again. Like Volda before, you make me the happiest man in the tribe and I would rather spend the rest of my life with you forever. You are everything to me now, and I will never leave you to a life of misery and loneliness ever again."

Diana soon sobbed with tears of joy before Tawk nuzzled her and gently added, "My lady, my joy, my love, my Diana..."

 **TAWK:**  
 _There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

 _But did you know,_  
 _That when it snows,_

 _My eyes become large and_  
 _The light that you shine can be seen._

 _Baby,_  
 _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

 _Ooh,_  
 _The more I get of you,_  
 _The stranger it feels, yeah._

 _And now that your rose is in bloom._  
 _A light hits the gloom on the gray._

 _There is so much a man can tell you,_  
 _So much he can say._

 _You remain,_  
 _My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

 _To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._  
 _Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

 _But did you know,_  
 _That when it snows,_

 _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

 _Baby,_  
 _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

 _Ooh, the more I get of you_  
 _The stranger it feels, yeah_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom._  
 _A light hits the gloom on the gray,_

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_  
 _I've been kissed by a rose_

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_  
 _...And if I should fall along the way_

 _I've been kissed by a rose_  
 _...been kissed by a rose on the gray._

 _There is so much a man can tell you,_  
 _So much he can say._

 _You remain_  
 _My power, my pleasure, my pain._

 _To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_  
 _Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

 _But did you know,_  
 _That when it snows,_  
 _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

 _Baby,_  
 _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

 _Ooh, the more I get of you_  
 _The stranger it feels, yeah_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
 _A light hits the gloom on the gray._

 _Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
 _Ooh, the more I get of you_  
 _The stranger it feels, yeah_

 _And now that your rose is in bloom_  
 _A light hits the gloom on the gray_

Tawk held and kissed Diana deeply and passionately before he took the albino weasel he loved near the edge of the pool and wrapped his arms around her.

 _I love her so much...I want to marry her_ , Tawk thought to himself.

 **TAWK:**  
 _Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **KISS FROM A ROSE IS COPYRIGHT TO THE SINGER: SEAL**


	5. Planning

**Chapter 4: Planning**

* * *

Unaware of the whole tribe including the herd, four wolves were spying on the party below from on top of a hill as the leader Robithia, also known as The Lycan Witch, growls furiously.

"They dare celebrate the deaths of my children with this foolish ordeal?" the witch asked in hatred.

"I say we go and shred them to pieces now!" Edna hissed.

"No! Haven't you got it through your thick head yet, young lady? These mammals are not like any other mammal we have faced. If they can destroy Ripper, Carlotta and even Victor too, we too could end up like them," Robithia growled at the young female canine.

"The mistress is right, Edna. Best we go with the plan," Brute informed.

"All of this is making me hungry," Rax said.

"Want a knuckle sandwich?" Edna asked Rax while smirking at him.

"Sandwich? Yes please!" Rax cheered.

Edna then punched Rax in the face as the goofy wolf fell to the ground before the young female canine scoffed, "Idiot…"

"I'm seeing stars," Rax moronically chuckled.

"Pipe down, you two! You want them to see us?!" Brute scolded them furiously.

"I don't care! Let them see us for I will do what is necessary to avenge my Ripper!" Edna raged at Brute.

"Such a pity, too. You and my son would have made a lovely couple," Robithia sighed.

"You'll all end up in your own graves if you should mess with them."

The wolves turned to see a small mammal in the shadows with what appeared to be a wooden stick used as a cane as the creature in the shadows growled, "You'll end up failing like your precious clan has. Believe me, it's all the same."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, freak!" Edna snapped.

"Yeah, and what makes you think you can do any better?" Brute unamusingly questioned.

"I don't, but I know the results. You four won't even win against them...Even with magic on our side, they always find a way to destroy their enemies...I should have killed my enemy when I had the chance but like a fool, I was naive to seize the opportunity," the creature darkly lamented.

"My dear friend-," Robithia sweetly started.

"You and I know both accounts that we are not friends! I'm alive because you want to use me, just like your daughter did before she nearly killed me!" The creature snarled.

"I'd watch that tone if I were you," Brute growled.

"Quiet, Brute!" Robithia hissed before she said to the creature, "My children might have been impulsive on what they did to you but I swear to you, I'd never take back my word on justice for you, Leo."

The creature, who actually did appear to be Leo, approached from the darkness as his fur was mostly gone and all that was left was a sting of black marks on him from the burns with his eyes being nothing more but yellowish with red pupils as his teeth were sharpened like knifes and he was carrying a walking stick.

"For the last eight years, you've taught me patience and allowed me to hunt for the kill on small critters to satisfy my hunger for revenge. So I'm clear to conceal my trust on you. Not like your minions over there," Leo addressed the Lycan Witch.

"I can understand all too well. My followers at times are a constant disappointment," Robithia replied, gazing darkly at the wolf trio.

Edna was glaring down to the ground while the males looked down in shame as Leo then said, "I do hope that you plan on keeping your promise on the deal we made because if not...well...I don't think I should answer what I could do."

"Relax, my friend. You'll get what you deserve in the end," Robithia softly responded as she stroked the neck of the sloth.

Leo looked down at the tribe village below them as he growled, "Soon, my old nemesis...Soon..."

"If we're going to do this, then we'll need backup," Robithia announced.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Brute asked.

"Let's get some more wolves!" Rax foolishly cheered.

"You moron! We're the only wolves on this island! All we got is that stupid mini sloth tribe!" Edna groaned in annoyance.

"The mini-sloth tribe, you say? How interesting," Robithia grinned evilly.

"I hate it when she has that grin," Rax whimpered quietly to Brute.

"Welcome to my world," Brute whispered back.

"Come, my fellow clan. We have work to do," Robithia said.

The Lycan Witch chanted a spell in an ancient language before a small portal opened, revealing their cave hideout before they all walked through the portal before it closed.

* * *

Days later, Tawk was in his hut putting down his Chief crown and looking at the stone painting of Tawk and Diana together before Buck and Flora came in, greeting the Chief.

"Come in, you two. Come in," Tawk politely greeted.

"So what have you called us here for, Dad?" Flora asked.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Buck questioned.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just...well..." Tawk began.

"Daddy?" Flora spoke, looking concerned.

"You two might wanna sit down," Tawk informed the couple.

Buck and Flora sat on the leaf bed in confusion before Tawk looked at his Chief crown and asked, "Flora, do you recall how long I've been Chief of this tribe?"

"You've been Chief for about thirty-two years now since Grandpa passed away," Flora answered.

"Rest his soul, he was a good weasel," Tawk replied with a nod before he turned to Buck. "You would've loved him, Buck. He was full of life and living the dangers of the world, just like you."

"Really? He would've made a good partner if that was the case," Buck chuckled.

"Indeed," Tawk chuckled back before clearing his throat. "Well, I suppose you two remember the tradition where you live as Chief till your final days."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with us?" Flora asked.

"My bloody god…You're not dying, are you sir?" Buck asked in concern, making Flora gasped.

"I'm not dying. Relax," Tawk assured the couple who sighed in relief before he said, "I just...I want to step down as the Chief."

"Step down? But why, Daddy?" Flora asked in confusion and alarm.

"Flora, you know how much I love Diana. I love her so much just like I loved your mother before the tragedy," Tawk started.

"I understand that, Dad. As much as I loved Mom, I love Diana too. She is a wonderful mother figure to me. She was always there for me whenever I needed guidance and company," Flora replied with a nod and a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that darling, because I want to spend the rest of my days with Diana alone. That is why I wish to step down as Chief," Tawk responded.

"I see," Flora said with a nod.

"And to do that, I want to do something very special for Diana as well," Tawk informed the couple.

"What do ya plan on doing, sir?" Buck questioned his father-in-law.

Tawk then smiled gleefully and with a blush on his face, he answered with, "I'm going to ask Diana to marry me."

Flora gasped gleefully at this before she cheered, "Daddy, that's wonderful!"

"Really? Are you OK with me doing this?" Tawk nervously asked.

"Dad, I love both you and Diana. You both deserve each other and I would be so very happy to see you two happily wedded," Flora happily replied as she hugged her father.

"I love you, sweetie," Tawk sighed happily.

"I love you too, Daddy," Flora giggled.

"I wish ya luck, sir," Buck said as he winked at his father-in-law.

"Thank you Buck and should I do step down soon, I hope you could allow me to make both you and Flora the next Chiefs of this village," Tawk replied.

"Wait, ya want me and Flora as Chiefs of the village?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Well of course, silly," Flora giggled before she explained, "It's part of our family heritage. Whoever is the child of the former chief, through bloodline or as an in-law, must continue the line of Chiefs in this village to protect and insure the future of our tribe."

"She's right, Buck. So I'm counting on you two when the time comes to take full responsibility on fulfilling your duties as future leaders of this tribe," Tawk informed.

"We won't let you down, Daddy. We're ready for anything," Flora assured her father before turning to Buck and adding, "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Buck was secretly feeling unsure about this new change. New duties that could mean a lot of hard work for the one-eyed weasel especially when he was currently a father to his eight-year-old son thus the poor weasel was unsure if he wanted to be Chief due to his fear of giving up his life of adventure. He thought more about it: No more adventures, no more playing around with his rival Rudy, and no more hanging out with his best friends including Sid? It made Buck worry to the bone but deep down, he knew that he had to do what he must do even if it made him a little sad to give up on the things that made Buck who he was.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" Flora asked her husband.

"Nope, lass. Nothing's wrong," Buck answered with a smile.

"I know this might seem too much for you Buck, but I'm not getting any younger and I only wish to spend the rest of my life with the she-weasel I love. You understand that, right?" Tawk said.

"Of course, sir," Buck replied with a nod.

"Thank you, my boy," Tawk thanked with a smile.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	6. A Day Out

**Chapter 5: A Day Out**

* * *

The next day in the Dinosaur World, Buck took Forrest out for a father-and-son hike around the underground world with Sid for company as they wandered through the various areas of the jungle.

"Now stay in the middle of the trail, son. Remember rule #2?" Buck informed his son.

"Yes, dad," Forrest answered with a nod, determined to be like his own father.

"So remind me. Why am I here again?" Sid asked, feeling a bit uneasy with some parts of the jungles.

"I thought it would delightful for us best buddies to hang out for a while. We haven't done that in ages," Buck chuckled.

"True," Sid replied with a nod.

Soon, they came across a cliff where Lava Falls could be seen through a mere distance as the trio sat down to admire the view as Buck pulled his son close to him and asked, "See that bright crimson-looking waterfall, Forrest?"

"Yes," Forrest answered with a nod.

"That over there is a place called Lava Falls. It's a safe haven where mother dinosaurs can care for their newborns so no nasty beasts can harm them," Buck explained.

"Wow! It looks awesome!" Forrest gasped in amazement.

"Aye, and that is where I also rescued your Uncle Sid," said Buck.

"Really?" Forrest asked, looking at his godfather.

"Well, yeah. If it wasn't for your dad, your uncle Sid wouldn't be here," Sid chuckled.

"You're a superhero, Daddy!" Forrest cheerfully phrased.

"Awww, you little knucklehead!" Buck chuckled as he playfully noogied his son's head.

Sid smiled at the playful moment between the two weasels until he then saw something in the shadows of the trees. He leaned his head forward to look closer as he could make out the figure watching them. It looked like a miniature sloth or something in between until Buck snapped Sid out of his gaze by asking, "Hey, mate. Why the long face?"

"I thought I saw-!" Sid started but when he looked back at the direction before, the figure was gone as Buck and Forrest looked over where Sid was looking.

"What's wrong, Uncle Sid?" Forrest asked.

"I thought I saw...Nothing. It must have being my imagination," Sid replied, shaking his head uneasily.

"I think you're going mad like my daddy," Forrest playfully teased.

"No one is as mad as myself, kiddo," Buck chuckled.

Soon, Buck's ears perked up as he turned to see a plant nearby before Sid and Forrest saw the one-eyed weasel talking to the plant as if it was alive and speaking to him.

"Hey! I may be bonkers, but I'm not stuck to the ground!" Buck scoffed.

"Does Dad do that all the time?" Forrest asked his uncle Sid in confusion.

"Kind of, but you'll get used to it in time. It's just your old man being himself," Sid chuckled.

Buck soon went to his son and covered his ears while angrily snapping at the plant with, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for that kind of foul language, mate! My son is right here!"

"What did it say?" Sid asked.

"You don't wanna know," Buck replied before the weasel then came to the plant in rage. "Say what about my kid?! Alright, that's it! I'm going to tear you apart, ya mother-!"

"OK, Buck. Let's just go. He's not worth it," Sid said as he calmly escorted Buck away with Forrest.

"Next time, ya won't be so lucky!" Buck growled at the plant before he grumbled out, "Swearing like that in front of my son?! How dare he!"

"There there, Buck. He's not worth fighting," Sid said, calming the bunkered weasel down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flora was looking for Diana when she spotted the albino weasel using her magic to blossom the garden beds near the village before Flora approached her and said, "That is beautiful, Diana."

The albino weasel jumped a bit to which Flora nervously add, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's OK," Diana giggled before Flora looked around to see if her father was around as she asked, "Have you seen my father today?"

"No, I haven't. Why?" Diana asked.

Flora figured Tawk hadn't proposed to her before she shook her head and shrugged with, "Nothing. Just curious."

Diana soon went to check up on the other garden beds as the young female weasel followed Diana and questioned her curiously with, "What are you doing?"

"Tending to my garden beds," Diana replied.

"I've never seen you grow flowers with magic before," Flora pointed out.

"As an enchantress, it is my duty to protect the magic my family inherited and use my abilities for the sake of goodness in this tribe. I grew these flowers and plants with my magic to enchant them for herbs to be used for medicine and spells to help out the tribe," Diana explained.

"So, how does your magic work? Does it last forever? How can you possess it?" Flora asked the middle-aged albino weasel.

"The powers I have are eternal to me by my mother as the blood of our magic runs within the life and soul of myself. In short, I was born with it like my parents and their parents before them were and so on," Diana answered, explaining her family's background.

"Is it possible for someone like me to be inherited with your powers?" Flora curiously asked.

"It is possible for you to have my power, but it's not a good thing for me to do that to you," Diana replied, shaking her head.

"Why?" Flora asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Magic is one of the most powerful mysteries in the world. It is unknown to why it exists and how it works. However, in my family lifetime even before I was born, our ancestors slowly learned the values and disvalues of our powers. I am albino because it's an effect of my powers along with these markings and they work within my emotions and such," Diana explained.

"So, what does that mean?" Flora asked.

"It means my powers are immortal because it's everywhere inside me. My organs, my blood, my brain, everything I am you see in front of you is magical because I was born with magic in me. That's why I have such power," Diana replied.

"What if someone who wasn't born with magic can use magic like you do from a book or something? Is it possible?" Flora questioned Diana again.

"It is possible, but I highly wouldn't recommend you to do so," Diana replied.

"How come?" Flora asked in confusion.

"There you two are."

The two women looked over to the left to see Tawk approaching them as Flora happily greeted his dad before he greeted his daughter back with a hug. Soon, the Chief approached the Enchantress and lovingly kissed her.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Tawk nervously chuckled.

"Of course not, darling," Diana replied with a smile.

Tawk soon turned to Flora with his back turned from Diana as he said to his daughter, "Flora, would you kindly give us some time alone please?"

As soon as the Chief winked at his daughter, Flora knew what he was planning to do to which she kept her cool and replied with, "Of course, daddy."

Flora then left the couple alone as she quietly squealed in excitement that her father was going to propose to Diana, hoping that she'll say yes on becoming Tawk's new wife.

Tawk and Diana soon sat on a bushy seat to which the Chief then said, "Diana, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, darling?" Diana asked.

"We've been together for so long now and everything became so much better for all of us when you came along. I am grateful for all you've done for this tribe, my daughter, my grandson and even myself," Tawk started.

"It's no problem. It's just how my parents raised and encouraged me to be," Diana sincerely replied, laying her head on his broad shoulders.

"I nearly lost everything that day years ago. My wife, half of my village and I almost lost Flora because of my hate and obsession for revenge on the wolves that harmed us but then after Sid and Buck came, we changed for the better. Now because of you, our tribe has never been better and I love you for that Diana. You've freed me from my fears and guilt forever and made me the weasel I am today," Tawk continued.

"And you mostly did the same for me, and I'm forever grateful and happy for all you've done for me too," Diana giggled as she kissed her lover.

"Diana, I wish to step down as Chief," Tawk informed.

"What? Why?! Is something wrong?" Diana hastily asked, getting concerned for Tawk.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong. I want to step down as Chief because I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Tawk confessed.

"Tawk..." Diana started as she was starting to get an idea of what the Chief was doing.

"While I loved Volda and I always will in her own spiritual parting way, life must go on and I rather spend my remaining peaceful years with the woman who changed me for the better," Tawk went on before he got on his knees and held Diana's hands and said, "Diana, I love you so very, very much and I rather want you and you alone. Will you make me the happiest weasel in the world when I ask you this? Will you marry me?"

Diana looked on in extreme bewilderment as the love of her life was on his knees and proposing to her to be his wife as shivers ran down her spine. She felt a cold breeze rushing through her fur and had to recollect herself from this surprising proposal.

"Tawk...I..." Diana started.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	7. Evil Strikes Again

**Chapter 6: Evil Strikes Again**

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud spine-chilling howl as the couple could hear screaming outside the village as they headed out to investigate what was happening.

"What's all the commotion?" Tawk asked.

Eventually, they caught up with the rest of the herd with Buck, Flora and Forrest as Buck said to Tawk, "We got a problem, sir."

"What problem?" Tawk asked.

Buck pointed to where the howling came from before they soon saw a large white wolf standing with a trio of wolves as Sid gulped and asked, "Why do I get the feeling of déjà vu?"

"You're not the only one," Peaches said with a gulp as well.

"Who are you?" Tawk demanded.

"I am Robithia the Lycan Witch, and I have come for revenge," Robithia growled.

"Revenge?" Diana asked in confusion.

"OK, OK. Let me take a wild guess and say, oh I don't know...Someone related to Carlotta, Ripper and Victor?" Buck snorted at the giant wolf.

"Wow, he's good," Brute chuckled.

"So...you must be the rodent I'm looking for," Robithia coldly spoke.

"Weasel actually, but aye. Buckminster the Dinosaur Hunter, and you are?" Buck deviously smirked.

"As I said, Robithia the Lycan Witch," the witch replied. "And to put it out clearly for all of you, I am the mother of Carlotta and Ripper."

"That makes so much sense," Manny spoke out in bewilderment.

"So wait. If Ripper and Carlotta were related to you, then what about Victor?" Louis the molehog asked.

"Don't you remember, Louis? Victor was Carlotta's lover and Ripper's best friend," Ellie explained.

"Exactly, and now we're here to make you pay for what you've done to them!" Edna growled viciously.

"Quiet, Edna! I will deal with this," Robitihia hissed at the young wolf lady.

"OK then. Now that we've got you introduced, who are the three mutts over there?" Diego questioned.

"If you wish to know, pussy cat. I am Brute, commander of the Lycan Tribe," Brute replied.

"The Lycan Tribe?" Shira asked in confusion.

"I heard about them. They were assumingly a tribe whose human allies were slaughtered before they came together to create a powerful evil cult, but it was only spurred as a rumor," Diana explained.

"The truth is more powerful than fiction," Edna coldly giggled.

"So I take it you're a witch just like Carlotta then?" Eddie asked the giant wolf.

"She looks like one too," Crash chuckled, causing both him and Eddie to laugh.

"How dare you! I am Edna, the fiancée of my beloved Ripper!" Edna shrieks at the opossums.

"Even evil can love, and that is...kind of disturbing when you think about it," Manny replied.

"Up yours, fatty!" Edna spat at the bull mammoth.

"I'm not fat!" Manny argued.

"I was frozen today!" Rax vigorously called out.

Everyone stared at the goofy-looking canine as Sid spoke out, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, don't mind him. He's the most idiotic creature on the planet. Seriously, even a dung beetle is smarter than this moron," Edna groaned out.

"I saw a bunny today...It was cute," Rax giggled.

"Good for you, Rax..." Robithia grumbled in annoyance.

"So am I to assume you are all here for us?" Sid gulped.

"If by here for The Fire King and Dinosaur Hunter, you are positively correct," Robithia answered with an evil grin.

"Well let me put it this way for ya, lass. We defeated your son and Victor, and then we defeated Carlotta and her magical world of hell. So forgive me, but what makes you any different?" Buck snorted as he smirked at Robithia.

Robithia just grinned coldly and replied with, "I'm so glad you asked."

With a distorted howl from the Lycan Witch, a group of mini sloths vigorously appeared and surrounded the area causing the weasel tribe to huddle up in fear and anger.

"Miniature sloths? Seriously?!" Manny exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Don't be fooled by their appearances, mammoth! I enchanted these creatures with my power to increase their strength and speed. Fighting them will be like fighting a buffed-up raptor," Robithia deviously giggled.

"Where on earth did you get these things?" Diana demanded.

"I rather get on with things instead of doing Q&A all day long, so..." Robithia started before she growled in a demonic tone with, "Warriors, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, the possessed mini sloths started attacking everyone in the village as the villagers screamed and ran in fear.

"EVERYONE, GET TO THE SAFETY CAVE! NOW!" Tawk bellowed before he turned to his soldiers and yelled, "SOLDIERS, ATTACK!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers chanted as they began fighting the mini sloth warriors.

"Ellie, get everyone in the cave! Now!" Manny bellowed.

"Be careful, Manny!" Ellie cried.

"Shira, go and help Ellie!" Diego shouted.

"Ok!" Shira replied with a nod.

Soon, Ellie led the herd to the safety cave with the weasel villagers when suddenly Robithia used her magic to block the entrance with oozing black icicles. They then saw possessed warriors surrounding the females of the herd and the villagers.

"Ellie! Peaches!" Manny cried.

"Shira!" Diego cried as well.

"Granny!" Sid gasped.

Suddenly, balls of light hit the possessed mini-sloths and knocked them down before they turned to see Diana, looking furious as she snapped, "Alright, enough is enough! I have had it with these Monday-to-Friday wolves in this Monday-to-Friday world!"

"That's my woman!" Tawk vigorously cheered.

Soon, Diana angrily used her magic to attack the evil sloths, sending them flying away and knocking them down like raining boulders in a hurricane before she magically knocked down the last evil sloth.

Flora looked at her father in shock and high hopes, whispering, "Please tell me she said 'yes'."

"You're awesome, nana!" Forrest cheered.

Diana giggled when suddenly, Robithia used her magic to let out a dark shadowy hand to grab and trap the albino weasel before pulling her to the Lycan Witch.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you never to lose focus on your fights?" Robithia growled.

Diana angrily retorted with a spit at the wolf's face before Robithia hit Diana hard with her paw, knocking the Enchantress out cold.

"Diana!" Tawk shouted in fear.

Suddenly, two mini sloths grabbed Flora and Forrest and took them to the wolves as Buck and Tawk angrily got their weapons out and stepped forward to face the enemies.

"Let them go! You want to fight someone? Fight us instead!" Tawk bellowed.

"If you lay a single claw on any of them, then I'll turn you all into fur coats!" Buck growled.

"How cute, but it's not enough to stop me, little rodents," Robithia evilly giggled before she then angrily added, "Listen well, Fire King and Dinosaur Hunter! If you want these three to live, then face the consequences with me at my home island or else you will watch them die before you!"

"Don't listen to them!" Flora cried.

"Quiet, you!" Edna growled.

Sid came to Buck and Tawk before they looked at one another, knowing they had no choice as Tawk said, "Fine...We'll submit."

"That's more like it," Brute evilly chuckled.

"They say love and family is a sign of strength, but it can easily become a weakness," Robithia mocked the heroes.

"My daddy is going to kick your butt!" Forrest angrily snapped at Robithia.

"What do you want from us then?" Sid asked.

Robithia soon opened the portal to her home world and then said, "Follow us into this portal and that is where we shall get down to business."

"Then lead on, witch," Tawk growled.

"Of course," Robithia growled as she was about to head for the portal when she then coldly added, "Oh, and bring the male mammoth and the orange sabre. They too have some answering to do involving my children."

"Oh boy," Diego groaned a bit as he didn't like the sound of what Robithia said.

"Manny, don't go," Ellie begged.

"I have to or the girls and Forrest will be killed," Manny replied.

"I...B-Be careful, honey," Ellie sadly begged.

"I will. Take care of the weasel tribe," Manny replied, nuzzling his wife.

"I will," Ellie said with a nod.

"Daddy!" Peaches sadly called out.

"Be strong, Peaches," Manny replied as his daughter sadly nodded.

"Diego..." Shira started.

"I will be back, Shira. I promise," Diego vowed.

"You'd better be," Shira sadly pleaded as she nuzzled the male sabre.

"Well? You all coming or do I have to kill one of them already?" Robithia growled.

"Hold your horses, witch! We're coming," Manny snapped.

"Here we go again," Sid said as he gulped in fear.

Sid, Buck, and Tawk along with Manny and Diego went with the trio as Ellie and the others watched helplessly as the possessed mini sloths went back into the portal with the wolf trio and the heroes as it slowly closed, leaving the rest of the tribe in silence and fear.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	8. Mysterious Rescuer

**Chapter 7: Mysterious Rescuer**

* * *

As soon as the sub-zero heroes came out of the portal from their island to Robithia's island, the Lycan Witch teleport the mini-sloth tribe away from them except for the three mini-sloths who had the girls and Forrest captive as she stood on a boulder, grinning menacingly at the heroes before she said, "Welcome to my island, mammals. This is where your graves shall be placed."

"I actually prefer to die with my family around me, thank you very much!" Manny grunted at the wolf.

"Don't worry, mammoth. After I'm done with you lot…" She then glared at Buck and Sid as she added, "Especially those two, I'm going to come back for your family and have them join you in hell."

"Or maybe it'll be you who will be joining your children in hell, witch!" Tawk growled.

"You talk brave for a Chief, but I'm curious. Are you brave enough to watch the ones you love get slaughtered?" Robithia cruelly asked.

"If you lay one paw on my family and Diana..." Buck threatened.

"Don't worry about us, Daddy! You got to stop them no matter what!" Forrest cried out.

"Hush, you!" Brute hissed at the trapped weasel kit.

"Soon, you and Sid will know what it's like to lose everything you love," Robithia said with an evil grin.

"Joke's on you. I already know what it's like to lose a family once," Sid pointed out.

"You poor thing," Rax replied in pity.

"Don't feel sorry for him, idiot! He's still our enemy!" Edna snapped.

"If you two are done bickering over there, I'd like to get things going," Robithia growled at her minions.

The two wolves silenced themselves before Robithia looked at the mini-sloths holding the girls and Forrest and barked, "Take them back to the cave and lock them up!"

"No!" Buck cried.

Soon, he and Tawk attempted to attack the mini-sloths but were soon hit back by the swinging paws of Edna and Brute, causing the male weasels to fall on the ground near Sid.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Forrest snapped, struggling.

"Buck! Dad!" Flora cried out helplessly as Diana was still out cold from the attack by Robithia earlier.

"Give them back!" Sid cried out to Robithia.

"I'd worry about my own self for the time being, my friend," Robithia coldly responded.

Suddenly, the Lycan Witch chanted a spell and soon, Buck and Sid were floating in the air before they were slammed to the boulders and were suddenly wrapped and tied up by some oozing tight seaweed.

"OK, this is bloody gross!" Buck reacted in disgust because of the oozing seaweed trapping him.

"Why?! Why does this keep happening to us?!" Sid wailed out.

"Oh don't worry, Sidney. You and your rodent friend won't be the only ones," Robithia mocked.

Suddenly, more oozing seaweed appeared out of the sand where the other heroes Manny, Diego and Tawk were and began to violently wrap themselves around the trio and pin them down to the ground like fishes stuck in a net.

"You were saying, Sid?" Manny sarcastically asked.

"Oh shut up, Manny!" Sid cried.

Robithia approached the two heroes and said, "You two can watch and suffer as my wolf trio over there kills your precious herd members."

"I'll have ya head on a spike for this!" Buck hissed at the Lycan Witch.

"I doubt that very much," Robithia snorted before she looked on at the wolf trio and said, "Kill them slowly."

"Yes, my mistress," Brute and Edna replied, bowing before their witch.

"Yay!" Rax stupidly cheered.

Robithia just rolled her eyes at Rax's stupidity as she created a portal back to her cave and left the wolf trio alone with the trapped heroes before the portal closed.

"Sometimes Rax, I don't even know why you're with us," Edna groaned in annoyance.

"Because you love me," Rax happily responded.

"You wish!" Edna scoffed.

"Will you two pay attention?! The mistress has given us an order!" Brute snapped before he smirked evilly at the trapped trio and added, "And it's an order we'll take great pleasure doing."

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Diego grunted, trying to get out of the strong seaweed.

"No, but I'm thinking," Manny grunted as well.

"What are we gonna do, mate?! Our friends are going to be dog food soon!" Buck exclaimed.

"Yell? Scream?" Sid whimpered.

"No, seriously," Buck groaned.

"Well what do you want me to do, Buck?! I'm stuck like you!" Sid cried.

"Gees, you two bicker like an old married couple," Edna groaned.

"Just ignore the lovers over there, Edna," Brute sighed.

"He's not my lover!" Buck snapped.

"You tell him, honey!" Sid cheered, not realizing his mistake.

"Aye!" Buck cheered back before he got confused about what Sid said at the end. "Wait, what?"

"Enough talk! Let's end this!" Brute exclaimed with an evil grin.

"I call dibs on the fat one!" Edna called out.

"I'm not fat!" Manny angrily shouted.

"Hey, no fair! You called dibs last time!" Rax whined.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Edna mocked.

"Alright! Alright! Enough!" Brute yelled at the two wolves before he calmly told them, "Rax, you can kill the fat weasel there."

"Screw you!" Tawk growled, vigorously trying to get out of the seaweed trap.

"Edna can have the mammoth, and as for me..." Brute started before his eyes gleamed evilly at the struggling sabre. "I'll take care of the kitty over there."

"Come near me and we'll see who the kitty is," Diego snarled.

"We've got to do something Sid and we gotta do something now!" Buck yelled.

"I can't think properly with people yelling at me!" Sid yelled back as he tried to think of something to save his friends real hard.

Brute slowly made his way to Diego and mocked him with, "Is it true that felines have nine lives?"

"Yeah, which is unfortunate for mutts like you because we don't do stupid things like you canines do!" Diego mocked back.

This made Brute laugh before he sneered at the sabre with, "I'm going to enjoy wasting away your lives."

Suddenly out of the blue, a figure lunged at Brute and high-kicked him away from the sabre and into a boulder wall, knocking him down.

"What the-?!" Diego exclaimed in confusion.

Soon, the figure charged at Rax who foolishly cheered, "Yay, a hug!" till the fighter upper-punched the goofy wolf, sending him somersaulting a few times backwards before he landed on his head and idiotically giggled, "Aren't the stars lovely today?"

He soon fell back on his actual back with his tongue hanging out from his mouth before Edna growled, "Oh what is it now?!"

The mysterious figure soon approached Edna from the darkness and whispered, "Boo!"

And with a huge chop to the neck from the paw of the fighter, Edna went out cold as the boys looked at the figure in amazement and variously exclaimed, " **Damn!** "

"Who is that?" Buck asked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, Robithia and Leo were watching the scenario from her magical mirror shining in the water of the cave river before they noticed that the wolf trio was defeated as the Lycan Witch groaned to herself, "How is it that a simple thing goes wrong?"

"Do not forget, mistress. You are dealing with a group more cunning and strong than you can think of," Leo pointed out.

"I am well aware of that, but this is only the beginning," Robithia replied.

"Indeed," Leo agreed.

Soon, Robithia used her magic to transport her wolf trio back via a whiff of smoke surrounding them before it vanished from the herd in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Suddenly, the oozing strong seaweed dissolved and the men were free.

"Looks like we're safe for now," Manny sighed in relief.

"Thanks to this brave fighter," Tawk said with a smile to the figure in the shadows.

"Thanks for saving us there, mate." Buck said thankfully to the mysterious savior before asking, "Who are you anyways?"

"Who I am is none of your concern at the moment," The figure spoke.

Sid became surprised by the voice of their rescuer as he thinks to himself, _Wait…I've heard that voice before...Who is that?_

"With all due respect, we need to find Robithia and the others. They have my daughter, my fiancée and my grandson," Tawk explained.

"I see. I'm also looking for her too. She had possessed my people, my tribe," the figure said.

"Your tribe? You mean those mini-sloths are your people?" Diego questioned.

"Yes. They were each possessed by Robithia to become her twisted minions and warriors of destruction. I've managed to escape her wrath before she could kill me," the figure explained.

Then it hit Sid like a small hailstone on his head as he called out, "Carrie?! Is that you?!"

"How did you know my...?!" the figure started in surprise.

The figure then stepped out of the shadows to reveal a female sloth. As Sid had described before, the hair was so silky with a ponytail wrapped with a vine, the fur shined of an enchanting pink with a light skin tone on her belly and claws and her eyes showed a color of bright sapphire.

The female sloth known as Carrie smiled in bewilderment as she recognized Sid before she smirked at him and chuckled, "Well I'll be...Sid the sloth, long time no see."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	9. Carrie

**Chapter 8: Carrie**

* * *

The female sloth known as Carrie stared on at Sid in mild amusement before Tawk cleared his throat and asked, "So, you two know each other?"

"Frankly, yes," Carrie answered.

"I've already told this to the other guys but Tawk, this is Carrie. She was my...well...my...um..." Sid nervously said.

"I was once his girlfriend long ago," Carrie sighed impatiently.

"Girlfriend?!" Tawk exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Yeah. That tends to be a lot of people's reaction when they first figured us out," Carrie said with a smirk.

Sid lowered his head embarrassingly before Buck approached Carrie and said, "So you must be the gal that o' Sid here was smitten about. It's a pleasure to meet ya, Carrie. The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster, long for Bah."

"I see..." Carrie replied, a little unsure of the crazy weasel before she looked at Sid and asked, "I take it these guys here are friends of yours."

"They're more than my friends. We are a herd," Sid happily answered.

"Wow, seriously?" Carrie asked in bewilderment.

"Yep. We've been a family for a long time now," Sid answered with a nod.

"So your herd has a mammoth, a saber-tooth tiger and a few weasels. You guys are like a start of a bad joke and you would be the punch-line, Sid," Carrie giggled.

"She's got attitude," Diego amusingly said to Sid.

"I told you she was like you guys," Sid chuckled with a shrugged.

"You talked about me to your friends? Now I'm real curious," Carrie said before she looked at the guys and asked, "What has Sid here said about me?"

"Well, he told us that you were the most beautiful sloth he had ever seen," Manny started.

"Your hair was so silky and your fur was so enchanting," Diego continued.

"And your eyes shined like sapphires in the beach," Buck concluded.

"Really, Sid? You said all of those things about me?" Carrie asked with a bright smile.

"Y-Yeah," Sid nervously chuckled.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you," Carrie lovingly replied but she soon cleared her throat and added, "Well, it would be sweet except for one small problem. I assume you told the others how we broke up."

"Actually, no. He never told us why you guys aren't together," Buck pointed out.

"Care to explain, Sid?" Manny questioned Sid with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sid. Tell them how you screwed up our relationship," Carrie said to the yellow sloth, smirking with her arms crossed.

"This I gotta hear," Diego chuckled, grinning at the nervous sloth.

The group looked at Sid, who was fidgeting his paws before he nervously spoke out with, "I might have...well...done something by accident."

"And that would be what?" Manny pressured the sloth.

"Y-You see, it was the migration and I asked Carrie if she wanted to join me there. Just us two, and she accepted it. Only when I got to the migration though, she...well..." Sid nervously started.

"You left me behind and went to the migration all by yourself," Carrie firmly concluded.

"So you abandoned her?" Diego asked.

"It was a misunderstanding. I thought I was going to meet her there," Sid sadly replied.

"Sid, when I said meet me there, I said meet me at my cave. Remember?" Carrie questioned.

"I didn't know. You might have mentioned it, but it was so long ago and I forgot," Sid nervously replied.

"Typical," Carrie scoffed.

"Lass, I'm sure Sid never meant to hurt ya. Some things happen by accident," Buck spoke out to Carrie.

"I would consider forgiving Sid for that if I didn't see him in a spring with two other female sloths the day after the migration," Carrie sternly pointed out.

"So wait, you cheated on her?!" Diego asked Sid in bewilderment.

"No! I was just relaxing in a spring and two other female sloths wanted to join in to relax, and I thought I'd be nice to them by sharing them the spring!" Sid protested.

"Then how do you explain Sylia going in next and you started kissing and hugging her?" Carrie angrily demanded.

"She came onto me and I told her I was with you, but she refused to neither listen nor believe me! She was too clingy on me!" Sid vigorously protested.

"Reminds you of anyone, Sid?" Diego sarcastically asked the sloth.

"Sorry Sid, but I don't believe you. You were always making excuses for yourself to get out of trouble," Carrie scoffed as she turned her back from the male sloth.

"You were right about that...I wasn't always an honest sloth at times, but I've changed for the better," Sid replied, trying to reason with Carrie.

"It's true, young lady. Sid has become a better person over the last few years," Tawk vouched for Sid.

"And what if Sid was telling the truth all along and you were too judgmental so easily?" Manny asked the pink sloth.

"Because, big jolly tubby, I know what I saw," Carrie snorted.

"I'm not fat! It's my fur! It's just poofy!" Manny sternly protested.

"If being in denial makes you happy, then I won't judge" Carrie replied, smirking at the mammoth.

Manny just frowned at Carrie before Tawk broke off the tensional reunion as he then said, "Look, Carrie. I know Sid might be the last person you want to see but if we're going to defeat the villains who took the people we love, we need your help since you know your way around this island."

"And why should I help you guys?" Carrie asked.

"Because if you want your villagers back, we need to work together to stop Robithia. Besides, my fiancée Diana is an Enchantress. She can break whatever spell Robithia casts," Tawk explained.

"If that's so, then why hasn't Robithia been taken down already by your Enchantress?" Carrie questioned the Chief.

"Because Robithia captured her and by the looks of things, she might have stopped Diana from doing anything to help us," Tawk replied.

Carrie remained silent until Sid said, "Carrie, I know I screwed up on us but please, if you can find it in your heart to help my friends, then we promise to get your people back safe and sound. Do it for them, Carrie. Please."

The female sloth looked on at the concerned mammals until she sighed with, "Very well, but I'm not doing it for you Sid."

"I understand," Sid sadly replied with a nod.

"And don't you even think that I'll be forgiving you any time soon, because goodness knows that the last mammal I wish to reconciled with is you and that is very, very unlikely," Carrie firmly pointed out.

"I wonder how long before that cliché lasts?" Buck joked softly to the guys.

"And I wonder if a crazy weasel can feel fear from a lady?" Carrie joked with a smirk at the one-eyed weasel before she walked away.

"She is a character, that Carrie is," Buck said to Sid.

"Welcome to my world," Sid responded with a nod.

"Well? Are you boys coming?" Carrie called out.

Soon, the group followed Carrie into the jungles of the island as they knew their journey to saving the others and stopping Robithia as well as her evil minions was only going to get harder than before.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	10. The Dynamic Duo

**Chapter 9: The Dynamic Duo**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lycan Witch's cave, Flora, Forrest and Diana were locked in a spiky and bony cage as Flora sighed, "Why is it I'm the one who's always the damsel in distress in these situations?"

"At least you're not alone this time," Forrest said, trying to cheer his mother up.

Forrest then looked at Diana who was still unconscious as he and Flora grew more worried and fearful for the albino weasel's welfare.

"Is Grandma Diana going to be OK, Mom?" Forrest asked in fear.

"I hope so," Flora answered in concern.

"She's not dead…"

The two weasels turned to see Robithia near them as the Lycan Witch sneered at the two with, "She's still alive for now."

"And how do you know that?" Flora angrily questioned.

"I can hear her breathing. My ears can hear even the faintest drop of water," Robithia responded before she turned to Forrest and said, "Tell me, young one. Do you fear for your father's life?"

"If you hurt my dad, I'll-!" Forrest furiously whimpered.

"You'll end up in his grave in the end!"

The weasels jumped at the growling voice near them before they saw Leo in the dim light.

"What?! Leo?!" Flora gasped in horror at the sight of her old enemy.

"In the flesh, so to speak," Leo replied.

"I thought you were dead!" Flora exclaimed as she gulped.

"So did I, no thanks to a certain daughter of hers," Leo growled, eyeing viciously at Robithia who glared back a bit before he said, "But luckily for me, I was found and fixed up mostly by the Lycan Witch here and in return, I help her."

"Who's that freaky guy, mom?" Forrest asked his mother.

"That is Leo, your Uncle Sid's worst enemy. He hates your uncle with an unfair passion and will stop at nothing till he's dead," Flora replied, sternly glaring at Leo while holding Forrest close.

"You just don't see it, do you? Sid is like a poison that continues to agonize me and the only cure for that is his demise. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen!" Leo viciously growled.

"Hush!" Robithia hissed, making the whole crowd stop for a moment as the witch's ears twitched slightly as she added, "I can hear whispering..."

Unaware to the rest, Diana was actually awake for a while now planning to do something to help the others in need as she planned carefully with her eyes closed and took the chance to cast a spell. Soon, she opened her eyes and finished the spell loudly as she rose her paws up in the air. Her body glowed as three balls of light soared out of the cave like fireworks before Robithia growled, "What did you do?!"

Diana just giggled out and sat up as she chuckled, "Gave my friends a helping hand that they need on the journey to stop you."

"Foolish weasel!" Robithia scoffed.

The Lycan Witch thrusted her paws and soon, Diana was withering around in agony crying and exclaiming in pain before Forrest cried out, "Stop it! Leave her alone! Stop it!"

Suddenly, red waves of light shined to Robithia from Diana before Flora held the whimpering albino weasel close and yelled at the Lycan Witch with, "What did you do to her?!"

"I've took away her powers so now she's, in a way, normal like you two. That way, no one can help those two fools any further," Robithia evilly chuckled as she walked away.

"Diana, are you OK?" Flora asked in fear.

"Tawk...Where's Tawk?" Diana whimpered in pain.

Forrest watched in despair and looked up in the light as he softly whispered, "Please hurry, Dad. We need you!"

* * *

In the jungles of the island, Carrie continued leading the group to where Robithia's cave was. None of them had actually spoken to the female sloth for the time being until Sid broke the silence by saying, "Hey Carrie?"

"Hmm?" Carrie answered without looking at the yellow sloth.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly are you related to the mini sloth tribe?" Sid questioned.

"Well, you might as well say that I'm the leader of the tribe," Carrie answered with a shrug.

"Leader? So are you a chief like me?" Tawk questioned the pink sloth.

"In a way, yes I am," Carrie answered with a nod.

"Forgive me for saying, but you don't look exactly like a tribal leader," Diego said.

"Oh really? And what is a tribal leader supposed to look like?" Carrie giggled.

"I don't know. Maybe like Diana, Flora or even Tawk," Diego replied with a shrugged.

"While the makeup does look cool, I'd rather just be myself and not too fancy," Carrie replied.

"Wow. You're not ashamed to really be yourself, aren't you?" Diego chuckled.

"Of course not, and you shouldn't be ashamed to be a saber with a heart of gold," Carrie chuckled with him.

"Wait, what?" Diego asked in confusion.

"You know, despite being a bloodthirsty predator, you're pretty much just a soft person on the inside and I admire that," Carrie answered.

Diego scoffed with a grin and got in front of Carrie before he said with a smirk, "For your information Carrie, I'm not soft. I happened to be a remorse assassin."

"Oh really?" Carrie asked with grin.

"Really," Diego chuckled with a sadistic growl.

Carrie grinned deviously and got her spear out before she got into a fighting position and whispered loudly, "Come at me then!"

The two of them stand in silence as the others watched in alert before Diego, though a killer on the prey for food, didn't want to hurt someone like Carrie since he somewhat admired her attitude before he cleared his throat and said, "I don't fight girls."

"Then I stand corrected," Carrie giggled before she put her spear away, petted Diego's head and walked ahead to lead on.

Sid approached Diego and softly said, "I hope she didn't annoy you."

"Not really," Diego replied with a shrug.

"OK then, I-Ow!" Sid reacted in pain when Diego punched his shoulder before he firmly added, "The heck was that for?"

"Just for screwing up your relationship with Carrie," Diego sternly answered.

"Hey! I didn't screw up our relationship!" Sid protested.

The rest of the guys gave Sid a look before he sighed, "OK, so I did but it was an accident. I didn't mean to leave Carrie behind, all alone and missing out on the migration and all that. I feel guilty enough as it is."

Carrie looked back for a moment before she sighed with, "While I respect the fact that you feel bad Sid, it still doesn't change the fact that you deeply hurt me and I was all alone and scared back at home."

"Don't you think I wish I could go back in time and change things for you? I would if I could," Sid sadly responded.

"I know we were young and all that, but some things can scar you for life Sid. I tried to forget what you did to me. I've tried, but I can't. You were one of the only people I'd ever open my heart to and...Well...I thought you were the one. My special one. My..." Carrie sighed.

"True love?" Sid finished for her to whom Carrie slowly nodded before Sid added, "We may not be together now, but do you think it's possible we could try to make amends together?"

"It sounds nice, but...no. I'm not going down that road with you again. I'm sorry, Sid," Carrie answered in refusal.

"Carrie…" Sid started.

"I just can't!" Carrie firmly concluded, haunted by the heartbreak.

Suddenly, the group heard whimsical eerie sounds heading their way before two balls of light hit Sid and Buck directly as the mammals shook and twitched a bit before a bright light shined around them. Once the light dimmed, the group and even Carrie gasped in shock to see Sid and Buck in their tribal gear once again.

"What just happened?!" Carrie gasped out.

"We're as confused as you are, Carrie," Manny replied.

"Buck, are you OK?" Sid asked.

"Aye, mate. What the hell was that about?" Buck replied with another question.

Soon, Sid and Buck noticed the tribal gear they had wore wearing during the fights between the villains they've encountered years ago.

"Buck! You look like the Dinosaur Hunter again!" Sid gasped.

"You're wearing your Fire King gear again!" Buck also gasped.

"Wait…Fire King and Dinosaur Hunter? What are you two talking about?" Carrie asked.

Soon, they were interrupted by a floating ball of light which was the third ball of magic that Diana cast before it transformed into a holographic version of the albino weasel herself.

"Diana..." Tawk gasped.

"Sid, Buck, I fear that you two and the others are in more danger than you guys had ever faced. Robithia is one of the most powerful witches in the entire magic realm. I don't know what she is planning now, but I fear it could be more dangerous than what we had faced with Carlotta and the others before her," the vision of Diana spoke.

"Is that your wife, Chief?" Carrie asked Tawk.

"She's actually my girlfriend and fiancée for now," Tawk replied.

"Flora and Forrest are with me for the time being, but I fear you must hurry for it gets worst. Leo is still alive and in ledge with Robithia," the vision of Diana continued.

"LEO?! He's still alive?!" Sid exclaimed, freaking out at the news of his old nemesis.

"Leo?" Carrie asked in confusion, tilted her head a bit.

"Leo is my worst enemy. He hates my guts for the wrong reasons and wants nothing more but my head on an ice spike," Sid gulped.

"He's like a cockroach. He refuses to die," Buck growled a bit.

"Henceforth by the time you see this, you have already obtained the powers I've given you to make sure Robithia doesn't steal my powers away before it's too late," the vision of Diana spoke once more.

"Powers?" both Sid and Buck asked in confusion.

"Sid and Buck, you may notice that I've cast your tribal gear on but I added something special to it. I've decided to give you powers that live up to your names," the vision of Diana continued on until she looked at Sid and added, "Sid, you now have the power to control and create fire within you. Imagine you can create it like a flower quickly blooming."

Sid imagined as hard as he could to create fire appearing on his hand and within a flash, sparks of flame appeared on Sid's paws as the sloth panicked and jumped a bit before he realized that it wasn't causing him pain.

"Hey, this is cool!" Sid happily said.

"And Buck, you can control the earth around you like you do with dinosaurs. Create the shape of the ground and trees as you imagine how you are with dinosaurs," the vision of Diana spoke to the one-eyed weasel.

Buck soon thought of a rock-looking neck and head of a Brachiosaurus reaching for a ledge before it collided with it, creating a path to the ledge ahead of them.

"Bloody awesome!" Buck chuckled with awe.

"With these powers alone, only you two can be strong enough to stop Robithia and her minions. Good luck, and be careful to you all," the vision of Diana concluded before it faded away.

"Buck?" Sid started.

"Aye?" Buck asked.

"We're like superheroes now!" Sid cheered.

"Absolutely!" Buck also cheered as he brofisted his yellow sloth friend.

"Ok, so you two have powers now. What's next?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"Mammals, we're going to stop those wolves and Leo and save the others!" Buck gleefully announced.

"Let's do this!" Sid cheered.

The two super-powered mammals lead on as they practiced their powers along their way on the journey to the Lycan Witch's cave.

 **SID:**  
 _They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be._

 **BUCK:**  
 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 **SID:**  
 _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame._

 **BUCK:**  
 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

 **SID & BUCK:**  
 _Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _And live with me forever now,_  
 _You pull the blackout curtains down_  
 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals._

 **BUCK:**  
 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again every day_

 **SID:**  
 _I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

 **SID & BUCK:**  
 _Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _And live with me forever now,_  
 _You pull the blackout curtains down_  
 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,_  
 _And live with me forever now,_  
 _Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _(Immortals)_

Sid and Buck posed heroically before they heard slow clapping as they turned to see Carrie as she cleared her throat and said, "I hope you two aren't planning to go overboard with your songs and poses and whatnot because we're actually near the cave where my tribe and the others are right now."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **NOTE: THE SONG IMMORTAL IS COPYRIGHT TO FALL OUT BOY**


	11. The Cave

**Chapter 10: The Cave**

* * *

The group carefully examined the Lycan Witch's cave, and the entrance somewhat gave off the look of a human skull, sending shivers to some of the mammals' spine.

"You mean to say that Diana, Flora and my son are in that place?" Buck asked.

"And so is my tribe too," Carrie responded.

"So...any ideas on what to do?" Sid questioned with a gulp.

"We charge in, beat the crap out of those wolves and get the others out?" Tawk suggested.

"That would be too reckless," Manny pointed out.

"Or how about we wait at night and rescue them while the enemies are asleep?" Diego also suggested.

"We can't wait that long. Who knows how long the others would be alive in there with Robithia around?" Carrie replied.

"She's right. We got to do something and fast," Manny said.

"What say so, Carrie? Do you have a plan?" Tawk asked the pink sloth.

"When Robithia took my tribe, she trapped me in her cave before I managed to escape while she was dealing with you guys. Basically, I know bits of what's inside the cave. So if I'm correct, then the others are trapped in one of the cages where I was once trapped," Carrie explained.

"So then what does this mean for us?" Buck asked.

"It means that I somewhat do have a plan, but I need you guys to hear me out," Carrie responded.

"We're listening," Manny said with a nod.

"The entrance is guarded by two of my tribe members. So I need you, Diego, to quickly lurk in the shadows and try to get them away from the entrance as soon as possible," Carrie started.

Diego looked at the two possessed mini-sloths guarding the entrance as he then said with a wink, "You can count on me."

"Manny, can you get to the top of that cliff side over there?" Carrie asked the bull mammoth, pointing to the left side of a stair-like path near the top of the cave.

Manny looked at the direction and said, "I could do that, but why?"

"Because knowing ruthless animals like Robithia, it's more likely she'll send her wolf trio out to solve whatever problem threatens her. So when they come out, you jump from the top and body slam them by surprise," Carrie replied.

"Sounds risky, but I'll do it," Manny answered while a bit unsure but determined to save the others.

"Tawk, while Buck and I handle the other sloths from my tribe, you get the others out of the cage and take them outside to safety," Carrie said to the Chief.

"Of course," Tawk responded.

"And what about me, Carrie? What should I do?" Sid excitingly asked Carrie.

"Just...do what you gotta do," Carrie responded with a wide smile and thumbs up.

"You don't want me in the way, do you?" Sid asked with his smile faded.

Carrie just giggled before she replied, "No."

"Let Sid help us, Carrie. He has powers now just like me and we can beat the villains together," Buck informed the pink sloth.

"Yeah and besides, I can protect you from harm if you like," Sid happily said.

"That's cute and all, but I'm a big girl. I can look after myself," Carrie giggled loudly as she pat Sid on the cheek.

"She's really not giving Sid a break here," Diego mumbled to Manny.

"Sadly, I can't say I blame her," Manny mumbled back.

"If you two are done bickering like teenagers, we have a villain to stop," Tawk spoke out.

"Right. Let's do this," Carrie nodded.

Eventually, the heroes got to their positions before Carrie signaled Diego to strike as the saber-tooth tiger pounced on both the mini-sloth duo and bonked their heads together, knocking them out cold.

Inside the cave, Robithia heard the commotion with her canine hearing and said to the wolf trio, "We have company."

"It must be them," Edna growled.

"Mom, Dad and the others are here," Forrest whispered to his mother.

"I can tell," Flora replied while slowly nodding.

"Please be careful, guys," Diana whispered to herself.

"Go sniff them out!" Robithia ordered the wolf trio.

"With pleasure," Brute evilly chuckled.

"Oh boy! We're gonna have dinner tonight!" Rax cheered, making small hyperactive jumps.

"Shut up, Rax!" Edna snapped in annoyance.

As soon as the wolf trio charged outside and sniffed around for the heroes, Manny took the chance to jump from the left side of the entrance cliff to which Rax looked up and gleefully said, "Hey look, a mammoth's butt."

"What the heck are you-?!" Edna groaned.

Manny's rear soon squished the wolves down, pinning them in pain before the mammoth exclaimed, "Go! Go! Go!"

"Let's do this!" Carrie exclaimed.

Soon, the sloths and weasels charged into the cave while Diego and Manny blocked the wolves from going inside.

"You're going to regret squishing me with that fat butt of yours, mammoth!" Edna growled.

"I'm not fat!" Manny growled back.

"Enough talk!" Brute snapped as he attacked Diego.

As Manny foght Edna and Rax while Diego dealt with Brute, Robithia looked at the other heroes with spite but remained cold and calm as she said, "Welcome to my home. You should've knocked before you barge in. It's rude to barge in other people's homes."

"Spare me the manners, witch! You took the ones we care about and we want them back!" Buck snapped.

"You mean these three?"

The group turned to see Leo standing near the cage the other weasels were in.

"Dad!" Forrest cried.

"Daddy, Buck!" Flora also cried out.

"Tawk, you're here!" Diana happily exclaimed.

"Don't worry, my dears! We'll get you all out of here!" Tawk promised.

"Don't count your luck just yet, chief!" Leo scoffed.

As soon as Leo and Sid locked tensional eyes at one another, the old hatred sparked again as Sid just softly said, "Leo...So, you're still alive and...Boy, did you not age well."

"Hmph. Funny. I've been real busy being crippled and mangled like an old hag...no thanks to that crazy hag Carlotta herself," Leo grumbled.

"I'd watch what I say, Leo dear. You could make me very angry and that would be a mistake," Robithia firmly hissed a bit.

"I shall be mindful then," Leo scoffed.

"So you're still working with wolves in effort to destroy me? You really are desperate," Sid chuckled.

"I just call for desperate measures...For you see Sid, to me, you are a poisonous thorn infecting my life and your death is my only cure for satisfaction and inner peace," Leo evilly explained.

"You're crazy!" Carrie spoke out, feeling a bit bewildered by the crippled sloth.

"Oh please! The way you and Sid were in the past, I'm sure you too consider him to be a thorn in your sight!" Leo scoffed.

"Look how you know about us in the past. I don't know if I even want to know but while I'll admit I'm not even fond of Sid mostly, I don't even consider him to be a poisonous thorn in my life but that is as far as I throw him," Carrie pointed out.

"Uh...Thank you, I guess?" Sid nervously said.

"Alright, you wicked old witch! How about you free our family and maybe we won't have to kick your haggy butt with our powers?" Buck warned Robithia.

"I see...So that's what the Enchantress did then? Very clever...Too bad she won't be any use to you any longer," Robithia sneered.

"Give her back her powers!" Tawk growled.

"The only way I can get them back is by destroying the Lycan Witch, and all the spells she had used will be erased," Diana pointed out.

"Sounds simple enough," Buck agreed with a nod as he cracked his knuckles.

"But impossible nonetheless. Have you not forgotten that I have powers too and had all the time in the world to master them? How much time did you two have before you foolishly waltzed in here? Hmm?" Robithia sneered.

"Just a few hours," Buck answered.

"I was being rhetorical on you," Robithia sighed.

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer," Buck replied, grinning at the Lycan Witch.

"Buck, just between the both of us...How exactly do you function with yourself?" Carrie asked, bewildered by Buck's craziness.

"Hey, I'm just like any other lad. I pay my taxes one leg at a time!" Buck replied with a smirk.

"And I'm the Fire King," Sid happily added.

"...I'm going to kill you both. I'm going to kill you both like a sack of dumb hyraxes!" Robithia snarled, growing impatient at this point.

"What?! Why would you kill hyraxes?!" Sid exclaimed.

"Because they're _so_ cute and cuddly!" Robithia sneered at the sloth in disgust.

"Are...you coming on to me?" Sid asked in confusion which caused Carrie to face-palm.

Robithia growled as she ordered the possessed mini-sloth tribe to attack the group. Buck and Tawk fought them carefully in attempts to knock them down as Sid and Carrie did the same.

"Tell me, Sid. Why am I still with you if you're still more of a moron throughout the years since the last time I saw you?" Carrie groaned at Sid in annoyance.

"Well you don't wanna be with me and here we both are, fighting to protect one another. So realistically, I should be asking you that question," Sid argued.

"...Touche," Carrie replied, slowly nodding.

As the group continued fighting the mini-sloth tribe, Manny and Diego knocked the wolf trio down to the ground defeating them before they rushed inside and fought the possessed tribe with the heroes. Sid used his power of fire to blow the enemies away while Buck used his earthly powers to create miniature stone raptors to attack the mini-sloth tribe.

"Wait! Don't kill them! They're still my tribe!" Carrie cried out.

"Relax, Carrie. We won't kill them. We're trying to stop them so Diego can free the others," Sid replied.

Soon, Diego managed to slice the cage open with his claws and free the others before Manny cried out, "We're outnumbered here!"

"I have the others! Let's go!" Diego yelled.

The heroes attempted to flee from the cave when suddenly Robithia let out a demonic howl and within moments, the whole group was reeled back into the air like a trapped bungee wire before Buck grunted, "Ah bloody hell! We almost forgot about her!"

"You didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?" Robithia evilly chuckled.

"You know for a second there, yeah. We kind of did," Sid nervously replied.

"Silly mammals. This is far from over...I have a vendetta to unleash upon you all and this is only the beginning," Robithia growled.

"What do you plan to do to us, witch?!" Carrie angrily spat.

"I'm going to show you all what true fear and terror is like, and you will all see that this will be a war you won't win this time!" Robithia exclaimed furiously before she let out a loud eerie howl to spin the heroes around like a whirlpool as she evilly snapped out in a song.

 **ROBITHIA:**  
 _You think that you can  
Run away?  
Abandoned the battle  
You would betray?  
Feelings I have pulled  
Have fall on you  
I see it in my mind's eye  
Of what should be!  
Think you can survive this  
You fool, Think again_

"I call upon the ancient power! Fly to my design! I am done being denied!" Robithia howled.

Soon, the heroes were flying violently in the air like specks of rocks swirling in a hurricane.

 **ROBITHIA:**  
 _Your pain will be my greatest pleasure  
I'll show and teach you what to treasure, my friends  
Think you can escape me now?  
HA! Think again!_

Robithia soon used her magic to lower Sid and Buck to her as she grinned evilly at the two mammals.

 **ROBITHIA:**  
 _You'll be sorry, boys  
You'll be sorry, boys!  
You're gonna be sorry, boys!  
You better just quit while you're ahead_

Robithia soon closed her eyes and in a wicked tone, she casted her spell.

"Goddess of chaos, destructor of terror and dark justice...I ask of you..." the Lycan Witch chanted.

 **ROBITHIA:**  
 _Behold the power of my darkest web  
Pulling your faiths to deliberates  
I need an audience  
My art running wild  
On the enemies of mine  
It's time!  
It's time!  
For this vengeful web  
To ignite!_

Soon, Robithia created two portals. One-by-one, she sent Sid, Carrie, Buck, Forrest and Tawk in the first one while Diego, Manny, Diana and Flora were sent in the other one as the possessed mini-sloth bowed before the Lycan Witch and chanted together "All hail the Lycan Witch" repeatably.

 **ROBITHIA:**  
 _Think you'll survive?  
Think again  
Think you'll survive?!  
Think again!_

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **NOTE: THE SONG THINK AGAIN IS COPYRIGHT TO BONO & THE EDGE FROM SPIDER MAN: TURN OFF THE DARK V:1.0**


	12. Worries and Arguments

**Chapter 11: Worries and Arguments**

* * *

Sid felt nothing but dirt in his face as he got up, groaning from the pain from the fall out of the portal. He soon looked around to see Buck, Forrest and Tawk all back up and looking around the dark gloomy area.

"Where are we?" Sid asked.

"I have no idea, mate," said Buck.

"By the looks of it, we're stuck in a maze," Tawk said as he inspected the area around them.

"Do you think the others are around here somewhere?" Sid questioned the guys.

"I hope so," Buck answered.

Soon, Buck felt his son wrapping his small arms around his waist before the kit looked up and whimpered, "Are we doomed, Dad?"

"No buddy, no. We're going to be OK. You're safe with me here," Buck gently replied, comforting his son before hugging him.

"W-Where's Mom?" Forrest whimpered again.

"She's with the others, all safe and sound," Buck assured his son.

"I hope so," Forrest said.

"I need you to be brave for me. Can ya do that, lad?" Buck tenderly asked Forrest.

"I'll do my best for you and Mom," Forrest answered with a nod.

"That's my boy," Buck chuckled as he nuzzled his son in a fatherly way.

"Rest assured, dear grandson, your father and I will save the others together with your Uncle Sid. After all, your dad is going to be Chief soon and one day, so will you," Tawk happily said.

"Really?! You're going to be Chief, dad?!" Forrest excitingly asked.

Buck still wasn't sure about being the future Chief of the tribe, but he pulled a toothy grin and replied, "Aye, my boy."

"That is so awesome! So does that really mean I'll be Chief someday like you and Grandpa?!" Forrest exclaimed with joy.

"That's right, Forrest. With your father to teach you the ways of your tribe, you will be a great future Chief when you're older," Tawk happily laughed.

"Awesome!" Forrest cheered.

Sid soon noticed Buck looking a little uneasy from the side as he then approached him quietly and whispered, "Are you OK, Buck?"

"Wot? I mean, aye, of course I am," Buck chuckled.

Sid gave Buck a bit of a serious look with his paws on his hips before the one-eyed weasel sighed, "OK, I might have a bit of an issue."

"And what is that, Buck?" Sid asked.

Buck leaned over to Sid and whispered, "I don't think I really want to become the next Chief."

"Why not? Being a Chief sounds cool," Sid whispered back.

"Aye, but do you know how much responsibility that comes with being Chief? I feel like I'm sacrificing my adventurous life out in the Dinosaur World to be shut down in a throne cave for the rest of my life, doing things for the other weasels in the tribe that I might not have the ability to do. I understand that I am to become Chief someday, but...I didn't expect it to be so soon," Buck confessed.

"Have you even talked to Tawk or Flora about this?" Sid asked.

"Are ya kidding me, mate? If I do tell them, I'd fear I would really upset them and seem so...selfish," Buck sadly replied.

"Maybe if you can try to make the others understand your worries, they could help you or something," Sid suggested.

"Maybe...I-I don't know," Buck nervously sighed out.

"Go on, Buck. Just tell Tawk how you truly feel. He's your father- in-law. I'm sure he can be helpful for you," Sid encouraged his best friend.

"Well...Alright then," Buck exhaled out slowly.

Just as Buck was about to approach Tawk, Forrest rushed up to his father happily and asked with a wide smile, "Will you teach me how to be a Chief and a Dinosaur Hunter like you soon when I get older? Please, Dad?"

Buck looked at the smile and hopeful eyes of his child as well as the proud happiness of his father-in-law, and it made him not feel right to express his concerns otherwise he'd find himself to be selfish or break both his son and wife's hearts.

"Sure, lad," Buck answered with a nod and a grin to hide the guilt.

"You're the best, dad!" Forrest cheered as he hugged his father.

Sid watched on in concern, knowing Buck would still have issues with the whole thing. Soon, his thoughts were interrupted when Carrie called out, "Sorry to end the family conversation guys, but we must get a move on!"

They look up to see Carrie examining the maze in the cave from on top of a rock before Sid happily said:

"Carrie? I didn't realize you were with us"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Carrie shrugged.

"What? No, I'm actually glad you're OK" Sid explained.

"Oh OK then" Carrie nodded, ignoring the sloth as usual.

"Do you see a way out, Carrie?" Tawk asked the pink sloth.

"I can see a light over the far right, if we're lucky it could be the exit to this creepy place" Carrie responded.

"Then let's try to get to there as quickly and carefully as we can" Buck said.

"Right. Let's keep going," Tawk agreed.

"If we're lucky, the others won't be too far," Buck replied.

"So who's the pink sloth, Dad?" Forrest asked about Carrie.

"That's Carrie. She and your Uncle Sid...well...they know each other," Buck replied.

"So is she Uncle Sid's girlfriend?" Forrest asked which made Carrie laugh a bit.

"Sorry. Yeah we were, but that was an honest mistake I made in my life," the pink sloth answered.

"Are you always going to be a jerk to me all the time now?" Sid sighed.

"Well sorry but the last time we saw one another, you pretty much were a jerk for leaving me behind and kissing Sylvia in front of me," Carrie sighed as well.

"I kept on trying to tell you that it was a misunderstanding! I didn't kiss Sylvia! She kissed me! She was the one who clung herself onto me, and I was with the girls in that mud springs because I was asking them for advice on how to make up for accidentally leaving you behind!" Sid protested.

"I'm surprised you and Sylvia didn't even hook up together in the end, being slow on the uptake on most things in life," Carrie replied.

"You are so unbelievable," Sid sighed.

"Excuse me?" Carrie asked.

"OK so I was a jerk in the past for leaving you behind that night and maybe I was egotistical ever since we broke up, but I changed now. I mean, come on. This was all years and years ago. Please let it go! I felt bad for what I had done to you for many years. Can't you even at least give me a chance to make it up for you?" Sid pleaded, looking at Carrie miserably.

"...Alright, Sid. When you feel abandoned and betrayed by the people you cared about like I did those years ago, then I can let it go," Carrie scoffed loudly as she rolled her eyes.

"I was abandoned and betrayed by my family!" Sid cried out.

Silence soon filled the maze as Carrie looked on at Sid in confusion by that sudden outburst and by the look of Sid's eyes, Carrie couldn't be sure if Sid was making it up or if he was serious about what he blurted out to her.

"...What?" Carrie softly asked.

"My family hated me...Even when I was born, they always abandoned me...They always migrated without me... You have no idea what they did to me all those years that used to make my life a misery... Like one year...they got up early, and quickly tied up my hands and feet as well as gag me with a field mouse, and barricaded the cave door before covering their tracks, and they went through water so I'd lose their scent, and... and..." Sid explained before he shook his head and added, "Doesn't matter. You wouldn't even understand..."

Sid soon walked ahead of the group in silence as Carrie was dumbfounded before she turned to the weasels and asked, "Is he really serious?"

"Oh he is serious, young lady. I think it's about time you and I have a talk," Tawk firmly replied.

"Lad, I think we should..." Buck started before Tawk gave a stern look to slience the one-eyed weasel before he cleared his throat with, "As you were."

"Sit down, Carrie," Tawk instructed.

"Listen, you're not my father and-!" Carrie sighed impatiently.

"Sit-down!" Tawk strictly exclaimed and in a flash, Carrie sat on the ground.

Tawk looked back to a stunned Buck and Forrest as he chuckled, "I still got it."

"I never knew Grandpa would be scary like that," Forrest whispered to Buck.

"You have no idea," Buck whispered back.

"Listen, Carrie. I can understand how you feel being upset about what Sid did to you in the past and while he might have been a jerk or not ever since. Hell, I only met him ten years ago and he's not the sloth you told me he was," Tawk started.

"So, are you siding with him?" Carrie asked.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just saying the Sid you knew before has changed over the last few years and while he isn't always the brightest tool in the cave and still clumsy, he's very kind and courageous for everyone he cares about. When you think about it, he's been trying to make it up to you, am I right?" Tawk replied.

"I guess, but it's hard to let go of the pain he caused me. Even though I do find it nice and a bit reassuring that he does feel guilty. It's just...I don't want to be hurt again," Carrie sadly sighed.

"So, does that give you the right to bully Sid because of it?" Tawk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but...I just...He makes me so furious because of what he did. I just don't know if I could forgive him," Carrie replied.

"My dear, I was in your position as you are now years ago. My daughter was pregnant with my grandson, but she and Buck hid it from me for a long time until I found out. I was so furious with Buck for not even telling me that my own child was pregnant with my grandchild that I hated him for it and never wanted to do anything for him ever again after I trusted him to do the right thing for me," Tawk explained.

"You didn't tell grandpa about me being in Mom's belly?" Forrest asked his father in confusion.

"Things were complicated back then, mate," Buck whispered to his son.

"So, what's your point?" Carrie asked.

"My point is I hated Buck and disowned him for the time being, but soon I realized that I was hurting Buck and my daughter more than he harmed me. So we talked it through and we managed to let go of our hate and forget the past that hurt us. So yes, maybe Sid was a jerk or not, but the main thing is that he feels bad for what he did to you and he wants to make amends. You're not only rejecting him, but you're becoming the jerk he was," Tawk continued.

Carrie thought in silence as she turned to where Sid walked off before Tawk added, "Don't make the same mistake I almost did. I'm only asking you to try to get to know Sid again, and who knows? Maybe it'll be better this time and you two can finally move on from the past."

Carrie looked at Tawk who smiled encouragingly at the pink sloth before she walked off to where Sid was heading, leaving Buck and Forrest in confusion.

"So, wait. What does this mean now for the lass then?" Buck asked his father-in-law.

"If I'm not mistaken, I say she's well in thought on this," Tawk replied.

"Do you think Uncle Sid and that pink sloth will be friends again?" Forrest asked.

"Only time can tell, my little grand-cub," Tawk answered with hope before the trio followed the sloths ahead of the maze cave.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	13. Colossus Battle

**Chapter 12: Colossus Battle**

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the maze, Manny, Diego, Flora and Diana were all staying side-by-side cautiously going through the eerie maze in hopes of finding the others.

"I hope we find the others soon. I'm so worried about them," Flora said in deep concern.

"I'm sure they're okay wherever they are," Diego assured the female weasel.

Suddenly, they heard a spine-chilling screech from a distance that got the ladies huddled up to the Manny. The mammoth gently lifted them up to his back with his trunk before he comfortingly said, "Don't worry, ladies. You'll be safe up here."

"Thank you, Manny," Diana thanked.

As they continued on through the maze, Flora looked at Diana as she asked, "Are you alright, Diana?"

"Not really. My powers are gone and I cannot do anything to help you guys," Diana replied.

"But you did. You gave Sid and Buck powers to stop Robithia," Flora said, comforting the albino weasel.

"True, but I do hope it's enough to stop her," Diana replied.

"Diana, if we can defeat Victor, Ripper and Carlotta, then we can take down Robithia together. Witch or no witch," Diego assured the albino weasel.

This made Diana smile in a bit of reassurance to which Flora smiled happily and asked, "So Diana, once we defeat the bad guys, what are you and Daddy going to do once you two are together hand-in-hand?"

"Do what?" Diana asked in confusion.

"You know. With planning everything for the wedding and stuff like that," Flora responded.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Diana asked in greater confusion.

Flora soon looked on at Diana in confusion too until she realized that her father might not have proposed to the albino weasel yet as she nervously asked, "You mean Daddy didn't asked you anything special?"

"Wait, did you know he was going to propose to me?" Diana questioned the young lady.

"Oh! Well...yeah," Flora nervously giggled.

"Right...Anyway yes, he did propose to me," Diana said, fidgeting her paws.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you both!" Flora excitingly squealed as she cuddled Diana.

"Flora, I didn't say yes!" Diana loudly protested.

"What?!" Flora gasped in bewilderment.

"What?" Manny and Diego asked in confusion.

"I didn't say no either. I just...didn't even give him an answer," Diana nervously explained.

"Wow…awkward," Diego mumbled to Manny.

"You can say that again," Manny mumbled back.

"I can hear you both," Diana lowly replied.

"So, what happened after Daddy proposed?" Flora questioned.

"Well to be honest, I was surprised about all of this. I mean, here I am side-by-side with your Dad, proposing to me to be his loving wife and spend the rest of my life with him together. It sounds so wonderful and a dream come true, but..." Diana explained.

"But what? What's the matter?" Flora asked worryingly.

"I...I'm sorry, but this is between your father and myself. If you don't mind, I wish to drop the subject for now," Diana sighed.

"OK," Flora softly replied with a nod.

Suddenly, they heard multiple voices from a distance that sounded like the others approaching them until they saw Sid, Buck and the rest of the group appearing up to them from the foggy maze.

"Hey, we found them!" Sid happily cheered.

"Mom!" Forrest happily cried.

"Buck, Forrest!" Flora happily exclaimed.

Manny put the female weasels down on the ground as the others reunited with one another. Buck was hugging Forrest and Flora as he sighed out with joy, "I'm so happy you guys are safe!"

"Me too, sweetie," Flora giggled as she kissed Buck.

Diana soon saw Tawk and embraced him as she asked, "Are you OK, Tawk?"

"Yes, my love. Are you OK?" Tawk asked, softly petting her head.

"I am now," Diana giggled.

Sid approached Manny and Diego as he asked, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're alright now," Manny replied.

"So, did you and Carrie make up?" Diego whispered to the sloth.

"Well not really, but I don't think we will to be honest," Sid sadly sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sid," Manny apologized in sympathy.

"It's OK. I properly deserved it for what I did to her in the past," Sid replied.

"Now that we're back together, do any of you other guys know the way out of this gloomy maze?" Carrie questioned the others.

"Not really," Manny replied, shaking his head.

"I see. Can you lift me high up in the air, Manny?" Carrie asked.

"I guess so," Manny answered with a shrug.

The mammoth soon wrapped his trunk around the female sloth and raised her in the air as Carrie looked around for an exit before she saw the way out of the maze from the light that was closer to them now.

"I can see the way out. Keep me in the air as long as you can, Manny. I'll direct you guys through," Carrie happily said.

"Great thinking there, lass!" Buck gleefully said to the female sloth.

* * *

While the group led by Carrie's directions head for the exit of the maze, Robithia watched them from her magical reflection of the river she enchanted before Leo sighed, "I told you that you should have killed them right there. Now they're leaving the maze."

"Hush now, my dear friend. All good things come to those who wait," Robithia assured the mangled sloth.

"I did my waiting...Eight years…I've waited too long for this," Leo growled a bit.

"Oh suck it up, you freak!" Edna grumbled.

"Silence! I don't wish to hear from you failures for a while!" Robithia hissed at Edna.

"We tried to stop them for you, my lady," Brute tried to explain.

"Yeah. It's just the mammoth squished us with his big fat bottom...Hehe...Bottom," Rax giggled immaturely.

"Do all alpha wolves pick the useless tools in the group?" Leo groaned.

"Don't blame me. My husband chose them," Robithia sighed.

"Your husband?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah. He was a witch wolf too, and the father of my Ripper and Carlotta. We were such a team, he and I. It's times like this I wish he wasn't killed and skinned for fur by those humans but in the end, I'll show those furless primates whose more superior!" Robithia growled.

"I wish Ripper was here too," Edna sighed.

"Well he's not! He's dead!" Leo scoffed which caused Edna to growl.

"Be mindful, Leo. Edna may be a fool at times, but she cared more for my son than anyone she knows," Robithia said.

"Enough talk! I say we kill those fools right here, right now!" Leo growled, losing his patience.

"Not yet! They will die soon enough, but I'm going to make them suffer in pain and fear first," Robithia growled back.

"Carlotta tried to do the same thing and ended up failing!" Leo scoffed loudly.

"...Carlotta was impatient and impulsive with her choices! I, however, am not..." Robithia coldly replied as her eyes glowed a demonic red.

* * *

Back at the maze cave, the group finally came to the exit of the cave as Sid cheered, "You did it, Carrie! You lead us out!"

"Told you so," Carrie replied with a grin.

"Then let's get out of this place!" Manny declared.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the group huddled together in confusion and caution before Forrest pointed at the exit and cried out, "Look! Over there!"

The group then saw boulders and rocks merging with one another near the exit as a giant boulder-shaped wolf rose before the group as red light shined on what appeared to be the eyes of the wolf.

"What is that?!" Flora cried.

"It's the Lycan Witch!" Diana gasped in terror.

"Well, well...The group is back together safe and sound, but I wouldn't leave just yet. My game has just begun," Robithia demonically spoke through the colossus wolf.

"Can't we play a different game, like hide and seek or checkers?" Sid gulped.

"Seriously?" Carrie sighed in annoyance.

"Come, Fire King and Dinosaur Hunter. Show me what you can do since you killed both my children and Victor!" Robithia growled.

"You want a challenge, witch? Alright then!" Buck growled back.

With his power of the element of earth, Buck created a live colossus T-Rex made entirely out of the rock itself before the one-eyed weasel was on top of it, growling, "How's this for a challenge then?"

"Bring it on, rodent!" Robithia hissed.

"Kick her butt, Dad!" Forrest cheered.

Soon, the two giant statues began to fight vigorously as the impact of their battle sent rocks from above falling down near the group before Sid used his power of fire to blast the boulders to tiny pieces.

"Stay close to me, guys!" Sid cried out.

"Sid, get the others out of here now!" Buck yelled out.

"Let's go!" Tawk shouted.

Sid lead the others out of the cave before he saw Robithia pinning Buck's T-Rex down and attempted to stomp on the weasel to kill him before Sid rushed back in the cave as Carrie cried out, "Sid! What are you doing?!"

"Saving my friend!" Sid called back.

"Are you kidding me?! With a monster that size, that's suicide!" Carrie cried back out.

Sid ignored her cries as he used his power of fire to send a fireball at the hind legs of the colossus wolf, sending pain to Robithia as she turned to see Sid before she sneered, "So the Fire King has decided to play? This should be interesting."

"Y-You might be bigger than me, but I'm not scared of you and-!" Sid shouted with a gulp before he screamed out and ducked down from Robithia swinging her rock tail at the sloth.

"Not scared of me, you say?" Robithia mocked Sid.

Buck then took the chance to use his colossus T-Rex to attack Robithia as the battle continued with Sid's help as he threw more fireballs to distract Robithia's colossus wolf for Buck to get more advantage to defeat her.

Carrie approached the others with a spear she made to protect herself in attempts to help the others.

"Carrie, what are you doing?!" Sid cried.

"Helping you guys!" Carrie snapped.

"Carrie! Run! Get to the others now!" Sid cried to pink sloth.

"No! I'm not leaving you guys to do this alone!" Carrie refused.

"Just go! I'll protect you...somehow!" Sid replied.

"No, Sid! I'm staying with you!" Carrie still refused.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Carrie!" Sid cried.

"I don't want you to get hurt as well, Sid!" Carrie argued.

Soon Carrie and Sid looked at one another because of what the pink sloth had just blurted out before Robithia mocked "Aww! How cute! A foolish idiotic sloth trying to defend his lover!"

"He is not my lover!" Carrie snapped at the colossus wolf.

"Yeah! She hates me!" Sid agreed.

"Just because I'm mad at you still Sid doesn't mean I hate you," Carrie admitted.

"Wait, what?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I don't hate you, Sid...I just...I..." Carrie started.

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Sid begged.

"Well you might be dead if you're not lucky, so I might as well say a few things to you since you begged me not to be a jerk to you anymore!" Carrie argued.

"Oh my god! Is this really happening?! Are we seriously having this conversation right now?!" Sid argued back.

"Yes, because I've been in thought of what you told me about your family back then and...I don't know, I just felt like I owe you at least one chance!" Carrie sternly explained.

"Well, aren't you being a saint here?!" Sid scoffed loudly.

"OK, now you're being a jerk to me!" Carrie snapped.

"I'm the jerk? I'm the jerk?! You're the one who mocked me constantly when we started this and you never gave me a chance to explain myself to you, and you dumped me off just like that!" Sid snapped back.

"I'm not the one who abandoned me at that cave you promised to meet me at years ago and left me all alone!" Carrie argued more.

"I said I was sorry! I forgot, I messed up, I know! What more do you want from me?!" Sid argues more.

"OK, I change my mind! You are still so egotistical and so selfish!" Carrie snapped again.

"Well, that makes two of us then!" Sid snapped back.

"How dare you!" Carrie shouted.

"How dare I?! How dare I?!" Sid shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Robithia roared as she swung her giant rocky paw at the sloths.

"Look out!" Carrie cried as she pushed Sid of the way.

As soon as Carrie got hit and was flung to the ground, Sid looked on in horror before a rage of fury came to him as he courageously turned to Robithia and growled, "Big mistake..."

Suddenly, an aura of flames shined on Sid as he expanded his paws up to the villain and waves of fire roared out of him, swirling around the colossus wolf and stinging Robithia in great agony. The colossus wolf was then nothing more but exploding boulders, destroying it to pieces. When the flames cleared, Sid stopped as he was shivering and panting heavily much to everyone's shock and surprise.

"Bloody hell!" Buck gasped in amazement.

"How did he do that?!" Diego gasped as well.

"I don't know," Manny replied, feeling speechless in shock.

Carrie approached Sid slowly in awe and asked, "Are you OK?"

"I...I guess so," Sid panted.

"That was...amazing!" Carrie gasped in awe.

"I didn't know I did that!" Sid gasped in awe as well.

The two sloths chuckled for a bit before Sid looked at the female sloth sadly as he sincerely apologized with, "I'm so sorry for what I said back there, though."

"Yeah...I'm sorry, too. You were right. I was a jerk," Carrie apologized as well.

"So was I," Sid admitted.

"I guess we're both idiots then," Carrie giggled.

"Yeah," Sid chuckled.

The two sloths soon began to laugh with each other before suddenly, a paw of the colossus wolf rose above them. In one final attempt, it descended and headed straight for Carrie.

"CARRIE!" Sid screamed before he pushed the female sloth out of the way.

The burning paw soon slammed down on Sid, breaking it to boulders and burying the yellow sloth in the rubble.

"SID!" Carrie screamed in horror.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	14. Campfire Sanctuary

**Chapter 13: Campfire Sanctuary**

* * *

Soon, Manny started moving away the boulders that were burying Sid as he managed to get his bonded brother out of the wreckage before the others went up to the unconscious sloth worryingly.

"Lad, are you OK?! Answer me, buddy!" Buck cried out in concern.

"Uncle Sid!" Forrest whimpered.

"I-Is he OK?" Carrie gasped out.

Diana checked up on the sloth before she could hear his heartbeats as she sighed in relief and said, "He's still alive. I can hear his heartbeats."

"Do you think he'll wake up, though?" Diego asked in concern.

"Hard to know, let's just hope for the best and keep an eye on him" Diana replied.

"Sid..." Carrie softly gasped out again, feeling shock for the male sloth after a very long time.

Soon, she felt Forrest poking her and looking up at her in tears before he sobbed, "Why do you hate Uncle Sid?"

"I...I don't h-hate him, I..." Carrie stuttered, unsure of what to say to the kit.

"Uncle Sid was the nicest sloth I've ever met, and you are always so mean to him!" Forrest whimpered out.

"Sweetie," Flora started, trying to calm her son down.

"If you weren't so nasty to Uncle Sid, this wouldn't have happened!" Forrest exclaimed as he started crying.

"Forrest, please! This is not helping!" Flora cried out as she held her son close before she motherly said, "Uncle Sid will be OK. I promise."

Flora then looked up at Carrie and asked, "Are you OK?"

"I...I don't know," Carrie stuttered.

"It's not your fault, darling. You saved his life too," Flora said, comforting the pink sloth.

"The lass is right, Carrie," Buck agreed.

Carrie looked on at the unconscious sloth being carried by a worried Manny, and she couldn't feel responsible for Sid's well-being at this point. It didn't help the fact that she was a huge jerk to him as she thought of him as one in the past. Maybe Tawk was right. Maybe she should try to talk it out with Sid like they sort of did back there and hopefully let go of the hurtful past.

"We'd better get to a safe place if we're going to make sure Sid's going to be OK," Manny declared.

"I agree," Tawk said with a nod.

The group eventually left the maze cave and for a while, they tried to look for a safe place to hide for the night. The evening was quickly arriving until they spotted an abandoned village that was ruined before Carrie stopped dead in her tracks much to the others' confusion before Manny asked, "Carrie, is everything OK?"

"It's just..." Carrie sighed.

The group looked on at the ruined village before Tawk got the idea and asked, "Is this your village, Carrie?"

"What's left of it," Carrie sadly answered.

"Is this where your people roamed with ya?" Buck asked.

"Yes. It used to be a peaceful village until Robithia came along and used her dark magic to control and destroy what's left of my tribe. I failed to save my people from her control," Carrie responded.

"Your people?" Flora questioned in confusion.

"In case ya didn't know lass, Carrie is the chief of the mini-sloths in this island," Buck explained to Flora.

"You're a chief?" Forrest curiously questioned the pink sloth.

"Not much of a chief. I'm more like the leader of the mini sloths," Carrie responded.

"But you don't look like what grandpa or grandma wears," Forrest pointed out which made the others chuckle.

"I prefer to be myself in a way," Carrie answered.

Is there any caves we can hide in so we can heal Sid?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but how are we going to heal Sid from this?" Carrie answered with another question.

"I may not have powers, but I still have the ability to make medicine from these herbs," Diana replied before she showed the herbs she had collected on the way.

"How do you know this will work then?" Diego asked.

"Diana is an Enchantress, and part of it means she learned the ways of medicine through the collection of herbs and greenery," Tawk explained.

"I may not have my powers at the moment, but that doesn't mean I'm completely useless," Diana giggled.

Carrie soon lead them to a cave near the ruined village where Buck used his earth powers to create a circle wall around the village to keep enemies out as well as creating rock-like t-rexes to keep watch.

"I gotta say Diana, these powers are good to use for protection," Buck phrased Diana.

"Indeed," Diana replied with a nod as she was applying her medicine she created for Sid. She did by sliding on purplish goo on the sloth's wounds then covering it with leaves before she added, "There. He'll likely be well on his feet in the morning."

"You are amazing," Flora gasped in awe to Diana.

"Thanks, sweetie," Diana thanked with a smile.

"So if I may ask, you said normal animals won't work well with magic and yet, here is Sid and Buck with powers. So what's the big worry for back then?" Flora asked.

"When I gave them my powers, I used it as a spell to transfer a power to them like a binding contract," Diana explained.

"Wait, so our powers won't last long?" Buck asked in confusion.

"I casted the spell to give you powers for a purpose. When Robithia stole my powers, I managed to make a bond spell on those powers as the purpose for you guys to use them is to stop Robithia and destroy her source of power. When that purpose is over, you two will lose the powers and be back to normal and my powers will return to its rightful owner unless...If...well...if I die, then the powers die too and it'll belong to Robithia permanently and nothing could stop her then," Diana replied.

"And you didn't bother telling us this in your ghostly message because…?" Carrie asked.

"Because Robithia was onto me at that point that I didn't have enough time to mind-control the message over to you guys before she stripped me of my powers and before it was too late to stop me from doing what I did for you two," Diana replied.

"So why is a normal animal or mammal using magic a bad idea?" Flora asked.

"Magic is a very powerful thing. If someone without the bloodline of magic uses it, it'll either make them stronger before it corrupts their minds and become something insane and dangerous or it would damage their bodies slowly like an infection that'll kill you. The thing though is it might be days, months or even years for that side effect to take on," Diana explained.

"Yikes..." Buck said with a gulp.

Soon, they saw Sid waking up as the others gathered around him before Carrie asked, "Sid, are you OK?"

"I'll live," Sid groaned a bit.

"I've patched you up with my medical potion, Sid. By tomorrow, your wounds will heal and you'll be back on your feet," Diana explained.

"Thanks, Diana," Sid thanked.

"Mom, I'm a little hungry," Forrest said.

"We all are, kiddo," Buck replied.

"There are a few trees outside near the ruins where fresh fruits are edible and...well..." Carrie stopped to look at Diego before she sighed, "If you want Diego, there are some dead bodies of my villagers back there. I-I guess you can eat one of them."

"Thanks I guess," Diego thanked, knowing how uncomfortable yet understanding Carrie is to the sabre.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Sid for the time being, though," Diana pointed out.

Carrie looked at the yellow sloth for a moment before she said, "I'll stay put."

Buck looked at Carrie staring at Sid before he grinned a bit, knowing that they have a lot to go through before the weasel said, "Right-o, lass. We'll bring something back for you two."

"Are you sure, Buck? I mean, Carrie knows the way around the village," Manny pointed out.

"Aye, but I have superpowers now," Buck pointed out as well before the mammals left the two sloths alone.

Carrie and Sid just stood there awkwardly for two minutes, looking and turning away from one another before Carrie finally asked, "So...are you sure you're OK?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Sid nervously chuckled. "Are you OK, Carrie?"

"I am now," Carrie replied with a small smile before she went quiet again until she then said, "I want to thank you for saving my life back there."

"Thank you too for risking yourself for me back there," Sid thanked.

"Anytime," Carrie nervously giggled.

"Carrie...Were you really worried about me back there?" Sid questioned the female sloth.

"Honestly, yes. I mean, why did you do that for me, Sid? You could've died," Carrie answered with another question.

"Because that's what you do for the ones you care about. Like in a herd, we look out for each other no matter what," Sid replied.

Carrie soon shifted a bit closer to Sid before she said, "You really do still care for me after all we've been through."

"I always have," Sid answered.

At that point, the pink sloth felt terrible for her treatment towards Sid as well as immature over him being a screw-up with their relationship in the past. She realized that she was at the brink of becoming worse than what Sid was to her years ago. It was then that Carrie sighed and confessed out to Sid with, "Sid, I want to say that I'm so sorry for being a selfish jerk to you through all of this."

"I was a selfish jerk too, Carrie. I screwed up our relationship," Sid admitted.

"But I used our past to treat you terribly when all this time you were being there for me and trying to do good for me, and I belittled you and mocked you. I was really selfish toward you and that wasn't fair," Carrie sighed.

"I understand, Carrie. I hurt you in the past and I deeply regret it. Truly, I do," Sid replied.

The two sloths looked at each other before Carrie then apologized with, "I'm really sorry, Sid."

"I'm really sorry too, Carrie," Sid apologized back before he nervously asked, "Do you think that maybe we can put the past behind us and start over again?"

Carrie generally smiled at the yellow sloth for the first time in a long time and answered with, "Of course, Sid. That would be awesome."

Carrie eventually hugged Sid who was surprised by this and as he was about to hug her back, Carrie quickly let go of the embrace and exhales out, "Sorry. I know that was quick, but you could really use a shower."

"Sorry about that. I-I'll do it in the morning," Sid nervously chuckled.

"A-And just to be clear, we're just friends, right?" Carrie nervously giggled.

"Oh, yeah. Just friends," Sid nervously laughed.

The two sloths had a laugh together before they relaxed within each other's presences until Carrie asked, "So...your family abandoned you?"

"They never cared about me even after I was born. They hated me," Sid sadly replied.

"But why, Sid? There's gotta be a reason for that," Carrie replied.

"I was a screw up to them," Sid sighed.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"I was nothing to them but a freak, an accident and a screw up," Sid sadly replied.

"That's awful. I mean no disrespect and I know your family was dysfunctional, but I never knew they would be like that to you," Carrie nervously commented.

"Well...I used to believe their cold words until I met the herd," Sid replied.

"Do they always abandon you?" Carrie asked.

"They always kept abandoning me. They always migrated without me and never wanted me to be part of the family. To them I was an accident," Sid replied.

"That's horrible, Sid," Carrie sadly said.

"I know...but then again, that's how I met Manny and Diego a few minutes later. Ever since then, we became a herd," said Sid.

"I see...Well, I feel sorry for you Sid. You deserve better than what they did to you...And looking at you now with the friends you got, I say you have," Carrie replied as she smiled at Sid.

"Thanks, Carrie," Sid thanked.

The two sloths paws eventually touched one another to which neither of them noticed until they heard Buck clearing his throat before he smiled and chuckled, "Am I interrupting you two?"

"No," both Sid and Carrie nervously and quickly replied.

"Right-o. Well here ya go, sloths," Buck said, handing out a bag of fruits for the two sloths.

"Thanks, Buck," Sid thanked.

"Anytime, my lad," Buck replied, bro-fisting the sloth.

"So, what happens now?" Carrie asked.

"We'll camp here for the night and I'll keep watch," Buck responded.

"You don't have to stay up all night for us, Buck," Carrie said.

"Please. I am a night weasel at times and being the Dinosaur Hunter, one needs to protect his friends and family from harm," Buck explained.

"Be careful, Buck," Sid said.

"I always am, buddy," Buck responded with a nod before he left the two sloths inside and kept a watchful eye around the area for the night. He made sure Robithia and her villainous army were not around to cause harm to the others as well.

"We'll stop ya eventually, Lycan Witch," Buck growled under his breath about Robithia.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	15. Affection?

**Chapter 14: Affection?**

* * *

The next morning, Carrie woke up to see that Sid was gone before she looked around to see that Buck was gone too. The pink sloth started to freak out a bit that something terrible might have happened to them before she rushed outside and noticed the group getting breakfast around the empty village like everything was normal.

"Morning, Carrie," Flora greeted.

"M-Morning," Carrie replied before clearing her throat. "Where's Buck and Sid?"

"Oh they found this waterfall over at the other cave of the village and Buck's just helping Sid clean himself since Sid's arm is damaged a bit," Flora responded.

"I see," Carrie said with a nod.

"Wait, are you worried about Sid?" Flora asked, noticing the nervousness on Carrie.

"Kind of. I mean, we are friends again and after what happened, I'm kind of a little worried about him," Carrie explained.

"That is so sweet," Flora adorably responded.

"I got to go," Carrie quickly said as she walked off to which Diana looked at Flora and asked, "What's the matter with her?"

"Nothing," Flora giggled.

Carrie went into the bathing caves of her village before she saw Buck all wet and twisting his body like a towel as the pink sloth gasped in alarm, causing the weasel to spin his body back to normal as he looked up to see Carrie in front of him.

"Ah good morning there, lass. How did ya sleep?" Buck gleefully asked.

"I…um...slept fine," Carrie responded, clearing her throat again.

"Good to hear," Buck said with a nod.

"Say Buck, how did you...you...?" Carrie nervously questioned the one-eyed weasel.

"How did I wrap my body like a towel, ya ask? Well it's one of my tricks, lass," Buck chuckled.

"Impressive. Strange, but impressive," Carrie replied with a nod.

"Thanks. I remember the first time I did that in front of Flora. It freaked her out for a bit," Buck chuckled.

"I see. Have you seen Sid?" Carrie asked.

"He's havin' a bath in the river over there," said Buck.

"Is he OK?" The pink sloth asked.

"He's fine. The medicine Diana cooked up last night worked," Buck replied.

"Oh thank goodness," Carrie exhaled in relief.

"You and Sid really are getting along now," Buck pointed out with a grin.

"Well like Tawk said, you can't let the past haunt you forever," Carrie replied with a shrug.

"Right-o. You can see him if ya want. I'm sure he won't mind," Buck said as he then dried his body off with a leaf as a towel.

"Thanks," Carrie said thankfully.

"No worries, lass!" Buck called out as he continued drying himself.

The pink sloth went further into the waterfall cave and saw Sid relaxing in the bath. His fur was a clean bright yellow and the wetness of his fur shined through the sunlight from the hole on top of the cave. He then saw Carrie and waved at her who waved back nervously before she slipped on a wet rock and fell into the water, much to the male sloth's alarm.

Sid then swam to Carrie who poked her head out, coughing out water as Sid asked in concern, "Are you OK, Carrie?!"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Carrie coughed.

"Thank goodness for that. What are you doing here anyway?" The yellow sloth asked.

"I was just wondering where you and Buck disappeared too," Carrie nervously replied as she covered her eyes with her paws.

"Umm...Carrie? What are you doing?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I'm covering my eyes," Carrie responded.

"I can see that, but why are you doing that?" Sid questioned.

"A...Aren't you naked?" Carrie answered with a blush on her face.

Sid couldn't help but laugh hysterically as the female sloth moved her paws from her face and saw him laughing as she sternly asked, "Why are you laughing like that?"

"Carrie, in case you didn't notice, I still got fur on me. So technically, I'm not naked at all," Sid chuckled.

"Oh, right," Carrie nervously giggled before she did a face-palmed and hilariously said, "Uh-Doy!"

The two sloths laughed together before they stared at one another in awkward silence until the pink sloth asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. Diana's stuff really works. Thank goodness for her," Sid responded.

"Yes, indeed," Carrie replied.

"Actually, could you do me a favor?" Sid asked.

"What's that?" Carrie responded with a question.

"Could you remove this leaf pack from off my arm for me?" Sid nervously questioned with a smile.

"Sure," Carrie answered with a nod.

As the pink sloth grabbed the leaf pack that was stuck with the medical goo made by Diana, she soon took it off like a person ripping off a band-aid quickly as Sid felt tremendous pain from some of the fur being ripped from the skin by the hardened goo. Sid eventually held his painful arm and was about to scream when he noticed Carrie looking uneasy and cringing at the reaction she caused before he smiled widely to hide the pain and squeaked out, "Thank you."

"Did that hurt?" Carrie nervously questioned Sid.

"No. Just give me a moment," Sid nervously laughed before rapidly dunking and screaming underwater, making bubbles from the surface from his screaming.

After Sid poked his head back out of the water, Carrie then said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to rip it off so quick."

"It's OK. It happens," Sid responded with an awkward grin.

"Let me look at your arm," Carrie said before she gently took Sid's healed arm and examined it. "It's not that bad. Some fur got off, but it'll grow back and..."

She then felt something tight and firm in her grip of Sid's arm before realizing that it was a strong muscle underneath. She then took another look at Sid again whose body was halfway out of the watering hole and noticed that underneath the wet fur was a bit of muscles and abs. They weren't too revealing, but a bit small like a man at the starting process of working out.

"What's the matter?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I never realized this, but...you got good muscles there," Carrie complimented.

"Oh well, I'm not that muscular," Sid nervously replied as he blushed.

"I know that but still, it looks cool," Carrie said.

"Thanks. To be honest, doing things with Buck as his best friend for ten years kind of made me lose a bit of weight. I still got the belly, but I'm getting healthier and stronger than I was years ago," Sid explained.

"Wow, that is...amazing," Carrie said in a bit of awe, seeing Sid from a different prospective for the first time since years ago.

"Carrie, are you alright? Your face is a little red," Sid asked Carrie.

The pink sloth looked down at the water and noticed her blushing in the reflection before she quickly responded, "Oh yes, yes! I'm fine! I'll just be outside waiting for you."

"OK," Sid responded with a shrug. "I'll be out in a minute."

"OK," Carrie replied with a quick nod as she hopped out of the water, giving Sid and mostly herself some privacy.

The pink sloth went further into the cave and exhaled out gleefully, "Wow, I never knew Sid can be such a...!" It was this moment that Carrie realized why she was acting this way before she nervously chuckled, "Oh, no. You don't dare. Girl, girl, girl. I'm warning you! Oh no! I think I have a crush. I can't. I think I'm falling for him. Oh, no!"

Carrie then took a peek out on Sid happily swimming in the water and shrugged with, "Why not?"

 **CARRIE:**  
 _Women have been making bad choices  
Since the beginning of time.  
Are you gonna be another one of mine? Ohh_

Soon Sid noticed Carrie watching him and waved at her happily again before he asked, "Is something wrong, Carrie?"

"Oh! Oh no! I'm just thinking," Carrie awkwardly replied.

"About what?" Sid questioned.

"Well, you know how fast we are becoming friends again and realizing that you think you know someone yesterday and then the next moment, you're seeing a whole new perspective at the person you know. Know what I mean?" Carrie nervously explained.

"Ummm...Nope. Not really," Sid answered, shaking his head.

"N-Never mind. I'll just be outside," Carrie replied before she dashed off.

As she went back to the corner of the cave, she turned her back against the wall and sighed out in frustration with herself.

 **CARRIE:**  
 _Used to think you were from outer space  
Who's that bright-eyed guy in your place?  
You're kind of cute  
When you're not so shy.  
Oh._

 _But I've been here before_  
 _Have I come back for more?_  
 _Another chapter in the history of wrong guys_  
 _You used to be so "eh"_  
 _A limp lackluster bore_  
 _But now you're changing into_  
 _Something I just can't ignore._

 _Sidney, honestly_  
 _Iv'e been hurt like this before_  
 _Is there really more to you_  
 _Then I always thought?_  
 _How can you surprise me anymore?_  
 _Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh-Woooooooooooooah!_

The pink sloth soon shook her head in denial and banged her head a couple of times before grunting out, "He's not your type anymore, you nitwit. But why are they only nice when they are _so_ not for you?!"

 **CARRIE:**  
 _Don't want to be another star-crosses lover.  
We all know how that ends.  
I'm better off without him  
We're better off as friends.  
But I've been here before  
Have I come back for more?_

 _Another chapter in the history of wrong guys._  
 _Yesterday no spark_  
 _No heart aching allure_  
 _But today I'm feeling_  
 _Something I just can't ignore._

 _Sidney, honestly_  
 _I've been hurt like this before_  
 _Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh-Whooooooooooooah!_

 _The history of wrong guys:_  
 _Chapter one - he's a bum_  
 _Two - he's not into you_  
 _Three - he's a sleaze_  
 _Four- loves the girl next door_  
 _Five- loves the boy next door_  
 _Six - don't love you no more_  
 _-makes you insecure_  
 _-makes you so unsure_  
 _-is so immature_  
 _-loves his mother more_  
 _-or..._  
 _... has a girlfriend named Nicola_

 _Urgh..._

Soon Carrie saw Sid out of the bath and wiping his rear end with a leaf towel before hanging it on his shoulder. The pink sloth got a good view of Sid's butt, noticing how clean and round it was. Normally, it would turn her off seeing Sid's butt in the past but now, it made her feel hot and speechless.

"Well, all clean," Sid chuckled as he walked out before Carrie stumbled to the ground and dreamily sighed out loudly.

 **CARRIE:**  
 _Sidney, honestly  
Iv'e been hurt like this before  
I can see there's more to you  
Than what I always thought  
But I won't be burned anymore  
Oh, oh, oh, __Oh-Woooooooooooooah!_

"Hey Carrie! You coming?" Sid called out.

"I'm coming!" Carrie called back as she nervously walked out of the cave.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **THE SONG "THE HISTORY OF WRONG GUYS" is copyright to** **Cyndi Lauper and Harvey Fierstein.**


	16. Dangerously Evil

**Chapter 15: Dangerously Evil**

* * *

Soon the others gathered around the abandoned sloth village as Carrie approached them quickly and said, "What's going on?"

"We need to find a way to stop Robithia before she could do anymore harm to us," Tawk responded.

"Any ideas then?" Carrie asked.

"Not yet but with both Sid and Buck's power, we might have a chance to stop her," Diana answered.

"Haven't you forgotten that last time we fought her directly, our powers were no match for her?" Sid pointed out.

"Aye. She's like Carlotta, only a hundred times worse," Buck added.

"But we can't give up now. The whole tribe and the others are depending on us," Forrest sadly said.

"Do not worry, my little grand-cub. If we had defeated the other evil doers before, we can stop Robithia too," Tawk assured his grandson.

"Daddy's right. When there's a will, there is a way," Flora agreed.

"It's not going to be easy. She knows exactly what we're planning," Sid responded.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"Think about it. She knew we were coming when we rescued the girls and Forrest. So if she can see us now, she'll do anything in her power to counter-strike us," Sid explained.

"I hate to admit it, but Sid's right. We're like ants to her and she's waiting to squish us," said Diego.

"Exactly! She's toying with us like Carlotta did," Sid agreed.

"Then what must we do?" Carrie asked the yellow sloth.

"We have to fight her now and put an end to this madness once and for all," Buck suggested.

"It's not like we can march straight in and fight her like that. It'd be suicide," Carrie replied.

"Well if she's not a coward, then she should fight us all right here right now," Sid spoke with determination before he looked around the area, "You hear me, Robithia?! We're not afraid of you! So what are you waiting for, huh?! What are you waiting for?!"

Suddenly, a portal appeared below the gang as they all screamed and fell down into the portal before landing on the ground through the other side. Eventually, they all noticed that they were back at the Lycan Witch's cave before seeing the witch wolf herself on top of a rock as she then shrugged and said to the yellow sloth, "If you insist."

The gang sternly looked on at Sid in annoyance before the yellow sloth nervously chuckled, "Note to self: shut up."

"You think?!" Carrie firmly snapped at Sid.

The gang got up as Robithia leaped down to where Leo and the wolf trio were as the witch then sneered, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"And yet you wasted eight years planning this?" Leo scoffed.

"Patience is a virtue. All great things come to those who can wait," Robithia started.

"I've waited eight years too long for this and this is far as I can hold on this vendetta to!" Leo growled.

"Now now, Leo...You'll have your revenge and we will do what we planned to do," Robithia sweetly replied to Leo.

 _Leo...Leo...Why have I known that name before? Where have I seen him before?_ Carrie thought to herself.

"Well then, what are ya waiting for, ya mangy mutt?! Let's finish this!" Buck growled as he and Sid prepared themselves.

"Gladly!" Robithia growled.

Soon, the Lycan Witch created a force field around the quartet as the herd and the wolves helplessly watched the scenario before them.

"Be careful, daddy!" Forrest cried.

"I'll be fine, lad," Buck assured his son.

"Sid…" Carrie started in concern.

"I'll be fine too, Carrie ... Hopefully," Sid gulped.

"Now, let's do this!" Robithia yelled.

Buck and Sid used their powers against Robithia and Leo, sending balls of fire and stone boulders at them. Robithia, however, used her powers to stop them in their tracks while Leo was getting hit by the fireballs and was knocked to the ground.

"This isn't really working for me!" Leo yelled.

"Well try not to die if you can before I stop the two worms in front of me, then you can kill the sloth!" Robithia growled.

Suddenly, a whip of rock whacked Robithia and sent her bouncing on the walls of the force field before Sid blasted her down with a large fireball, knocking the Lycan Witch to the dirt. The herd eventually started cheering support for the heroic duo as the wolves watched on in anger and concern for their mistress.

They soon noticed Robithia shaking while getting up to which Leo sneered, "Is something wrong, mistress?"

"I'm fine..." Robithia growled a bit before snarling at the duo, "Lucky shot, but don't get too carried away."

The battle soon continued as a clash of power between the two heroes and the Lycan Witch flashed around with every dino-like rock attacking Robithia and Sid's fire technique used to also stop the Lycan Witch on her tracks as Leo tried his best to dodge the oncoming chaos around him due to his weak scarred body.

"I don't get it. Robithia was strong the last time we saw her, but now she seems to be struggling," Carrie said in confusion.

"She's getting weak!" Diana gasped out.

"What?" Flora asked.

"I think using too much power is making her worn out. She is pretty old for her age now and that can do a lot of change with the power within her," Diana replied.

"You really think so?" Tawk asked.

"Ether that or...something is afoul here," Diana said with suspicious.

Robithia was eventually panting heavily and shivering in exhaustion as she growled, "What is happening to me?! I am the most powerful witch in the world. I feel so weak and...my power...What's going on here?!"

"I believe that's my cue."

The group and the wolves turned to Leo who was holding a ruby in his paw as Robithia gasped, "W-What is that?"

"It's a ruby. An enchanted one, to be precise," Leo chuckled.

"Enchanted? What are you talking about?!" Robithia demanded.

"I would say, but the term I want to use is 'actions speak louder than words'," Leo responded as he grinned deviously.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Leo stabbed Robithia in the chest with his sharp claws much to everyone's horror before Leo began to chant the ancient language of Robithia's magic. Leo then let the wolf go and streaks of red aura came out of her, getting absorbed into the ruby Leo was holding as he then let it absorb into his chest like a brooch.

"What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Robithia screamed in agony.

"While you were too busy watching over the idiots for eight years, wasting both of our time planning your little payback, I've being studying how to use your ancient power. It wasn't easy at first but as the years go by, I've finally learned to understand the language of your power; So basically now I am taking over this show and your powers are now mine to control!" Leo evilly laughed.

"I saved you from certain death and this is how you repay me?!" Robithia bellowed.

"Save me?! HA! You only healed me to torture me and use me as a tool for your needy desires! You know what you wolves are?! Selfish! Both you and your stupid dead runts! I've done nothing but slave away and I hoped you'd help me with a simple task, but no more! I will no longer be the weakling because now who's the boss?! Huh?! Who's the boss now?! It's me! I am the strongest one now!" Leo growled with deep hatred.

As soon as every power out of Robithia was drained into Leo, he used his new dark power to blast Robithia to ashes as her dying scream echoed around before it faded hauntingly. The herd watched in horror as Leo was floating in the air, twitching and growling before his entire body grew muscular. His fur grew back to its normal colour and crimson aura wrapped around him like a shield.

The revived and improved sloth then lowered himself to the ground before grinning madly at his enemies and evilly cheered, "I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Oh-!" Sid squealed in shock.

"-Crikey!" Buck said in surprise.

"Now this is more like it! I am back on top with more power than I can imagine!" Leo vigorously exclaimed.

"We've beaten you before! Twice, in fact! What makes ya bloody think you'll win this time?" Buck growled.

"Because I am stronger than both of you combined! Don't believe me?" Leo sneered as he glared at the others. "Kneel before your new master!"

"You're insane!" Manny spat out.

"I said..." Leo growled as he used his new power to torture the others by stinging them with red rays of light. "KNEEL!"

The others reacted in pain and bowed before him to which the red sloth sneered, "That's better. You are all now the worthless worms that you all are!"

"Ya bloody monster!" Buck angrily yelled as he charged at Leo with his knife.

The red sloth grabbed the weapon and with his power, he blew it up to pieces flinging Buck away in impact. The one-eyed weasel looked on in distraught of his priceless possession destroyed piece-by-piece on the ground.

"Oh no!" Flora gasped in distraught as well.

"Dad!" Forrest sobbed.

"Buck!" Sid started when suddenly he was grabbed by Leo.

The two sloths floated in the air as Leo evilly laughed out, "I just love how easy it is to get away with this crap with you people. I took away Robithia's powers, and you just sat there and let me. I killed Robithia and tortured your family, and you just sat there and let me. I transformed and became more powerful than you, AND YOU JUST SAT RIGHT THERE AND LET ME!"

"We get the point! We're idiots!" Sid chocked.

"I'm going to enjoy taking everything away from you piece-by-piece until I finally get you all alone in the world, and you shall die alone!" Leo growled.

"Wait a minute! Now I remember you!" Carrie angrily shouted out.

The rest of the gang even Leo and the wolves looked on at Carrie as Leo scoffed, "Have we met before?"

"Leo! You were once the chief of the mini-sloth tribe before me!" Carrie revealed.

"How the heck did you know that?!" Leo exclaimed before he examined the pink sloth. "Wait a minute...Now I remember you...Carrietta!"

"Carrietta?" The others said in confusion.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that name, it was her nickname and it mostly peeved her off," Sid happily pointed out until he saw Carrie's glare before he cleared his throat. "Right. 'Shut up, Sid.'"

"You haven't changed one bit, Leo. No, scratch that. You are worse than you were before! When you were the chief, you were selfish, pushy and you cared for no one but yourself! Your rule became so bad that everyone including me had you exiled because of how stupid and selfish you were as their leader!" Carrie angrily explained.

"I think that explains so much about Leo," Buck spoke out.

"You're the worst sloth we've ever known! You're not just a regular moron, but you were born and raised as one!" Carrie spitefully spat.

Leo growled loudly and gripped harder on Sid's throat, glaring at Carrie as he hissed, "I am NOT a moron!"

"Oh yes, you are! You're the moron that nearly put our tribe to extinction!" Carrie shouted.

"Carrie, you're not helping here!" Sid weakly cried as he chocked loudly on the tight grip of Leo's paws on his throat.

"Oh really?! Well, can a moron do this?!" Leo yelled.

With his power, Leo sent Carrie flying to collide with the stone wall and it hurt the female sloth as she fell to the ground. This sparked fury in Sid again as his fire power began to heat up and the yellow sloth angrily unleashed a burning blast at Leo, plunging him into the deep ground as he yelled, "That's what you get, you jerk!" before he suddenly recollected himself.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Buck gasped in awe.

"What's happening to me?" Sid asked in confusion.

Soon, they saw Leo back on top of the rock again as he wiped away the dust without a scratch or sting on him before he growled, "Was that really your best shot? Let me show you mine!"

 **LEO: (to the herd)**  
 _I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you_

 **LEO: (to the wolves)**  
 _I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)_

 **LEO: (to Carrie)**  
 _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time_

 **LEO: (to Sid and Buck)**  
 _I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

Leo then fought with the heroic duo, but all their strategies were blocked by Leo as he eventually overpowered them and clashed them down.

 **LEO:**  
 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

 **LEO: (to Carrie)**  
 _I don't like your kingdom keys  
They once belonged to me  
You ask me for a place to sleep  
Locked me out and threw a feast_

Leo soon toyed with and attacked everyone in the herd as he made them float, bang on walls and even punch one another as he watched in amusement of his power play.

 **LEO: (to everyone)**  
 _The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours_

 _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time_  
 _Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time_  
 _I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined_  
 _I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

 _Ooh, look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me_  
 _Ooh, look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_

 _I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me_  
 _I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams_  
 _I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me_  
 _I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams_  
 _I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me_  
 _I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams_  
 _I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me_  
 _I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams_

Leo stopped the power play and grabbed Sid by the throat before he heard the yellow sloth chocking out his name and Leo sneered at him with, "I'm sorry. The old Leo can't speak to you right now ... Why? Oh...cause he's dead!"

Sid broke free and the two sloths clashed with their powers, both fire and darkness collided and struggled to win.

 **LEO:**  
 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

 _Ooh, look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me_  
 _Ooh, look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_

Leo overpowered Sid before the yellow sloth fell to the ground in pain as Carrie rushed over to him in concern before Leo clapped his paws slowly and cheered, "That was amusing, but I want to get this show on the road. So let the real games begin!"

Soon, he separated the herd again with his powers and sent them through portals like Robithia had done as the trio of wolves approached him in fear and bowed before him. Leo then looked down at them with a sadistic grin and said, "Bring the mini sloth army to me. We have work to do."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **NOTE: THE SONG LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO IS COPYRIGHT TO TAYLOR SWIFT**


	17. Fears

**Chapter 16: Fears**

* * *

Sid eventually got up from the ground when he was out of the portal and groaned, "How many times must we go through with this?"

The sloth saw Carrie with along with Manny and Diego, but the weasels were missing as he then asked, "Any sign of the others?"

"No. I think they're lost somewhere together like we are," Manny replied.

"Well this is just great. Now we got to deal with Leo," Diego groaned.

"I know. Things got from bad to worse," Sid agreed.

"Thanks to you," Carrie scoffed to Sid.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sid asked.

"You and Buck just stood there while Leo was becoming a powerful demonic being instead of, I don't know, trying to stop him and the other baddies like you promised!" Carrie argued.

"OK, we screwed up! We know that but next time, we'll do better!" Sid argued back.

"Next time?! What if there isn't a next time?! What if Leo kills us before we can even have another chance at stopping him because you two couldn't even do one thing right?!" Carrie snapped.

"I didn't see you nor the others doing anything too, so don't you blame this on both Buck and I!" Sid scoffed with his arms crossed.

Silence filled the room before Diego then said, "I hate to admit it, but Sid is right. We didn't even do much to stop Leo either, so I don't think it's fair to chew on Sid for this at all."

"Let's just agree we're all to blame for Leo's rise to power," Manny pointed out.

Carrie soon deeply exhaled and nodded with, "You're right." before she gave Sid a guilty look before adding, "I'm sorry for what I said, Sid."

"It's alright," Sid replied with a nod.

"No really. I shouldn't have been harsh on you. I'm just scared that I'll lose my tribe, my people to Leo. He's the worst sloth in the history of the sloths and knowing what he's like, he won't stop at nothing to get what he wants," Carrie explained.

"Carrie, Leo is my worst nemesis. He hates me right to the core and would rather see me dead than to see the error of his own ways," Sid replied.

"You're not alone. After he was dethroned and I was chosen as the new chief of the sloth village, Leo vowed for revenge before he fled and was never to be seen again for a very long time. Even before all of this now, we all thought he was gone for good," Carrie explained.

"I hope Buck and I have enough power to stop him," Sid expressed his hopes.

"Well if Buck cannot help, then you are the only one who can stop him," Manny pointed out.

"But how? What power do I need to stop Leo? To save you guys?! I feel like I cannot do anything right on my own," Sid sighed.

"What are you saying, buddy?" Diego asked.

"Everytime something bad happens, I always rely on you guys including Buck to help me out. Together, we overcome whatever threatens us and what not. See, you guys can even stop things on your own...I can't," Sid revealed.

"But you might be our only hope to stop Leo if anything happens to us or Buck," Carrie said.

"Didn't you see Leo thrash me to a pulp back there? I couldn't stop him on my own. So what chance do I have against him the next time I confront him?" Sid sadly sighed.

"Don't give up, Sid," Diego responded.

"Yeah, you can do this, Sid. As long as you have confidence and strength within you, then nothing can overcome you," Manny encouraged.

"Thanks for using lip-services on me, but we all know what the truth is," Sid sighed. "Come on. Let's find the others."

As Sid quietly left, the others followed the sloth in concern and worry if what Sid was saying about himself was true and he could not stop Leo on his own if he had to.

* * *

Meanwhile Buck, Flora, Forrest, Tawk and Diana were lost in a cave, cautiously walking by to find the others. Buck, on the other hand, was devastated by the fact that Leo had destroyed his knife. It made the weasel think back on what all he had been through to make it ever since his first encounter with Rudy a long time ago, only for it all to go to waste because of the red sloth. He didn't let go of hope though and he still had confidence and strength in him especially since he still had his earth powers Diana had gave him as well as Sid with his fire powers.

The weasels still went on to find the others while lost as Forrest gulped with, "Do you think we'll get out of here and go home?"

"We'll find the others and get back home soon, dear," Flora gently assured her son.

"There's nothing to fear, my boy. We're here to make sure you and the ladies are safe and sound as well as your grandfather," Buck said with a wink to his son.

"Are you excited that Daddy's going to be Chief, Forrest?" Flora giggled as she cuddled her son.

"Yeah! Then I can grow up like him and be the next Chief!" Forrest cheered.

Buck smiled at this but deep down, he was still not as happy or excited as he wanted to be. Diana tried to use her magic, but unfortunately to no avail as she sighed out, "I guess Leo has my powers now."

"What makes you say that, my love?" Tawk responded.

"Well think about it! Leo studied the language of our sorcery and used it to his advantage, and now he stole the power from Robithia and has become dangerously powerful. So not only he is risking his life, but every one of us too. The more he uses it, the more deranged, chaotic and destructive he becomes. Who knows how long it will be before it'll destroy him," Diana explained.

"So we should let him use the power to make himself weak," Tawk suggested.

"It doesn't work like that. Using the power does not make him weak. It can kill him, but it might take months or years for that to happen and with the way he is doing things now, I fear we don't have much time before he finds and kills us," Diana replied.

"Well, what can we do?" Tawk asked in concern.

"I gave Buck and Sid powers for a reason. Fight fire with fire, you know what I mean?" Diana said.

"I see. So the only way to stop evil from using its power is to use a similar power against it," Tawk said with a nod.

"Yes, but I suspect Leo might get the idea soon if we encounter him again," Diana replied.

"Then we'd best find the others fast and come up with a plan that will stop Leo before he can begins his madness," Tawk suggested.

"I agree," Diana responded with a nod.

As they continued walking past the dark cave, Tawk looked at his lover and cleared his throat before asking, "Diana?"

"Yes, Tawk?" Diana replied.

"I know this is not a good time to ask you this, but have you given thought about what I've asked you yesterday afternoon?" Tawk nervously questioned.

"D-Do you mean the proposal?" Diana answered with another question.

"Yeah, that. I understand this is sudden now, but it's true. Everything I said and did yesterday was asking you to marry me," Tawk said while blushing hard.

"I understand that," Diana replied as she slowly nodded.

"So...have you thought about it?" Tawk softly asked.

"Well..." Diana started as looked at Tawk.

This was everything she had dreamt of. How she wished to say the word he hoped to hear her say and be with him as his wife for the rest of their lives, except for one small problem ...Volda... Even though she was gone from this world, she was Tawk's first true love and Flora's real mother. What could Diana offer them like Volda did for the two? A side of Diana said that it was too selfish to steal memories and devoted love for someone very dearest to both Tawk and Flora.

She couldn't do it. It didn't feel right to do it to Tawk and Flora if it meant them forgetting Volda and all that she had done for them before her untimely passing.

"I...I don't think this is the perfect time to talk about this," Diana said, shaking her head.

"Diana..." Tawk started.

"I'm so sorry, but can we talk about this when this is all over please?" Diana begged.

"I...well...alright," Tawk softly answered as he then kissed his girlfriend before leading on with Flora and Forrest.

Buck walked up to Diana and asked, "Is everything alright there, Diana?"

"Y-Yeah. Everything's alright," Diana responded.

"Is it about Tawk proposing to ya?" Buck asked.

"How did you-?" Diana quickly responded.

"Flora told me last night and I'm getting the feeling you're getting cold feet about this," said Buck.

"...Please don't say anything to Tawk about this," Diana pleaded.

"But why don't ya want to marry Tawk? He would be a wonderful mate for you," Buck asked.

"It's complicated and I wish for you to not say anything to anyone especially Tawk," Diana sighed.

"Alright...but at least you're the not only one with a problem outside this situation," Buck replied.

"What do you mean?" The albino weasel questioned the one-eyed weasel.

"I'll be frank with ya like I was with Sid. I don't think I really want to become the Chief when Tawk retires," Buck confessed.

"Why do you feel like that way, young man?" Diana whispered.

"I feel like I'm sacrificing my adventurous life out in the Dinosaur World to be shut down in a throne cave for the rest of my life, doing things for the other weasels in the tribe that I might not have the ability to do. I understand that I am to become Chief someday, but...I didn't expect it to be so soon," Buck confessed the same way he did to Sid.

"Have you even talked to Tawk about this?" Diana asked.

"I'd fear I would really upset him and Flora and I would seem so...selfish," Buck sadly replied.

"Maybe if you can try to make the others understand your worries, they could help you or something," Diana suggested.

"Maybe...I-I don't know," Buck nervously sighed out.

The two weasels looked away from one another, not sure of what to say to cheer each other up or deal with the problems ahead of them. Their thoughts were interrupted when the weasels eventually found Sid and the others at the end of the cave.

"That was quick this time," Buck chuckled.

"Yeah," Sid chuckled as well.

"At least we're out of the cave. Now we got to find somewhere safe while Leo is getting used to his powers," Diana pointed out.

"I know just where to go, and it's not from here. Follow me," Carrie replied as she started leading the others to her secret safe place.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	18. Memories

**Chapter 17: Memories**

* * *

Later on, the group reached to the far end of the island as they stopped at an odd but beautiful sea cave at one of the beaches. Inside the sea cave was a swirly-shaped tree that was exposed to the light from the hole of the cave roof.

"Wait...I remember this place!" Sid gasped.

"You do?" Tawk asked.

"Yes. This tree is known as the Tree of Wonders," Sid happily answered.

"Tree of Wonders?" both Diego and Manny asked in confusion.

"It's named that because it's the oldest tree that lived, and it's home to the beautiful fireflies that come at night every so often. Few mammals had seen it at night with its amazement lights that make the cave and the tree so beautiful," Sid replied.

"Wow!" Forrest gasped in awe.

Sid then looked at Carrie and then said, "It was also the day we first met, right Carrie?"

"Wait, you remember that?" Carrie asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course. I remember most of the times we were together," Sid smiled before he chuckled out, "You really didn't like me at first."

The group grinned at Carrie with a raised eyebrow as she nervously giggled, "I was...misjudged with him."

"Define 'was'," Sid teased.

"Oh stop it!" Carrie scoffed then giggled.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Flora questioned the sloths.

"Well, it was years ago when we were teens," Carrie started.

* * *

 _The pink teenage sloth was at the Tree of Wonders, crying after a messy breakup with her boyfriend after she had found him cheating on her with another female sloth._

 _"Stupid perfect-yet-cheating-yet-handsome jerk! Why are the best ones always such horrible choices for me?!" Carrie loudly cried out._

 _"I don't know. You may not have found the right one yet."_

 _Carrie got startled by the voice as she jumped up and looked around to see nothing before she called out, "Who's that?!"_

 _Suddenly, a male sloth was upside down on a tree branch facing Carrie out of nowhere, cheerfully saying, "Hello."_

 _Carrie reacted in alarm and punched the male sloth in the nose as he fell down on the ground in pain._

 _"Good punch," the male sloth groaned._

 _Carrie looked down to see a rather unattractive, smelly sloth in front of her as she asked in disgust, "Who or what are you?"_

 _"Sorry to scare you like that. I'm Sidney, but you call me Sid," Sid replied._

 _"Were you spying on me?" Carrie asked._

 _"No. I was relaxing up here when I saw you crying," Sid responded._

 _"Oh..." Carrie said with a nod._

 _"So, what's the matter?" Sid sincerely asked._

 _"That is none of your business," Carrie scoffed and looked away._

 _"You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for anyone who needs help," Sid kindly offered._

 _"I don't even know you nor do you know me!" Carrie snapped a bit._

 _"I just told you. I'm Sid," Sid pointed out._

 _"Yeah. So?" Carrie shrugged._

 _"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Sid asked._

 _"Why should I?" Carrie asked another question._

 _"Because my mom said that introductions are a good way to start a conversation," the male teenager replied._

 _"Right..." Carrie said, slowly nodding._

 _"Is something bothering you?" Sid questioned the female sloth._

 _"Yeah. When's the last time you had a bath?" Carrie asked, disgusted by Sid's foul odor on his fur._

 _"Aaaah...A year or two?" Sid answered with a shrug._

 _"Seriously?" Carrie scoffed._

 _"Yeah. Why?" Sid asked in confusion._

 _"OK...Sid...Let me give you some advice. If you even want to make a good first impression…" Carrie started before she pushed Sid off to the water where the teenage sloth poked his head. "Clean yourself up first so you don't go smelling like something died."_

 _"Oh, I see! So if I have a bath, then will you talk with me?" Sid happily asked._

 _"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Carrie scoffed as she turned away with an "hmph"._

 _"OK. I'll see you soon," Sid happily cheered as he swam out of the cave._

 _"What a freaky creature," Carrie said as she shuddered._

* * *

The others looked at Carrie and Sid while understanding the circumstances with how Sid was in the past. They looked unamused about Carrie's snarky persona as a teenager.

"Alright, so maybe we got off on the wrong foot at the start," Carrie bashfully admitted.

"Define 'maybe'," Sid said, smirking at Carrie.

"Are you going to continue rubbing your face on my mistakes?" Carrie scoffed.

"Um, lass? You did the same thing to Sid when we first met ya," Buck pointed out.

"Thank you, Buck," Sid thanked.

"OK. Fair point," Carrie sighed.

"So, what happened next?" Tawk asked the sloths.

"Well, I took a couple of baths like Carrie wanted me to do..." Sid continued the story.

* * *

 _A day later, Sid walked to the sea cave where the Tree of Wonders was at and there she was, still lying on that same side of the tree when he saw her yesterday. The male teenager approached Carrie again and cheerfully greeted with, "Hello again. I'm back."_

 _Carrie looked up and while mildly impressed that the male sloth took on her note, she was annoyed that he was back with her again._

 _"Oh...it's you. What do you want?" Carrie sighed._

 _"I did what you said. I took a couple of baths and now I'm all clean," Sid happily replied._

 _"So, I see...And?" Carrie asked with a shrug._

 _"And you said if I was clean, then you would talk to me," Sid answered._

 _"Honestly, I didn't think you would do it," Carrie pointed out._

 _"Well, I did," Sid simply said._

 _"I see..." Carrie sighed. "Very well. You can stay with me for a bit."_

 _"Cool!" Sid cheered as he sat by Carrie's side, much to her discomfort. "So, what's your name?"_

 _"...Carrie...My name is Carrie, and don't laugh," Carrie firmly responded._

 _"Why would I laugh?" Sid asked in confusion._

 _"Well honestly, how many girls have you met named Carrie? I mean, what kind of name is that? It's like a joke waiting to happen like: 'Hi, Carrie. Would you like me to **carry** you up on the hill, Carrie? No? Ok, **carry** on?'" Carrie responded._

 _"I reckon it's a beautiful name," Sid replied as he smiled at the pink sloth._

 _"Thanks...So...Sid, is it?" Carrie replied as she tried to remember the name._

 _"Yeah, it's Sid. Nice to meet you," Sid answered with a nod, expanding his paw out for her._

 _"You too," Carrie replied as she slowly shook the male sloth's paw._

* * *

Sid, Buck and Diego looked at Manny who looked on in annoyance and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, but didn't some of Carrie's words seem familiar to you?" Diego chuckled.

"You mean that joke she said that I said about before? How was I to know about that?" Manny argued.

"It's one of the oldest jokes to my name, Manny," Carrie giggled.

"Sorry," Manny replied.

"Yeah. Anyways as time went on, we slowly became friends," Carrie explained.

"It all really started when I got your necklace back," Sid pointed out.

"Necklace? What necklace?" Flora asked the pink sloth.

"It was the one thing I kept a long time ago from my brother before he died," Carrie replied.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"Long before I was the chief of my tribe, my big brother James and I were great siblings together. He looked after me and taught me the way to be who I was today. He even made me a beautiful sapphire necklace he collected from a cavern long ago. One day, a pack of wolves attacked my village. My brother hid me in a small patch in a cave to protect me while he fought off the wolves as hours went by. My parents found me before we found James...except..." Carrie explained only to sadly stop midway.

"He...he was gone?" Flora asked.

"Yes...He died to save me," Carrie sniffed.

"I know your pain, Carrie," Flora sadly replied.

"I know. Buck and Sid told me all about your tribe," Carrie said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, darling," Flora apologized.

"I'm sorry for yours too," Carrie apologized as well before the two females hugged each other and the female sloth continued with, "Moving on...I lost the necklace to a greedy vulture collecting shiny stuff and what not..."

* * *

 _Sid was in the forest, looking for his grandmother who ran off from the family as usual before he noticed Carrie walking by furiously and asked, "Carrie, what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing, Sid," Carrie angrily replied._

 _"Well, it just seems that you're really upset about something," Sid pointed out._

 _"It has nothing to do with you, Sid!" Carrie snapped._

 _"Sorry. I just want to help," Sid replied._

 _Carrie soon stopped and sighed with, "I know...I'm sorry. It's just...my necklace was stolen."_

 _"Necklace?" Sid asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion._

 _"Yes. You haven't seen it before, but it means a lot to me. It was a gift from my brother," Carrie softly explained._

 _"I'm sorry you lost your necklace," Sid apologized._

 _"Never mind me, Sid. What are you doing here?" Carrie asked._

 _"I was looking for my granny," Sid replied._

 _"Your granny?" Carrie asked._

 _"Yeah. She often went off without notice and it's sometimes hard to find her without getting into trouble," Sid replied._

 _"What do you mean?" Carrie asked._

 _"One time, my granny went off and she mistook a beaver for a pumpkin and tried to bite the poor mammal," Sid explained._

 _"Did you get her away from the beaver?" Carrie asked._

 _"Yeah, but the beaver kept hitting me," Sid replied as he scratched his head._

 _"Sorry to hear that," Carrie apologized._

 _"So, who took your necklace? I really wish to know, Carrie," Sid asked._

 _"If you must know, a lousy vulture snatched it off me...He's up at the mountain. No one can get up to his nest and get it back. Not even me," Carrie sadly sighed._

 _"I'll get it back for you and your brother," Sid volunteered himself._

 _"Sid, you can't climb up a mountain and besides...my brother's gone..." Carrie sadly replied._

 _"Wait, gone as in...?" Sid started._

 _"Dead? Yeah," Carrie miserably answered with a nod._

 _"I won't press on to how he died, and I am very sorry for your loss," Sid expressed his condolences._

 _"Thank you," Carrie thanked. "It doesn't matter anyway. My necklace is gone, and I can't get it back."_

 _As Carrie sadly walked away, Sid looked up at the mountain where the vulture's nest was as he was determined to get Carrie's necklace back._

* * *

"So ya went up that mountain, risking your neck from falling and getting attacked by a rat with wings so you could get the lass's necklace back to her," Buck said.

"Yep," Sid happily answered with a nod.

"It was when I saw him afterwards that made me like Sid and grew closer to him as I never thought I would with him before," Carrie replied.

* * *

 _Carrie was resting by the Tree of Wonders again that late afternoon when she saw a surprised sight to her eyes. Sid was standing there with bruises and scratches, all worn out with Carrie's necklace gripped tight in his paws._

 _"I got your necklace," Sid groaned in agony._

 _"Sid?! What happened to you?!" Carrie exclaimed in shock._

 _"Oh, you know. I tried to reason with a vulture that it's not OK to steal and I asked him for the necklace, but he refused and attacked me as I snatch it off the nest. One thing lead to another, I fell down the mountain hurting my back, arms and legs before that vulture scratched and pecked the heck out of me," Sid explained through the agony._

 _"H-How did you escape?!" Carrie gasped._

 _"Granny came and beat the heck of the vulture before she disappeared again but knowing her, she'll be fine...Anyway, here you go," Sid moaned out before fell to the ground._

 _"Oh my goodness!" Carrie exclaimed as she rushed to the sloth's side and asked, "Are you OK?"_

 _"Don't worry about me. I'll live. Just know you got the necklace back. Hehe-ow! It hurts to laugh," Sid groaned._

 _"Sid...this is the sweetest and bravest thing you have done for me...Thank you so much," Carrie sincerely thanked as she cuddled the sloth close._

 _"You're welcome...ouch..." Sid moaned out._

 _"Come on. Let me tend to your wounds," Carrie softly replied as she helped the male sloth up._

* * *

"And it was that day forth that Sid and I became best friends ever since," Carrie concluded as the two sloths smiled at each other.

"That was a very brave thing you did for Ms. Carrie, Uncle Sid," Forrest happily phrased.

"We all think so, lad," Buck replied with a wink.

"A little reckless, but I agree with the others," Manny added with a nod and a smile.

"Thanks," Sid bashfully chuckled.

Soon, they heard a storm coming in as Diana then said, "We best get to the other side of the cave for shelter."

"Good idea," Tawk replied with a nod.

The others reached the other side of the sea cave where Sid lit a fire for the fireplace with his powers while Carrie watched on, smiling at her dearest friend. Yet, it distraught her that she didn't explain to the others how they almost made it as lovers like Flora and Buck had before.

"Oh Sid...if only you knew the truth about what happened with us," Carrie sadly said to herself.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	19. Love?

**Chapter 18: Love?**

* * *

Later at night, Buck was tucking his son Forrest into bed as he finished telling him another one of his adventurous tales.

"And that is how ya old man stopped the raptors from turning your mother into their lunch," Buck concluded.

"You are so brave, Dad. I wish I was brave like you," Forrest replied.

"But you are brave, my lad. The way you're looking after ya mother and Diana with your grandpa and I, you truly are a Buckminster alright?" Buck chuckled as he ruffled his son's head.

"Thanks, Dad," Forrest thanked.

"Now get some sleep, little one. I'll keep watch and protect ya," Buck said.

"Daddy?" Forrest started.

"Yes?" Buck said.

"I made you something," Forrest responded before he got out a stone knife.

It was wrapped in the same style as Buck's real knife, but it was a stone instead of Rudy's tooth for the blade.

"It's not Rudy's tooth, but I hope you like it. That way you have something to fight monsters with," Forrest added as he handed it to his dad.

"Awww, Forrest. Ya shouldn't have," Buck responded, touched from his son's kind gesture of love to his own father.

"I know how much Rudy's tooth meant to you and you were so sad that the evil sloth destroyed it. So I made you another one to make you happy," Forrest explained.

"I love it. Thank you so very much, kiddo. C'mere you," Buck chuckled as he gave his son a bear hug before nuzzling him lovingly.

"I love you, Dad," Forrest said, nuzzling back.

"I love ya too, son," Buck replied before he kissed his son on the forehead in a fatherly way, saying goodnight before he kept watch outside while Forrest peacefully slept through the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the women were gathered in a group to sleep in while the men stayed close to them to take turns on keeping an eye out for Leo's possible traps and attacks.

"Look at them. Our men looking out for us. I wish we could do the same thing except I don't have my powers," Diana sighed.

"I could fight too, but you know how my father is. Besides, I'm watching over Forrest over there. Thank god I have Buck to keep watch as well, though," Flora said.

"I hope Sid's OK over there, too," Carrie spoke out in concern.

"He'll be fine. He has his fire power to protect all of us along with Buck having his earthly power," Diana assured the pink sloth.

"So Carrie, were you and Sid really a couple in the past?" Flora asked.

"For a while, yes we were. Much to the pack's surprise," Carrie confessed.

"Despite what happened in the past, are you developing feelings for Sid again?" Flora asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Carrie quickly answered.

"Oh, I know the looks you're giving him lately. It happened to me and it happened to Diana, you're still in love with Sid," Flora giggled.

"No. We're just best friends now. I don't have any romantic feelings for Sid whatsoever. I prefer to be on my own. I don't need a guy to be with me," Carrie denied.

"You're an independent woman. No doubt about that, but you are a lousy liar. We all heard the same excuse for the last few years before we even met you," Flora replied.

"She's right, dear. You're repressed," Diana added to the conversation.

"I'm sorry. What?" Carrie spoke out in confusion.

"Repressed. You're repressing your true feelings for Sid. If you truly love Sid, then go and tell him. Be with him. Give your relationship with him another chance," Diana encouraged the pink sloth.

"Sadly Diana, I would ask you a similar thing here," Flora pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Carrie asked.

"My father proposed to Diana to marry him, but it seems she doesn't want to for some reason," Flora explained.

"I don't see how this is both of your business whatsoever," Diana said, clearing her throat a bit firmly.

"Excuse me, but it wasn't any of your business to discuss my feelings for Sid either, but you went on anyway," Carrie pointed out with her arms crossed.

Silence went on with the female trio before Diana sighed out, "Ok. Fair enough."

"So what's troubling you, Diana? Don't you want to marry my dad? He loves you so very much that he wants to be with you for the rest of his life," said Flora.

"I do, but...I just can't. It won't work," Diana replied, shaking her head.

"Why won't it work? What's the problem? Is it my dad?" Flora asked in concern.

"It has nothing to do with Tawk. It's me that's the problem," Diana confessed.

"Why?! There's nothing wrong with you! You're a wonderful woman, Diana. You make my dad so happy than he was before long ago, and I would be so happy for you to be my mother," Flora replied with high hopes.

"That's the problem! I am not your mother nor am I your father's first love! I'm not...I'm not Volda," Diana spoke out loudly.

Flora looked on at the sad albino weasel to her surprise as she continued with, "I know how much you and your father both loved your mother. She was everything to both of you, you and your father cared for her so much that it worries me that I might steal away whatever memories or love you have for her especially for what she sacrificed herself more and I cannot do that...not to you and not to your father."

Flora approached the albino weasel and with such sincere and determination, she then said, "Diana...I love my actual mother so much like I do with the others, but she's dead. She can't come back, no matter how much I wish for her to do so. You taught my father and I to let go of the pain of her departure from this world. Just because you're afraid of this doesn't mean it's true. Dad loves my mother too, but he loves you too because you're the one he wants to be with him now. Not my mother. He doesn't want to wait alone in this world. He wants to be with you because like my mother, he loves you so very much and wants you to be by his side as his wife. I will always miss and cherish everything my mother did for me, but I would be so very happy if I had someone like you to be a mother to me now. I know my real mother would love you to be part of the family, too. Don't be afraid of this, Diana. It won't be how you fear it would be. Talk to my dad and he'll tell you the same thing."

Diana stared at the tribal princess and for a moment, she had the hope to go to Tawk and tell him everything but then she suddenly remembered something that she didn't even tell anyone about yet: her nightmares. Usually, Diana had gotten a bad dream about Volda looking furious and raging at the albino weasel for stealing away the love and affection that Tawk and Flora have for her before Diana woke up shivering and in a cold sweat. She used to not worry about it much, but soon it eventually got the better of her and was unable to do anything for herself and Tawk.

"I...I'm so sorry, Flora. I know you and your father mean well, but it's just not meant to be," Diana sadly sighed.

"Diana..." Flora started.

"Just don't tell your father about this. Please, just don't say anything," Diana begged before she walked off.

"I can't believe you girls. You won't even try to do the thing you always wanted to do for someone you care about," Flora sighed.

"Some things cannot be solved like your relationship with Buck and all that. Sometimes, it's just not possible to do the things for those we care about," Carrie sadly replied before she walked off as well.

The two women sat in various spots, apart from Flora who looked back at her loving memories with Buck. Diana and Carrie lingered on how life would be good if they were with the ones they love and care for deep down.

 **CARRIE:**  
 _I sit and watch the rain,  
And see my tears run down the icy-pane..._

 **DIANA:**  
 _I sit and watch the sky.  
And I can hear it breathe a sign..._

 **CARRIE:**  
 _I think of him,  
How we were..._

 **DIANA:**  
 _And when I think of him,  
Then I remember..._

 **CARRIE, DIANA &FLORA:**  
 _Remember..._

 **FLORA:**  
 _In his eyes I can see  
Where my heart longs to be!_

 **DIANA:**  
 _In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know!_

 **CARRIE:**  
 _Safe in his arms, close to his heart...  
But I don't know quite where to start..._

 **DIANA:**  
 _By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?_

 **CARRIE:**  
 _By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
That I feel?_

 **DIANA:**  
 _Will his eyes reveal to me  
Promises or lies?_

 **FLORA:**  
 _But he can't conceal from me  
The love in his eyes!_

 **CARRIE:**  
 _I know their every look,  
His eyes!_

 **DIANA:**  
 _They're like an open book,  
His eyes!_

 **FLORA & CARRIE:**  
 _But most of all the look  
That hypnotized me!_

 **CARRIE:**  
 _If I'm wise,  
I will walk away,  
And gladly..._

 **DIANA:**  
 _But, sadly,  
I'm not wise,  
It's hard to tuck away  
The memories that you prize!_

 **FLORA:**  
 _Love is worth forgiving for!_

 **DIANA:**  
 _Now I realize–_

 **CARRIE, DIANA & FLORA:**  
 _Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!_

 **CARRIE:**  
 _Love is worth forgiving for!  
Now I realize –_

 **DIANA:**  
 _Now I realize –_

 **CARRIE, DIANA & FLORA:**  
 _Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!_

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **THE SONG "IN HIS EYES" IS COPYRIGHT OWNED TO FRANK WILDHORN**


	20. The Eerie Swamp

**Chapter 19: The Eerie Swamp**

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, Leo was finishing his control over the possessed mini-sloth tribe through a portal before Brute asked, "What exactly do have you planned with them?"

"All in good time, my friend. Those little puppets will do my bidding out there on what I have planned, and don't you worry. Our main concern is with Sid the sloth," Leo responded.

"What about the weasel?" Edna sternly asked.

"What about the one-eyed freak?" Leo scoffed.

"He's still a threat to us as well!" Edna argued.

"As far as I'm concerned, the weasel is the least of my worries. Sid is our primary target!" Leo snapped.

"Buck is our enemy too and I say we focus on destroying them both!" Edna growled.

"Are you defying me, mongrel?!" Leo hissed.

"I'm saying that those two together are more powerful combined than we are! We need to take them down together!" Edna yelled.

"No! I am after Sid the sloth alone! He's the one we're going after and what I say goes! I'm the leader now! Not you, not your mutt pals and especially not Robithia anymore!" Leo growled loudly.

"Robithia brought you back from near death and you betrayed her like she was nothing!" Edna growled back.

"Robithia was a fool just like her children were, and look where that got them!" Leo scoffed.

"Don't you dare speak that way about Ripper! He was the only wolf I ever loved and because of that one-eye rodent, he's gone!" Edna cried.

"Yeah, yeah! I was there when he died! He foolishly charged at Buck on that huge dinosaur he rode then he got eaten and chewed to bits! He was nothing but a weak fool just like his sister and mother!" Leo mocked Edna.

Edna then had enough of Leo's abusive rule. Robithia wasn't perfect as well, but at least she cared about her pack in her own twisted way. The female wolf lunged at Leo and attempted to kill him before the red sloth grabbed her with his powers and grinned evilly at her before chuckling with, "You really want to do this to your master, Edna?"

"You are not my master! I rather kill you than to serve you!" Edna yelled.

Leo just laughed out loudly before he sneered at the wolf with, "Fine by me then!"

In a sudden flash, Leo used his power to twist Edna's neck, killing her instantly much to Brute and Rax's horror before the evil sloth tossed her body down like she was trash before scoffing, "Such a waste."

Rax whimpered sadly and nuzzled Edna before Brute glared at Leo who glared back and showed red aura on his paw, growling, "Let that be a warning to both of you..."

Brute spoke nothing but attempted to comfort Rax who wept over Edna as Leo soon came to the cave's river and with his powers, he used it as a magic mirror to see his enemies. The group was passing by a swamp before Leo used his powers to see through their fears like Carlotta did years ago and he grinned menacingly at this.

"This is going to be fun," The red sloth growled out wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile the group was trying to cross the swampland carefully, passing through the eerie fog that shrouded the swamp like a haunted area similar to what Sid, Buck and some of the others went through years ago during their journey to defeat Carlotta.

"I'm really getting déjà vu here," Diana said with a gulp.

"Join the club," Diego said to the albino weasel.

"What do you guys mean 'déjà vu'?" Carrie asked.

"Years before we were on our journey to stop Carlotta from her wickedness on our home, we went through a swamp similar to this," Sid explained.

"And we had to fight a giant ugly siren to get through the swamp as well," Buck added.

"Wow. I hope we don't find any sirens here then," Carrie shuddered.

"Me neither," Forrest whimpered, cuddling to his mother's side.

"Let's hope we can get out of here and fast," Tawk said.

As they wandered through the eerie swamp, more and more fog began to cover each herd member until it was only Sid left in the shroud before he stopped to look around and saw that he was alone.

"Oh, not again!" Sid wailed. "Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?!"

Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder before the sloth jumped and saw Manny and Diego with him.

"There you are, Sid," Manny sighed with his trunk on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you guys," Sid sighed as well.

"You almost did until we heard your whining," Diego pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, right," Sid nervously chuckled.

"The others are separated from us like before," Manny said, looking around.

"I'm betting this fog has Leo's name all over it," Sid said with a nod.

"Well Sid, this time you're not wrong there," Diego replied.

"We best close and carefully find the others before something sinister happens," Manny cautiously said as the trio stuck together and looked for the others.

* * *

Carrie was wandering in another part of the swamp before she eventually realized that she was all alone and she started calling out for the group before she sighed, "Well that's just brilliant. I'm lost again."

Suddenly, she heard echoes of wicked laughter around her to which the pink sloth got her spear out and prepared for what would come for her.

"Who's that?!" Carrie demanded. "Show yourself, coward! You won't scare me that easily!"

"Oh, but I do have something you should be scared of."

The pink sloth turned to see her own reflection in the misty fog, only except she looked creepy and eerie much to Carrie's shuddering alarm.

"What the heck are you?!" Carrie firmly asked.

"I am your deepest fear, Carrie. I know what you're afraid of. I am you," the reflection of Carrie giggled.

"OK, Leo. I know it's you. No one else can do that but you," Carrie sighed, easily recognizing Leo's handy work.

The reflection of Carrie slowly shifted to Leo's reflection as he darkly chuckled, "I must say, Carrie. You're smarter than I take you for."

"Guess that's why the tribe chose me to replace you," Carrie mocked with a smirk.

Leo didn't even shift his wicked grin but instead, he replied with, "Do you really think someone like you care about that hideous yellow dung beetle?"

"He's not a dung beetle and his name is Sid! While we did start on the wrong foot, I do care about him more than you think I do!" Carrie scoffed.

"Is that so? Well does he know about the real reason why you dumped him?" Leo sneered at Carrie.

This made Carrie stop dead in her tracks as she looked down which made Leo grin more sinisterly as he then added, "Do you think Sid will still care about you once he learns the real reason you left him?"

Carrie glared at Leo and snapped, "That was a long time ago and he's changed just like I have! He'll understand no matter what! So why don't you stop with the mocking and fight me already unless you're a coward to attack with your own fists!"

Leo just ended up laughing and then hissed at the pink sloth with, "You foolish girl! I've already began my attack the moment I got these powers! Right now, I am about to tear your little group apart!"

"What have you done with them?!" Carrie demanded.

"I will expose their deepest fears just as Carlotta did, but this time I will prevail on it unlike her. You will all know that I am no longer the cause of their destruction...I AM THEIR DESTRUCTION!" Leo insanely shrieked before he laughed out manically.

Carrie growled and swung her spear at Leo's reflection and was about to swing it again when she stopped to see Sid, Manny and Diego yelling out in protest for Carrie not to hit them.

"Guys?! Oh god…I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" Carrie apologized.

"It's OK. No harm done," Sid nervously chuckled, lowering Carrie's spear from him.

"Are the others with you?" Carrie asked the trio.

"No. We thought they're with you," Diego responded.

"I fear they might be in danger. It's Leo," Carrie said.

"Called it!" Sid cheered before seeing the other's unamused expressions and added, "Right. 'Shut up, Sid'."

"What do you mean they're in danger?" Manny asked Carrie.

"All I say is that I hope the others don't have a deep fear that Leo can use to cause mayhem and pain with," Carrie replied.

"Wait…He's doing what Carlotta did to me before?!" Sid gasped.

"You know for a villain that Leo is all this time, he's not originally creative," Diego pointed out.

"Well that's just Leo in a nutshell," Manny said with a shrug.

"Will you guys focus for a moment?! The weasels are in danger! We have to find them before Leo gets to them!" Carrie exclaimed.

"But how?! The swamp is filled with fog! It might take hours to find them!" Sid argued.

"Sid, remember when you have fire powers? Oh wait, you still do, genius!" Carrie argued back.

"So?" Sid started until he eventually got the idea on what she was saying. "Oh, now I see what you mean! Hang on. I got an idea."

The sloth soon used his fire power to create a fireball on his paw before he shot it up to the sky and let it explode like a firework to signal the others.

"I hope the others can see that," Sid said in concern, hoping the weasels were alright.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	21. Fears Exposed

**Chapter 20: Fears Exposed**

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the swamps, Buck, Flora and Forrest cautiously stood together side-by-side, being aware of the dangers that might lurk in the eerie swamps.

"Why are we always separate from the others, Dad?" Forrest asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, son, it's a bad habit of ours when we fight evil. The villains always try their best to split the group up, making us more vulnerable. But joke's on them, though. It always backfires," Buck responded.

Soon, the weasel trio saw Sid's firework as Flora happily said, "That must be Sid! He's signaling us to where they are!"

"That's my sloth buddy!" Buck chuckled.

"Daddy?" Forrest started.

"Aye, lad?" Buck asked, not looking at Forrest.

"Who is that over there?" Forrest asked, pointing at a distant shadow figure near them.

Buck and Flora turned to see the mysterious figure shrouded by the fog, unable to make out who it was.

"Is that my dad or Diana?" Flora asked Buck.

"I don't know, lass," the one-eyed weasel answered, shaking his head.

"Grandpa?! Ms. Diana?! Is that you?!" Forrest called out.

"Sssh! Hush, Forrest. It may be a trap" Flora hushed her son.

"Get behind me," Buck said to his family.

As Flora and Forrest hid behind Buck, the one-eyed weasel got out the knife that his son recently made to cheer him up and pointed it at the shadowy figure through the fog.

"Alright, punk! Ya got three seconds to show yourself or else it's gonna get nasty here!" Buck growled.

Soon, the figure approached the trio through the fog and to their alarm, it was actually a reflection of Buck looking sinister and eerie. The trio, though, were unaware that it was actually Leo in disguise within the fog.

"Dad? Why is there another you?" Forrest asked.

"I don't know," Buck started before glaring at the reflection. "Who the bloody heck are you?!"

"I'm you, genius, only I am your true feelings," the reflection of Buck spoke.

"True feelings? What is he talking about?" Flora asked Buck in confusion.

"No idea," Buck responded with a shrug.

"Oh come now, Buck. We all know how ya feel about this whole ordeal about your father-in-law stepping down as Chief to you and your wife," the reflection mocked.

"I...well...I..." Buck started, unsure of what to say.

"Buck? Are you OK?" Flora asked in concern.

"Didn't he tell you about his true feelings of what's to come for him?" the reflection questioned Flora with an evil grin.

"Don't you bloody dare!" Buck hissed.

"What's he on about?" Flora asked Buck.

"He never wanted to be the next Chief, Flora. He's chickening out of you and your daddy!" the reflection sneered at Flora.

"That's not true! Buck's okay with being Chief of the tribe with me!" Flora protested before she looked at Buck with a smile and asked, "Isn't that right, darling?"

It was at this point that Buck couldn't find a good answer to give his tribal wife, feeling trapped and exposed. He no longer felt the need to hide his fear and was to finally let Flora know the truth, hoping she might understand. But he grew more worried when Flora looked at Buck in concern and confusion before she once again asked, "Right, Buck?"

"Dad? Don't you want to be Chief?" Forrest asked his father.

"Of course he doesn't! He doesn't want to live a dull life being a slave to the throne!" the reflection mocked the one-eyed weasel.

"You're lying!" Flora angrily snapped at the reflection.

"Flora..." Buck started. "I...I haven't been truly honest with you and the others."

"I don't understand. You really don't want to take over the tribe for my father?" Flora sadly asked.

Soon, the trio saw the evil Buck's reflection changing into an obese version of him, wearing the Chief's get-up as it mortifies the one-eyed weasel himself. The evil reflection then revealed to the trio, "You don't want to sacrifice your adventurous life out in the Dinosaur World to be shut down in a throne cave for the rest of your life, doing things for the other weasels in the tribe that you do not have the ability to do. You just want to refuse and be the free weasel that you always were."

"ENOUGH, OK?! I don't want to be Chief! I can't bloody do it! I'm not set up for that! I don't want to lose what makes me...well, me! I'm sorry, but I just can't do it!" Buck exclaimed out loudly, closing his remaining eye in distraught.

When he opened his eye, he and the others saw that the evil reflection had vanished without a trace. Flora turned to Buck in shock and asked, "You...You really don't want to be Chief?"

"I'm sorry, Flora," Buck sadly sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Flora argued.

"Because I went along to make you, your father and our son happy! I tried to accept it, but I just can't. I don't want to give up the life that makes me who I am! I'm not a Chief! I am an adventurer and Dinosaur Hunter! If I lose that, then who am I?!" Buck argued back.

"You're my husband! It doesn't matter what happens! You're still the same weasel I married. You cannot let stuff like this make you paranoid. I'm not prepared to be Chief too, but I have to accept it and so should you," Flora sadly explained.

"Easy for you to say, lass. You're the child of the Chief, and I'm not. You'd have more strength to lead on as a Chief then I would," Buck sighed.

"But I can't do this without you, Buck. I need you. We would do this together. Just the two of us...like you promised," Flora begged.

"I'm so sorry, Flora...but I just can't accept this," Buck sadly concluded before he walked off.

"Buck? Buck!" Flora cried.

"Dad, wait!" Forrest cried out as he followed Buck.

"Boys!" Flora cried out again as she rushed after them.

* * *

Somewhere on another side of the swamp, Diana and Tawk were together looking for the others as well with hope that they don't run into anything dangerous.

"I wish I have my powers right now, then I would be able to do something about this fog," Diana sighed.

"Don't worry, Diana. Everything will be OK," Tawk assured his lover.

"I hope so," Diana said with a nod.

Suddenly, the couple heard a few haunting whispers around them before Tawk put his arms around Diana, pulling her close to him as the male weasel looked around for any signs of trouble ahead.

"Stay close, honey. I'll protect you," Tawk said.

"And who's going to protect you?"

The couple soon turned around to see the reflection of Diana through the fog which again was Leo in disguise.

"What the heck is this sorcery?!" Tawk asked in bewilderment.

"Who are you?!" Diana gasped.

"I am everything you're afraid of, Diana, especially with Tawk," the evil reflection mocked Diana.

"What is she on about, Diana?" Tawk asked in confusion.

"Oh come now, Tawk. Why do you think she doesn't want to marry you?" the evil reflection hissed at Tawk.

"S-Stop it! Please!" Diana begged a bit.

"Diana, this isn't real. She's just a reflection. You pointed stuff out like this to me before in the past when we fought Carlotta," Tawk said to Diana.

"Poor little Diana, how much pain must you put on poor Volda? You're going to steal everything she cared for and you're moving in on his man. You're pathetic" The evil reflection vilely spatted.

"Don't you dare speak that way about Diana or Volda for that matter" Tawk growled at the reflection.

"Give it up tubby, she doesn't want you. She refuses to ever wanting to marry you" The evil reflection scoffed.

"That's a lie! You don't know her feelings! You don't know how she truly feels" Tawk snapped.

"Tawk...please stop..." Diana shuddered.

"Diana?" Tawk spoke out in concern. "Are you OK?"

Diana moved away from Tawk when he reached out to hold her as the male weasel asked, "What's wrong, Diana? Why are you so distant with me lately?"

"I...I just..." Diana stuttered, afraid to speak the truth to her lover.

"Diana? Is this about my proposal? What do you want to tell me?" Tawk sadly asked.

"Get it through your thick head, tubby! Like I said, she does not want to marry you because of your precious Volda. She'll never be a great wife to you! She's nothing more but a thief, stealing away the memories and love of your precious Volda from both you and Flora!" the evil reflection mocked.

"You leave Diana alone!" Tawk snapped.

"You still don't believe me? Well then, see for yourself," the evil reflection said, grinning deviously.

Soon, the reflection of Diana transformed into a mirror showing the scenario between Flora and Diana last night at the sea cavern.

* * *

 _"So what's troubling you, Diana? Don't you want to marry my dad? He loves you so very much that he wants to be with you for the rest of his life," said Flora._

 _"I do, but...I just can't. It won't work," Diana replied, shaking her head._

 _"Why won't it work? What's the problem? Is it my dad?" Flora asked in concern._

 _"It has nothing to do with Tawk. It's me that's the problem," Diana confessed._

 _"Why?! There's nothing wrong with you! You're a wonderful woman, Diana. You make my dad so happy than he was before long ago, and I would be so happy for you to be my mother," Flora replied with high hopes._

 _"That's the problem! I am not your mother nor am I your father's first love! I'm not...I'm not Volda," Diana spoke out loudly._

 _Flora looked on at the sad albino weasel to her surprise as she continued with, "I know how much you and your father both loved your mother. She was everything to both of you, you and your father cared for her so much that it worries me that I might steal away whatever memories or love you have for her especially for what she sacrificed herself more and I cannot do that...not to you and not to your father."_

 _Flora approached the albino weasel and with such sincere and determination, she then said, "Diana...I love my actual mother so much like I do with the others, but she's dead. She can't come back, no matter how much I wish for her to do so. You taught my father and I to let go of the pain of her departure from this world. Just because you're afraid of this doesn't mean it's true. Dad loves my mother too, but he loves you too because you're the one he wants to be with him now. Not my mother. He doesn't want to wait alone in this world. He wants to be with you because like my mother, he loves you so very much and wants you to be by his side as his wife. I will always miss and cherish everything my mother did for me, but I would be so very happy if I had someone like you to be a mother to me now. I know my real mother would love you to be part of the family, too. Don't be afraid of this, Diana. It won't be how you fear it would be. Talk to my dad and he'll tell you the same thing."_

 _Diana stared at the tribal princess and for a moment, she had the hope to go to Tawk and tell him everything but then she suddenly remembered something that she didn't even tell anyone about yet: her nightmares. Usually, Diana had gotten a bad dream about Volda looking furious and raging at the albino weasel for stealing away the love and affection that Tawk and Flora have for her before Diana woke up shivering and in a cold sweat. She used to not worry about it much, but soon it eventually got the better of her and was unable to do anything for herself and Tawk._

 _"I...I'm so sorry, Flora. I know you and your father mean well, but it's just not meant to be," Diana sadly sighed._

* * *

Tawk looked at Diana in shock and sadness as he gasped out, "Diana...why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because you and Diana were never meant to be...Face it, Diana! You're just going to end up ruining both Tawk and Flora's life once you say 'I do' to him at the altar!" the evil reflection sneered at the scared albino weasel.

"Shut it!" Tawk hissed at the reflection.

"You're so ungrateful, Tawk. Volda did everything for you and Flora, and you're just going to betray her for that silly tramp! I hope you're proud now, tubby!" the evil reflection mocked him again.

"Stop it!" Tawk growled loudly.

"You might as well run now before it's too late, Diana! Volda's coming to get you and she'll make you pay for stealing his man!" the evil reflection laughed insanely as it turned into a horrific distorted version of the albino weasel.

"ENOUGH!" Tawk cried loudly as he lunged at the reflection.

Suddenly, the vision vanished from Tawk before Diana looked up to see another reflection in front of her. It was Volda glaring at her darkly, which made the frightened albino weasel flee in fear and tears. Tawk soon saw Diana running away as he chased after her, determined to help out the one he loved so much.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	22. An Act of Love

**Chapter** **21: An Act of Love**

* * *

Diana continued running through the fog, miserable, defenseless and frightened for her life. She tearfully left Tawk alone, knowing that she'd never have a chance with him. Once a strong and brave enchantress, but then vulnerable and hopeless without her powers, without courage and without Tawk. As much as she deeply loved him, she truly felt that their relationship was never meant to be.

The sad look on Tawk's face and the ghostly fury image of Volda answered her worst fears as she continued running away before she eventually went into a cave and stopped at a dark corner.

"I'm sorry Tawk...I'm so very sorry. I just can't love you anymore," Diana wept.

Suddenly, echoes of haunting laughing surrounded the cave to which Diana can hear that it was a woman's laughter.

"W-Who's there?" Diana stuttered.

"You know who it is..." the eerie voice hissed.

"Volda?!" Diana gasped.

Diana looked around the cave to see where the voice was coming from until she caught sight of Volda's ghostly image in front of the albino weasel.

"Y-You!" Diana whimpered.

"You tramp! You dare steal my Tawk and my daughter away from me?!" the evil ghost growled.

"B-But you're gone! Tawk and Flora moved on and they still miss you, but they moved on with their lives! Isn't that what you wanted?!" Diana shuddered in tears.

"No! I didn't want Tawk to replace me with you! What can you offer Tawk that I couldn't?! I sacrificed everything for my husband and daughter, but then you waltzed in and took them away from me!" Volda yelled.

"Th-This isn't real. Tawk told me you were the kindest and fairest weasel of them all!" Diana whimpered again.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Volda hissed before she showed Diana the image through a mirror of Tawk's nightmare that he had years ago.

* * *

 _The Chief turned around to see the spirit of Volda near her grave site to which the male gasped happily, "Volda! My love!"_

 _Tawk wanted to embrace her, but he only goes through her like smoke without a single touch or feel of Volda. The spirit looked on at Tawk depressingly and asked, "Why Tawk? Why did you abandon me?"_

 _"Abandoned you? No! Never!" Tawk denied._

 _"You left me to die by those monsters! You never once kept me company at my resting place till now, and you blamed our only daughter for my demise?! How could you?!" Volda cried._

 _"Volda, listen to me! It's not what you think it is!" Tawk cried in attempt to explain._

 _"I know exactly what it is...You were so focused on your revenge that you didn't care about Flora or myself anymore. To you, I'm just nothing anymore...You promised, Tawk...You promised you would let nothing happened to me," Volda sobbed._

 _"I did promise you that, but you told me to run and take Flora," Tawk sadly stuttered._

 _"I was screaming! I was in agony! I was hoping and praying you would come back and save me! I loved you, but now I'm dead because of you and now you're leaving me for that other woman!" Volda tearfully yelled._

 _"Diana?! She's only a friend!" Tawk protested._

 _"Don't lie to me, Tawkinova...I noticed the way you looked at her! I know how you feel...You have affection for her, don't you?!" Volda angrily cried._

 _"I will be honest, my love. I do find her beautiful and she is very kind and, in a way, helpful to me but she is only my friend," Tawk explained._

 _"I thought you loved me...but I was wrong. You never cared! I hate you!" Volda viciously spat, turning away from her heartbroken husband._

 _"Please forgive me, Volda! I tried to be a great father and husband, but I failed both you and Flora...I could never forgive myself for what I've done!" Tawk cried, sinking to his knees near the spirit of his wife._

 _There was no response from Volda nor any movement before the tearful male added, "It should have been me that day...It should have been me. I'm so sorry."_

 _With that, Volda gave Tawk a venomous glare and growled, "No, you're not sorry...Not just yet."_

 _Suddenly, roots and vines began to come out of the soil ground and wrap around Tawk as it began to sink the male weasel into Volda's grave._

 _"No! Volda, please!" Tawk cried._

 _Tawk tried to set himself free from the roots, but it was too strong for the Chief to fight as he looked up to see Volda leaving him behind._

 _"Volda! I'm sorry! Please! Help me! VOLDA!" Tawk screamed as he sank into the grave._

* * *

"Stop! Please!" Diana cried loudly.

"Tawk will never belong to you, witch! Never!" Volda growled.

"You're right...He doesn't belong to me. I will never be the lover or wife that he wants or the motherly figure for Flora. I'm just nothing but a stealing tramp...I'm sorry for what I did, Volda...I'm so sorry," Diana sobbed, curling herself in depression.

"I don't want your apology. I just want you dead like I am because of those wolves!" Volda yelled.

"Enough!"

They soon saw Tawk with a spear as the ghostly image of Volda approached him, sweetly saying, "Tawk, my darling. You promised me we would be together forever. You said there was no other woman that you would love but me."

"Yes...I did say that," Tawk started as Diana sadly watched on.

"And you would do anything for me, would you my sweet Chief?" Volda purred.

"Of course I would," Tawk answered with a nod.

"Then tell this tramp that she is not yours to be with and that your heart will always belong to me!" Volda commanded Tawk.

The male weasel approached Diana as the albino weasel tearfully sobbed, "She's right, Tawk. We don't belong together. I'm not Volda and I will never be like her. I can't steal her from you or Flora. I'm sorry Tawk, but I cannot marry you because it's not meant to."

"Agree with her! Tell her how you truly feel about me!" Volda snapped.

"Yes, it's true that I still loved Volda and I always will. She was my first and I was hers...I miss her everyday so much and I will always remember her," Tawk started as Diana miserably looked down. "However..."

Diana's ears perked up, looking up at Tawk as the Chief turned to the ghostly Volda and said, "There is one problem, darling."

"And what's that, dear?" Volda asked the Chief.

Tawk soon struck the spear through the foggy ghostly image, much to Diana and Volda's surprise until Tawk furiously growled, "Volda is dead and even if she was alive, she would NEVER do things like that to Diana or myself! She was the kindest and fairest of the tribe like her daughter after her, Leo!"

The image Volda soon changed to Leo as he growled back, "How long have you figured that out?!"

"It's the same thing Carlotta did to us years ago and she almost succeeded except for the one person who stopped her and saved me from misery," Tawk hissed before he turned to Diana lovingly and added, "Her."

"Tawk..." Diana started, finally seeing what was really going on.

Tawk angrily turned to Leo and exclaimed out, "You tormented her mind, her feelings and her fears against me and Volda?! How dare you! Yes I care about Volda, but she is gone! She'll never return to me even if I wish she would, but it doesn't matter anymore! I moved on, and I love Diana so much! I wish she could have told me the truth because there's no way in hell that I would ever want her to be like Volda and nether would she for that matter! If Volda was here, she would have encouraged Diana to be herself and be the loving person to us as she was all those years we've been through together."

Diana smiled in tears, watching on her lover telling the evil sloth how he truly felt for Diana about this before he turned to the albino weasel and sweetly said, "Diana, my love, you have nothing to be ashamed and afraid of. I will always love you till the day I die because you, my love, are the reason I'm the happiest and luckiest Chief in the whole world. You gave me a new start of life and I want to share the rest of it with you because I love you so very much."

"All this love is making me sick! It doesn't matter what you fools think! You will all perish in the end and your happy-ever-after will never come true!" Leo viciously hissed.

"We'll see about that, sloth of Loserwell," Diana firmly replied, getting her courage and intelligence back now that she was free from Leo's mind play.

"It's Losawell, you bitch!" Leo insanely screamed as he used his power to bring the cave down upon the couple.

"Come on!" Tawk yelled, grabbing Diana as they both ran out of the cave in time just as they heard Leo's echoing laughter through the rubble of the entrance then to the air before it faded away.

Tawk soon held Diana close to him, comforting the crying albino weasel to which Diana sobbed, "I'm sorry, Tawk. I was such an idiot for not seeing it soon enough."

"It's not your fault, darling," Tawk soothed Diana.

"I should have told you everything that day, but I was so scared and paranoid about this and...I'm such a fool," Diana cried.

"You're not a fool, Diana. I understand how you feel," Tawk started before he gently rocked her lover in his arms and said, "Diana, I loved Volda and like I said, both Flora and I miss her deeply. But like you said, she's gone and she cannot return to us no matter what. I was unwilling to let go of the misery and pain that Volda's departure left me all those years, and it made me into a bitter and selfish person. That changed a bit when Sid and Buck came but in the end, it was you who helped me let go of the past and gave me a new chance to live my life with my daughter, my people and my dear friends who I love as a family."

"I know I was just worried I'd steal the memories and love away from you guys of Volda. It wouldn't be fair," Diana sniffed.

"Diana, I will tell you this now. You would never ever steal anything of Volda from us. We will always cherish the memories we had of Volda, but I want to live my life onwards with the woman I love now instead of living alone and miserable as I wasted half of my life away on that," Tawk replied.

Tawk soon gently cupped Diana's face and added, "Diana, you don't have to be like Volda for me because that's not what I love you for. I love you because of who you are. You are the sweetest, most caring, most charming and most amazing enchantress I've ever fallen in love with."

"I'm the only enchantress you've ever loved," Diana giggled through the tears.

"Well yeah, but still. I love you for who you are to me and that's important to both of us, right?" Tawk chuckled.

"Right. I can see clearly now. Thank you for not giving up on me," Diana sniffed.

"Feeling better?" Tawk asked.

"Much better. Thank you," Diana thanked with a nod before she nuzzled Tawk.

The Chief soon held Diana's paws before getting down on one knee, looking into her eyes lovingly as he said, "I know this is a weird time and place to do this, but I want to ask you this. Right here, right now."

"Tawk…" Diana began, feeling the tears coming back to her.

"Diana my love, will you marry me?" Tawk proposed once more with all of his heart's desire.

Diana gave a tearful smile to Tawk before she sobbed out, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you! I love you so very much, Tawkinova!"

Tawk and Diana soon lovingly and deeply kissed as they held onto each other close, lying on the ground together in this romantic moment while knowing that they were blessed with each other and would love one another until the end.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	23. Father and Son

**Chapter 22: Father and Son**

* * *

Out of the other side of the swamps, Buck was inside an icy cave sadly looking at his own reflection. Flora and Forrest eventually found Buck as they watched in concern that the one-eyed weasel was still looking miserable through his reflection.

"Buck? Darling?" Flora started, but got no response from her husband. "Please say something. Anything!"

Buck didn't even reply before Forrest approached him and sat by his side, looking up at his father.

"Dad, do you really not want to be Chief of our tribe with Mom?" Forrest asked.

Buck eventually sighed out and replied with, "I know how much this means to both your mother and grandpa, but...I just don't feel like I can do this. I'm not the sanest weasel on the planet and the idea of tending to a lot of other weasels is very tough for me...I just don't want to end up losing my adventurous self. I am Buck the Dinosaur Hunter for a reason. I live the freedom I have and I do things that no one would do. If I can't do that anymore, then...who am I?"

"You'd still be my dad and I would take you on adventures and all that," Forrest replied.

"Actually Buck, we'll still have adventures together and you can still have freedom and all that. Being a Chief is not as bad as it seems," Flora pointed out.

"There is...another reason why I don't want to be Chief than what you just saw and heard before," Buck revealed.

"What do you mean?" Forrest asked.

"As the future Chief, your mother and I swore to protect the tribe from any dangers and all that, but...I failed that once," Buck sighed out.

"What do you mean you failed once?" Forrest asked in confusion.

"Buck, what is going on? What is the real reason you don't want to be Chief?" Flora asked.

Buck picked up Forrest and sat the weasel kid on his lap before he confessed his secret to both him and Flora as he started with, "Did I ever tell ya both how I came to the Dinosaur World?"

"No," Forrest answered, shaking his head as Flora did the same thing.

Buck then continued with, "It was years ago back when I had my sanity and had both of my eyes. My brother Hunter and I were leaders together of a weasel pack we were born in and grew up with. We planned together, we fought together to protect our pack and we vowed to our parents that we would always be there for each other. Anyway...Hunter soon met the love of his life Whitney, and the two of them were expecting a child so my brother left me in charge of the pack while he was tending to his wife who was nearly close to giving birth to their child...I did well at the start, but I made the wrong decision that scarred the pack for good."

"What happened?" Forrest spoke out.

Buck then went on with, "We were looking for a new place to make a home and I chose to go through a half-peak, unaware that it was home to a bear pack. We were ambushed and as I tried to lead them out of the pack to safety, I noticed that my brother and his wife were in danger...I wanted to help them and so did the weasel pack, but Hunter ordered me to take them away to safety and I did so. As I told the others to flee and hide, I went back to save them but I was too late...They were already killed, including Whitney and her...her..." Buck sadly sighed again as he continued. "I got so furious that I fought the bear that killed my brother in rage, only to foolishly let the other bears attack and kill half of my pack that never even left. By the time the bears were gone, the weasel pack were very furious at me and blamed me for my brother's and half of the pack's deaths...They banished me from the pack and left me behind."

"Oh Buck..." Flora gasped in horror.

"As the days go by, I was losing my sanity over the guilt of what I didn't do until I found a cave that I stumbled upon to find shelter for the night. Soon, I accidently stumbled through a hole that led me to the Dinosaur World and...Well, you know how the rest went," Buck sadly sighed.

"Dad..." Forrest gasped in sadness for his father.

"This is why I do not want to be Chief. I cannot make the same mistake I made before...Not again. I don't want to screw it up and lose you both or any of the others. This is why I once worked alone and why I became a single weasel. It was my first encounter with Rudy that made me insane and made me mostly forget about what happened in the past until now...I'm so sorry I wasn't honest with ya or even telling you guys about this," Buck sadly replied.

"What happened in the past was not your fault, Dad! Tragedies like this happen as you told me once. You did all you could to protect your people and your family from the monsters," Forrest said to Buck.

"Exactly. You did what your brother said and got your pack to safety. They should have hid instead of stay behind when you told them to. They shouldn't have punished you for something you had no full control over. You risked everything for them and they should have known it," Flora explained.

"You said to Mom and Grandpa that it wasn't their fault they lost the ones they loved, too. Now it's our turn to say it and you know we're right. You say those things in the past and what is to come makes you less than who you are, but I strongly disagree," Forrest said.

Soon, the little one-eyed weasel took off his father's eye patch before taking his off and adding, "Look at me, Dad. I am Forrest, and this is who I am. Do you know why? It's because you and Mom made me who I am. You raised me to be who I am and I'm forever grateful to be the person that I am today because of you and Mom."

The weasel kit soon touched his dad's scar on his eye gently before he said, "Even if you're not a Chief, you're still the same person I know because you're Buckminster the weasel, my hero, my father."

Buck soon touched his son's head where his blind eye was before they looked at the icy wall, seeing their reflection.

"Dad, who are you?" Forrest asked with a smile.

"I am...a brother, a son, a pack leader, an adventurer, a daredevil, a dinosaur hunter, a lover, a best friend, a husband and...a father," Buck answered as he smiled at his son, finally seeing the truth in front of him. No matter what happened, he'd always be who he was and what he was known as. "I am Buckminster the weasel"

 **BUCK:**  
 _Long ago and oh so far away  
There were dreams that i recall  
Full of dinosaurs who loved to play  
Behind my garden walls_

 _And the clouds would look like dragons tails_  
 _As they moved across the sky_  
 _And a tree could be the tail of a whale_  
 _And anyone could fly_

 _I remember every moment_  
 _How it was to just be me_  
 _And to my surprise_  
 _I look through your eyes_  
 _And once more I can see_

Buck soon picked up and tickled his son Forrest for a bit before giving him a piggyback ride.

 **BUCK:**  
 _I remember living in between  
What was real and what is not  
'Neath a sky of blue and a field of green  
I long ago forgot_

 _I remember molehogs running late_  
 _Underneath my old man's garden_  
 _And a singing rock and a talking tree_  
 _Who somehow both made sense_

 _I remember every moment_  
 _I remember being free_  
 _And to my surprise_  
 _I look through your eyes_  
 _And I remember me_

Buck soon cheerfully picked Forrest up, holding him high in the air before spinning him around much to the boy's giggling and cheerful laughter.

 **BUCK:**  
 _For somewhere deep inside me  
There's a boy from way back when  
He just needs your heart to guide me  
And make me see again_

 _I remember every moment_  
 _When my heart was young and free_  
 _And to my surprise_  
 _I look through your eyes_  
 _And once more I can see_

Buck and Forrest held each other close, nuzzling together before Buck happily said, "I love you my son."

"I love you too, Dad" Forrest happily replied, hugging his father.

Flora was in tears of joy from the father-and-son moment before Buck came to Flora and said, "I'm so sorry Flora for never being honest and for being selfish to ya."

"It's OK, my dear. I understand," Flora replied in forgiveness for her husband as she held him close.

"I just don't want to make the same mistake and lose you guys like I did with Hunter and my old pack," Buck replied.

"You will never lose us, darling. We will do this together. Just you and I," Flora vowed.

"You're right," Buck said with a nod.

"Here you go, Dad," Forrest said, holding out his dad's eye patch to him.

Buck put it back on as Forrest put his back on at the same time which made Flora giggle with, "Like father, like son."

Buck and Forrest looked at one another, smiling before both replying with, "Aye!"

"I'm proud of you, Buck."

The weasel family turned to see Diana and Tawk before Flora and Forrest rushed to hug them as Buck nervously asked, "How long have you being here?"

"We found you running into the cave and we saw everything," Tawk replied.

"Sir, I'm sorry for what you saw about how I felt back there and-!" Buck started to apologize.

"Let me stop you for a moment, Buck," Tawk started before he put an arm around the one-eyed weasel and added, "I'll be frank, my son-in-law. I was like you once, afraid of becoming Chief and having a huge responsibility to be there for my people. But then as I accepted the throne, I knew I was going to be a great leader because I had the ones I loved to guide me through before all of this happened."

"You see, Buck? We can do this together and you don't have to be worry about your fears anymore," Flora happily said.

Buck looked around at the family he loved so much before he looked at Tawk with a smile and said, "Tawk, I'd be honored to assume your role as Chief of the tribe."

"Thank you, Buck," Tawk proudly thanked.

"And good timing too because well..." Diana spoke out, blushing.

"Because what?" Flora asked in confusion.

"Sweetie, I have some amazing news. I asked Diana again to marry me," Tawk revealed.

"And I said yes!" Diana happily cried.

The other weasels, rejoiced by the news, cheerfully cuddled the newly-engaged couple as Flora cheered to Diana, "I knew you could do it!"

Suddenly, they heard echoes of evil laughter before they heard Leo's voice sneering at them with, "How sweet and so pathetic! Enjoy your fantasies while you can because soon this will all be over, starting with the one who started it all."

"Who is he talking about?" Diana asked.

"Crikey!" Buck gasped. "He's going after Sid!"

The weasels soon rushed out of the cave and started looking for Sid and the others hopefully before Leo could get to them.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **THE SONG WITH LYRICS FITTING FOR BUCK IS CALLED ONCE MORE I CAN SEE (COPYRIGHT TO FRANK WILDHORN RESPECTIVELY)**


	24. The Truth

**Chapter 23: The Truth**

* * *

Meanwhile Sid and the rest of the group soon saw that the fog was lifting from the swamp, making the area clearer to see.

"Finally! I thought we would never escape this lousy fog," Carrie sighed in relief.

"Do you think we'll be able to see the weasels now?" Diego asked the group.

"Manny, can you see them?" Sid asked the bull.

Manny looked around the area for a moment until his eyes caught on to a group of small mammals before recognizing them.

"Found them!" Manny exclaimed as he pointed his trunk in the direction the weasels were in.

"Sid, use your fire technique again to signal them," Carrie said.

"Got it," The yellow sloth replied with a nod.

Sid then used his power to create a firework in the air as it exploded, signaling the weasels to where they were. The weasels soon turned to see the rest of the group and happily cheered at them before rushing toward them.

"Thank goodness they're OK," Carrie sighed out in relief.

"Yeah," Sid agreed as he smiled at Carrie.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, a long trail of seaweed wrapped itself around Sid's arm before it roughly pulled him into the deepest part of the swamp.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed in terror.

She and the others all looked down in the swamp and saw Sid tied up, sinking into the bottom. The weasels soon caught up and realized immediately something was amiss.

"What's going on?!" Tawk asked in confusion.

"Give me your knife, Buck!" Carrie cried as she took the stone knife from the one-eyed weasel.

"What are ya doing?! Where's Sid?!" Buck exclaimed.

"Something grabbed him and pulled him underwater!" Manny replied in fear for his bonded brother.

Carrie jumped into the water and swam down to rescue Sid from drowning.

"Carrie!" Flora cried out as the others looked down in the swamp, seeing Carrie swim down into the dark deep in hopes that she and Sid would make it.

As Sid struggled to break free from the vines, he saw an image of Leo before him as the evil sloth mocked him with, "What's the hold up, sloth? Use your powers to save yourself...Oops, I forgot...Your fire power is useless underwater!"

Sid struggled more and more to break free, but the vines were gripping more tightly on the yellow sloth making him lose more air in his body quickly.

"Look at you. You cannot save your own butt from doom!" Leo sneered at the drowning sloth. "You always rely on those to help or save you because you're too useless to do things on your own! You don't deserve to be Fire King or even the heart of that herd because you are a hopeless nuisance of a herd member!"

Sid shook his head, refusing to believe Leo's toxic words before the red sloth added, "You won't even have the guts to save your precious Carrie if she was in danger. No wonder she never loved you from the beginning!"

As Sid was losing the ability to breath, Carrie caught up with the sloth and used the knife she borrowed from Buck to cut the vines loose before grabbing Sid and swimming quickly back to the surface. Once they got out of the water and crawled to the ground where the others were, Sid coughed out a lot of water and took deep breath before coughing out, "L-Leo! It was Leo!"

"Leo attempted to drown you?!" Buck asked in alarm.

"With his magic, yes," Sid coughed.

"Sid, are you alright?!" Carrie asked in deep concern, wrapping her arms around the shivering male sloth.

"...I couldn't save myself...Why can't I do anything right on my own?" Sid sadly asked himself.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Buck asked.

"Look you guys. I am very grateful for all the help I get from you, but I just don't get why I cannot do things right on my own? Am I a hopeless nuisance?" Sid sadly asked the group.

"Nay, mate. Of course not," Buck immediately replied.

"That's not true, Sid," Carrie said, shaking her head.

"Did Leo say that to you, darling?" Diana asked.

"How did you know?" Sid asked in confusion.

"It's the same thing he tried on both Buck and I, but we eventually saw the lies he came up with," Diana replied.

"She's right, lad. Don't listen to Leo," Buck said, comforting his best friend.

Sid looked around at the group smiling at him and was about to say something until his eyes caught on an odd sight over the other side of the swamp.

"What's that over there?" Sid asked, pointing to what he saw.

The group turned to see a pack of mammals going on what appeared to be an icicle ship. They went onwards to the sight before they could see mammals evacuating the island to which Carrie asked one of them, "Excuse me but where's everyone going?"

"Didn't you hear? This entire island is haunted!" one of the animals replied.

"Haunted?" Forrest asked in confusion.

"This must be about Leo's powers," Tawk responded.

"Over the years, we've lived on this island. We heard rumors of a great evil, but we all thought it was just nonsense until recently all we had heard and saw were nothing but eerie laughter, shadows that lurk upon us and haunting sights of horrible things," Another animal explained.

"We all decided to leave this place to find a home island where it's not swarming with spooky things," A third animal said.

"Good luck with that," Manny replied.

Soon, Sid accidently bumped into one of the mammals as he heard him snapping, "Watch where you're going, will you?!"

Sidney looked down and much to his big surprise, it was his younger and shorter brother Marshall. He was standing beside him as he looked up at the big yellow sloth and groaned loudly at the sight of him.

"Oh...It's you," Marshall groaned.

"Marshall?! What are you doing here?!" Sid asked in deep confusion.

"I lived on this island, dummy," Marshall scoffed.

"Nice to see you too bro..." Sid sarcastically replied.

"Who's that jerk sloth, Dad?" Forrest asked his father.

"I'll tell ya later, lad," Buck answered.

Soon, a bigger and rather fat ugly sloth appeared to Marshall and sighed, "What's the hold up, Marshall?"

"Who is she?" Sid asked.

"I'm his wife, Irma," Irma, the wife of Marshall, introduced.

"Wow. I didn't know you were married," Sid said with a smile.

"Irma, this is my...brother Sid," Marshall sighed out loudly.

"So, you're the ugly brother hmm? Weird. You're not THAT ugly than he described you as," Irma said out loudly.

"Really now?" Sid sarcastically asked before he smirked at his arrogant brother. "I'm sure there are a lot of things he and our parents wrongfully said about me."

"Mom and Dad are dead!" Marshall snapped.

This made the group silent before Sid coughed out, "W-What?"

"They're dead...so is Uncle Fungus...They've been dead for five years now, brother," Marshall revealed.

Sid looked down and was sudden by the news of his actual parents and uncle's passing but to his surprise, he doesn't feel all too sad and he wasn't grieving much about it since Sid and his family never got along and they hated him for all his life because he was the ugly runt of the litter and an embarrassment to his family.

"I...I don't know what to say," Sid quietly replied.

"Well, what do you expect? After what you did to us eight years ago and how you embarrassed, shamed, humiliated and disowned us in front of your so-called herd! The sloth pack heard of what happened and were disgusted with us as they kicked us out of the pack...They died of shame! They were embarrassed to death because of you!" Marshall exclaimed, viciously scolding Sid.

"Really? I thought you said they died because they messed up a rhino pack's lunch and got trampled to death," Irma replied, making Marshall face-palm himself.

"Is that the truth, tiny guy?" Buck sternly asked Marshall.

"Still making Sid the bad guy? You haven't changed one bit," Carrie scoffed at Marshall.

"Oh please! At least I didn't cheat on my brother with me!" Marshall scoffed back.

The group especially Sid looked at the pink sloth in confusion and surprise before Irma said, "Well, do what you guys want. I'm off to the boat and you better finish your reunion soon, Marshall."

"Give me a minute, darling," Marshall called out as Irma left for the boat.

"What did he mean that you cheated on me?" Sid asked Carrie.

"I'm sorry Sid, but...you and I were never a couple. You were just my friend and you assumed we were together, and I just went with it because I just thought you were actually brainless like everyone else said you were. I met Marshall a week later after you had met me, and he and I hit it off," Carrie revealed.

"But I did everything for you and you said you cared for me," Sid sadly replied.

"Don't feel too bad, Sid. She didn't even want to hang out with you because she feels embarrassed to be your friend around her real friends," Marshall chuckled.

"She didn't mind being my friend!" Sid protested.

"Actually Sid..." Carrie started much to Sid's shock. "I know this sounds bad, but I was nervous to have you around my friends because they reckoned you'd make me look bad and I just pretended I didn't know you at all."

"Carrie," Diana gasped.

"So...you used me...all this time even when we had first met?" Sid whimpered.

"Sid, I never liked you from the start. When I first met you, I thought you were the most hideous thing to talk to or even look at. I did what you wanted so you could leave me alone and so I could just try to avoid you like the rest of the pack. But from the moment you risked your life to get my necklace back, I realized how selfish I was becoming and how wrong I really was about you," Carrie sadly confessed.

"If you think that's bad, the reason she "broke up" with you was because her friends and I want her to trick you into taking you to the migration only for her to slip out with the fact that I was her boyfriend and you were just a lonely idiot in front of the pack," Marshall laughed.

Sid was horrified to hear the truth on what Carrie did to Sid before the pink sloth angrily turned to Marshall and exclaimed, "Jokes on you because when that happened and after he gave me the necklace, I felt terrible and awful for what I was about to do! I eventually broke up with you because I now saw too late on what I did as well as how selfish and cruel you were and how I was to Sid too!"

"Yet you still lied to me and had the audacity to be angry and blame me with your lies?!" Sid snapped at Carrie, surprising the pink sloth.

"Well, sucks for you both. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to my lovely wife," Marshall said with a smirk.

"Marshall! Get your worthless butt over here or I'm leaving you on this island!" Irma yelled at the short sloth.

"Coming, dear!" Marshall nervously chuckled as he walked off to his wide.

Sid and Carrie looked on at one another as the others braced themselves for what was to come between the two sloths.

"So for many years, you led me to believe that the downfall of our so-called relationship was my fault and yet you used me and lied to me?! How could you!" Sid tearfully exclaimed.

"I know, Sid...There is nothing I can say that will ever excuse the things I did to deeply hurt you. I was so selfish and arrogant, and all I've done to you even now is unforgiveable," Carrie sadly started.

"I can't believe you, Carrie! You let me suffer the guilt for years and yet, it was all for nothing because you hated me and never wanted to be with me after all I've done for you," Sid snapped, letting tears flow to his eyes.

"Mate, calm down," Buck calmly advised his sloth friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dad," Forrest pointed out.

"Why?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Well, has someone ever calmed down after they've been told to?" Forrest asked with a shrug.

"I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you one bit for this, Sid. I was horrible and I should have never done it to you," Carrie sadly continued.

"You thought I was nothing but a nuisance with your friends and pack like my family does! At least I know where I stood with them! You're two-faced!" Sid angrily exclaimed accusingly at Carrie, making the group gasp at that remark.

"Sid! She may have done a nasty thing to you, but don't say stuff like that to her!" Flora exclaimed worryingly.

"Why not?! She was just the same as she was since this whole ordeal and again, I felt nothing but shame and sadness from the lies she put on me to make me feel bad!" Sid cried.

"I know! I know! I was wrong to treat you like that, but I was scared. I didn't want you to find out the truth...I didn't want to hurt you more," Carrie sadly sniffed.

"But you did...You did hurt me more than you think, just as I thought I hurt you...Why Carrie? Why haven't you been honest with me in the past? It wouldn't have been less painful since everyone including my family did it to me!" Sid sobbed.

"Yes, I should have been honest with you, but I was scared and naive to handle the situation and I thought it'd be easy to take the easy way out of it." Carrie shamefully confessed.

"I guess that's it then...You never cared for me like I did for you," Sid miserably sighed as he turned away.

"Sid...please...let me explain," Carrie begged.

"Why?! For years, you let me live on in guilt and shame and when we saw each other again! You humiliated me and made me feel like a terrible person! So what do you need to explain about now? We all know that you'd rather date handsome strong men and break the heart of someone ugly and stupid like me, and that's the truth!" Sid cried out loudly.

The herd looked at Carrie's stunned and tearfully stern face as she sobbed out, "The truth? THE TRUTH?! You wanna know the truth about how I feel, Sid?! The truth is that I am in love with you, you insecure fool!"

Sid turned to Carrie as he was alarmed by her outburst but never shifted as the pink sloth continued her outburst with, "After you risked your life to bring back my family's necklace to me, I finally stopped to start seeing you for who you truly are: a sweet, honorable and caring person! I was too selfish and blind to do the right thing, but I just shouldn't have gone with the easy way out instead of being honest and truthful with you! Yes, I was awful to you recently, but I was hoping you'd just leave the island instead of deal with me after what I've done to you! Again, I know now I was not doing the honorable thing for you...As we went through this journey, I was beginning to feel the same feelings I've felt for you all this time and then it hit me...I was in love with you, Sid!"

"You...you loved me?" Sid quietly asked.

"Yes! You may not be perfect like everyone says you're not, but you're the best for me because you were the one who was always there for me and you understood how I truly felt unlike the others I was with...including your brother. I'm tired of living a lie to you and it's so unfair to you for what I had done. I want to make up for everything I did to you because you're the best thing that ever happened to me," Carrie tearfully explained, feeling horrible for her selfish actions in the past.

Sid remained silent as Carrie and the herd waited for an answer, but all she got was silence before the pink sloth sniffed, "B-But I guess after all I've done...you deserve someone better than me...Someone who will never hurt you like I regrettably did... I guess... this is goodbye then."

The herd sadly watched as Carrie turned around and started leaving the group before Sid called out, "Carrie...Next time you find someone, please be honest and fair to that special someone..."

Carrie tearfully nodded before she walked away as Sid sobbed silently and walked off as well, both feeling heartbroken and hurt from the disaster.

"What are we going to do?" Flora asked the group about the sloths.

"We can't let them give up," Buck replied.

Soon Manny, Diego and Buck rushed after Sid while Tawk, Forrest, Flora and Diana went after Carrie, hoping to make everything right for the two sloths.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	25. True Love

**Chapter 24: True Love**

* * *

Sid continued to walk away from Carrie. Despite being lied to, hurt and tricked by her, she regretted everything she did and truly loved Sid but the yellow sloth was too damaged to accept Carrie's love, coming to the sad conclusion that they were never meant to be.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! WHOA!"

Sid looked up to see Buck in front of him, blocking his sloth friend's way as he asked, "What do ya think you're doing, mate?"

"I just want to be alone," Sid sadly replied.

"Sid, you can't just leave Carrie all alone like that," Buck said, looking on in concern.

"Why shouldn't I? She left me all alone and used me," Sid sadly responded.

"Did ya not hear what she had said to ya?! She loved ya and she regretted the things she did to ya, and she'd do anything to make up for what she's done!" Buck exclaimed.

"And you believe in her words?!" Sid exclaimed back.

"Of course I do! If that apology wasn't good enough for you, then I don't know what will convince you!" Buck replied.

"Go easy on him, Buck. Sid's going through a bit of a rough moment," Diego said as the two saw Manny and Diego approaching them.

"Now Sid, I will admit that what Carrie did was selfish and cruel, but I believe that she had changed for the better," Manny said.

"How do you know that?" Sid asked.

"Because of you, she changed for the better," Manny responded.

Sid looked down, remembering how much Carrie changed and acted toward him throughout the entire journey they went through together recently to the point where the two of them were slowly developing mutual feelings for one another.

"Now our question, Sid, is do you still love Carrie?" Diego questioned his bonded brother.

"I...I..." Sid started before he revealed out loudly, "I do! I still do love her! But how could I forget the harm she had caused on me if I want to be with her?"

"We don't know, Sid. Only you and Carrie can figure that out together but in my opinion, you both need to let go of the past so you two can have a future," Manny replied, using similar words that Sid once said to the mammoth.

"Do you think she'll still want me, though?" Sid asked in concern.

"Only one way to find out," Buck chuckled

Together, the trio started leading Sid back to Carrie.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sea cavern, Carrie was sadly alone at the Tree of Wonders as she sobbed out, "I love you, Sid! I really do, but I don't wanna cause you anymore pain and suffering! I want to be with you, but now it's too late! I'm so sorry, Sid! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Sid! I love you, too!"

Soon, Tawk and the rest of the weasels approached Carrie as she sniffed, "What are you doing here?"

"You're still our friend Carrie, and we're not just going to leave you behind like this," Diana replied as she soon came up to the pink sloth and said, "Now we will be honest that we're rather disappointed in you for what you did to Sid, and it was really selfish and cruel of you."

"I know. I was naive and very stupid," Carrie sadly agreed with a nod.

"But the fact that you feel guilty and want to make proper amends with Sid makes us forgive you," Diana pointed out with a comforting smile.

The others nodded, smiling and having forgiveness for Carrie before Diana then added, "But if you truly love Sid and want to make up for all of this, then you have to go after him. Don't abandon him again."

"Sid doesn't want me anymore. It's better that he'd have someone who is perfect rather than me, not someone who was a liar and who'd selfishly hurt him," Carrie sniffed.

"Carrie, listen to me. We're not perfect. No one is. Just because you had a flaw with Sid doesn't mean you should give up on each other. You work together to make things right. That is the beauty of a relationship. You work together to create a loving and happy relationship, like how Tawk and I do and Buck and Flora do too," Diana explained.

"I...I never thought of it that way," Carrie said, having a new realization going through her head.

"If you truly love Sid, then you have to go after him and work together to make things right for you two, not matter what happens," the albino weasel encouraged the pink sloth.

"I would but...it'd be too late now. Sid already hates me," Carrie sadly concluded.

"I'd never hate you, Carrie."

The group suddenly turned to see Sid with the rest of the males. Carrie looked on in surprise before Sid approached her while the others watched on with hope and suspense.

"Sid...I..." Carrie started.

"Carrie, I will be honest that you really did hurt me back there," Sid started.

"I know, and I am so very sorry for what I did! I should have never blamed you for my mistakes! I truly regret all the pain I had caused you so much because you're the most wonderful sloth I have ever met in my entire life! You were always there for me all this time! I love you so much Sid, and I would do anything to make up for what I've done to you because I was a stupid selfish sloth," Carrie sobbed as she began to cry before holding Sid close.

Sid soon wrapped his arms around Carrie, much to her surprise before he said, "And you are the most beautiful sloth I have ever met. I will admit that I am a little hurt still, but I look back now and everything that had happened before doesn't matter now. As I once said to an old friend of mine, you need to let go of the past to have a future."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Sid and if you would let me, I want to try and make amends with you," Carrie sniffed.

"We can do this together, Carrie. We can forget about the past involving the two of us and live on what matters to us now," Sid said.

"I am so very sorry, Sid. I am so sorry," Carrie apologized once more.

Sid, with all of his heart and determination to let go of the hurtful past with Carrie, looked at the pink sloth before he replied with, "I forgive you, Carrie."

"You do?" Carrie sobbed.

"Of course I do. It will take time for us to go on from what happened, but I am more than willing to give us another chance if you would let me as I will let you because no matter what, I will always love you Carrie and that's a promise," Sid replied with all of his heart's desire.

"Oh Sid! Thank you!" Carrie sobbed happily as they soon looked at each other for a moment before they leaned closer to one another and at long last, they kissed for the first time.

The group watched as Flora and Diana were close to tears of joy before Forrest happily gasped, "Look! On the tree!"

As the sloths continued kissing, fireflies appeared from the tree and started glowing with wonderful lights as Sid and Carrie parted their lips from each other.

They both looked at one another dreamily as Carrie giggled, "What?"

"The way you kiss me, it's like eating a whole dandelion field!" said Sid as they both laughed before they saw the fireflies and became amazed by how they created the blue night sky wonderfully.

"Look! The fireflies! They are real!" Carrie happily gasped.

"Maybe they're happy for us," Sid chuckled.

It was like stars floating down to welcome the two lovers in this beautiful night. Sid soon bowed to Carrie as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Care to dance, my love?" Sid asked.

Carrie smiled and curtsied before she replied with, "It would be my pleasure."

Sid and Carrie held each other close as they slowly began dancing together. They could hear gentle romantic music in their minds as the fireflies continued glowing and flying around the oak tree.

"Enjoying the moment, Carrietta?" Sid playfully teased Carrie before she giggled.

"What? Not bothering you this time," Sid smirked at her playfully.

"No! I don't mind you calling me Carrietta anymore...Sidney," Carrie teased back as the two sloths burst into laughter for a moment before Sid looked at Carrie and added, "I love you so much, Carrie."

"I love you too, Sid...so very much," said Carrie as she rested her head on Sid's chest while they continued dancing slowly.

Diana cuddled Tawk before she sang lovingly for the two sloths.

 **DIANA:**  
 _How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_  
 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_  
 _Somehow our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_  
 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_  
 _Still our song lives on_

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_  
 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_  
 _Or are lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_  
 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_  
 _Our love lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever?_  
 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_  
 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_  
 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, perceives, and perseveres_  
 _And makes us whole_  
 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_  
 _Still our song lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever_  
 _When our song lives on_

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **HOW DOES A MOMENT LIVES FOREVER IS COPYRIGHT TO CELINE DION**


	26. The Upper Hand

**Chapter 25: The Upper Hand**

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was watching the whole scenario of the herd within the magical river with his powers. Lately, he was being twitching with his eyes going reddish and his black veins were showing from his claws.

"This makes me sick…Of all the things that moronic sloth has to selfishly get, this one is the worst…What does that foolish girl see in him that others like I myself don't?" Leo hissed.

"Maybe you just don't understand love," Brute growled softly.

"Love? Ha! Love is just a thing that does not exist! It's not a power or anything worthy to have! It's all just a pile of crap!" Leo scoffed.

"You speak of power and yet you have little to no control over it since you clearly haven't done one thing right to kill your enemy," Brute replied.

"And do you expect me to just kill Sid without letting him feel the fear, the pain and the suffering that he deserves? Because it is my wish to destroy everything he holds dear and believe me, it'll soon come to pass that all that I've planned will be worth it," Leo angrily said.

Suddenly, the red sloth felt a stinging pain inside his head before some bits of lightning sparked out of the red sloth's claws, making Brute and Rax duck down until Leo stopped and shook his head.

"I'm OK…I'm fine," Leo growled a bit.

"You seem to be struggling with your power there, boss," Rax stuttered.

"I'm fine!" Leo yelled out through a sudden outburst.

"Clearly, you're not…The power you stolen from Robithia is poisoning your mind and damaging you as we speak," Brute said with a smug look.

"I am fine! I am the strongest creature in the world now and I will do what I must do to win!" Leo hissed.

"Are you going insane?" Rax asked.

"Do I look insane to you?!" Leo exclaimed out in another outburst.

The two wolfs looked at one another then back to Leo to which Brute then replied with, "Yes…Yes, you so are!"

"…Well…perhaps I am! After all, power is a kind of madness and hatred is a bottomless cup that I will drink to the core!" Leo insanely laughed.

"I must point out that you didn't even kill a single mammal you hated out of the group," Rax nervously replied.

"Well, your little bitch down there and Robithia both counted for me!" Leo viciously spat.

"You…sick bastard!" Brute viciously growled out.

"Enough! It's time for the finale to occur!" Leo snapped.

"What do you mean, sir?" Rax whimpered.

The insane and all-powerful sloth grinned darkly and replied with, "You'll see…"

Suddenly with the group in the sea cavern, a portal appeared before them and sucked them up like a vacuum. The mammals soon flew out of the portal before they realized that they were back to where the journey started.

"We're back to where we were!" Sid gasped out.

"We can see that," Carrie said with a nod.

"But why?" Flora asked.

"Because my dear, all beginnings must have an end."

The group rapidly turned to see Leo with the two remaining wolves. The group then got together and cautiously prepared for the worst.

"So I suppose this is the final big battle, isn't it?" Buck growled.

"Actually, it's more like the epilogue to this war of ours," Leo replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" Buck asked in confusion.

"No matter how much you throw at me, I win in the end!" Leo sneered at his enemies.

"You couldn't even do anything right to destroy us, Leo! You just did the same things that our other enemies did in the past! So what makes you think you can stop us?" Tawk scoffed.

"Yeah! We're prepared this time!" Diana added with a nod, deviously smirking at Leo. "Besides, you're getting weaker by the minute. Your powers are going against you and poisoning you like a virus."

"You really expect me to believe that?!" Leo scoffed, inexpertly and rapidly twitching his head as he then glared at Buck and Sid. "If that's the case, then why aren't those two infected?"

"Because while you stole Robithia's powers, I safely transferred mine to both Buck and Sid. The reason they're not infected by my magic is because they have pure heart, souls of kindness and love like I do. Unlike them, you have a dark, cruel heart and soul that are making Robithia's power infect you into madness," Diana explained.

"Yawn, yawn, yawn…Don't you ever make sense, woman?" Leo sighed out in annoyance.

"Don't speak to my fiancé like that!" Tawk furiously growled.

"Or what? Have you forgotten? I have powers now!" Leo mocked.

"So do we! Right, lad?" Buck asked Sid.

"Yes," Sid answered with a nod.

"Oh please! You couldn't even do stuff on your own, Sid! What makes you think you'd have a better chance at stopping me this time then the last time even with the rodent's help? You're no match for me!" Leo teased Sid.

"Oh yeah?" Sid sternly stuttered before he attacked Leo with his fire powers again, but still to no avail as it left Leo unharmed and unhinged.

"Actually…yeah!" Leo mocked Sid. "Face it, Sid! You've always been hopeless on your own and that will be your own downfall!"

"Sid, mate, don't listen to him. Even if I can't stop him, you still can if you have faith in yourself," Buck encouraged Sid.

"You might be our only hope, Uncle Sid," Forrest also encouraged the yellow sloth.

"Let's put that in debate!" Leo sneered.

The red sloth snapped his claws and with his power, he transported them all back into the weasel tribe village. As they turned around, horror struck their faces as the mini sloths, the weasel tribe and the rest of the herd were all possessed. Before the group could do anything, more of the possessed mini sloths grabbed onto the others except Buck, Sid and Carrie as they helplessly watched the rest of the family turn into more of Leo's possessed minions.

"No!" Carrie cried out.

"What have you bloody done?!" Buck furiously exclaimed at Leo.

"Did you really think I was that stupid to repeat the same thing Carlotta and the others had done? No! I only did it to distract you while I let my precious minions take over your entire herd and tribe, submitting to me as their ruler. Now you have no one to help you with it!" Leo evilly replied.

"You bloody monster!" Buck angrily yelled as he attacked Leo with his earthly powers.

The two mammals fought vigorously but eventually, Leo had the upper hand as he sent Buck down and let the minions grab him, turning him into one of them as well.

"Buck!" Sid yelled out in fear.

"Sid…mate…" Buck grunted through the possession. "It's all up to you now…Don't…let him win!"

Soon, the one-eyed weasel became one of the possessed minions and stood beside Leo with the others.

"Give up while you can now, because you know it is now useless! I won!" Leo said with triumph.

"I'll be damned if you think you can get away with this!" Carrie tearfully and furiously growled.

"Do you really think this is going to make you happy?! You'll just end up being destroyed by your own power in the end! Why won't you even listen to reason for the all times I tried to be with you?! Why do you want to destroy me so much?!" Sid cried out.

"Because I hate you so much and it's that fun to do so!" Leo mocked the yellow sloth.

"So you're just going to kill me or make me a slave like them?!" Sid cried out again.

"Oh no, Sid…I have a much painful position for you," Leo growled.

Soon, the red sloth used his dark power to create a portal to the other island before making a volcano underneath the island's core violently erupt as Rax and Brute watched in horror as their homeland was slowly getting destroyed.

"What are you doing?!" Brute cried out.

"I'm trapping the sloth on that doomed island and when I'm finished with him, he can slowly die within the lava. You know what they say. 'Fight fire with fire'!" Leo growled.

"But that is our home! You can't destroy it!" Brute yelled.

"I can and I will! So deal with it, mutt!" Leo spat at Brute.

Rax whimpered while Brute finally had enough of Leo as he lunged at him and bit onto his neck, proceeding to try and kill him.

"Let go of me, you fleabag!" Leo yelled.

"You killed Robithia and Edna, and now you're destroying our home?! I'll kill you like the worthless rat you are!" Brute roared as he savagely beat Leo up.

Leo, feeling no pain from bite and the beating, grabbed Brute by the neck and growled, "Well…if you love your home so much…rot in it!"

Soon Leo, with his sharp claws, stabbed Brute in his abdomen and watched the wolf die before his eyes before chucking the body through the portal on the island. Rax then cried out and ran through the portal as wept for his other best friend.

Leo then hit Sid down before Carrie got touched by the possessed Manny as it quickly spread to the pink sloth.

"Carrie!" Sid cried out.

"Please, Sid! Don't let him win! Fight on for us!" Carrie cried through the possession.

Carrie was soon fully possessed before Leo laughed evilly and circled the crying yellow sloth, sneering at him with, "I've finally won, Sid the sloth! I've finally crushed and destroyed you…"

"I..I won't let you win!" Sid angrily sobbed.

"You know it's all over! It's done! You know you don't stand a chance, for I've already won..." Leo growled before he grinned madly at Sid. "When I'm finished with you, nothing will stand in my way! That is the way things will go because that is how it must be! That is how power works…"

 **LEO:**  
 _A touch of fear  
A bead of sweat_

 _A nagging doubt_  
 _Snuggled in a nervous smile_  
 _To hide regret_

 _I'm all you dread_  
 _You know me well_

 _I'm the wicked little spell_  
 _Inside your head_

Sid tried to fight Leo angrily and tearfully with his fire powers, but the red sloth only walked through them like it was nothing and began to abuse the living daylights out of Sid while evilly singing.

 **LEO:**  
 _In every single mistake  
In every moment you make_

 _All stumble through by your world_  
 _That is breaking_

 _I am for all the evil_  
 _That you feared_

 _In every chance that you missed_  
 _And every plan or tricks_

 _I am the one_  
 _Who's always winning_

 _And I am all the secrets_  
 _That you feared_

 _So sad_  
 _Too bad_  
 _You had_  
 _Such a fair chance_

 _Too late_  
 _Checkmate_  
 _Is your fate!_

 _It's over!_

 _I come alive_  
 _When you're afraid_

 _I'll write the ending of your tragic fairytale_

 _I will survive_  
 _The light of day_

 _I am the reason that you'd fail_  
 _I will prevail_

Leo soon kicked Sid down as the poor yellow sloth lied there, injured as he could barely move before Leo leaned down and viciously said, "You've failed everyone you loved…including your precious Carrie. It's like I told you before, my old nemesis. You're just a hopeless nuisance!"

Leo soon used his power to create a throne for him until he threw Sid overhead to it before the red sloth hissed, "It's time to end this once and for all!"

Leo began to electrocute Sid with lightning for a minute or two until the agonized and injured sloth was soon grabbed by the neck and hoisted to Leo's face as the evil sloth mocked him.

 **LEO:**  
 _I'm all you dread  
You know me well  
I'm the wicked little spell  
Inside your head!_

 _This time it's gonna be me_  
 _The last thing you'll ever see_  
 _The Armageddon of my devising_

 _There's no way you can escape from what I'll do_

 _So leave your half-hearted souls_  
 _For me to bully and rule_  
 _The sly magician of compromising_

 _To conjure all that is false_  
 _Until it's true_

 _Poor Sid_  
 _Always the sad-sack_  
 _Fallen hero_  
 _Bad news_  
 _You lose_  
 _Light the fuse_

 _It's over!_

 _You die!_  
 _I thrive!_  
 _And so it goes!_

 _I am the ending of your tragic fairytale_

 _I will survive_  
 _And heaven knows_

 _I will forever rule this hell_

Leo soon made Sid float in the air where the portal was behind him before Leo insanely yelled out with a wide vicious grin.

 **LEO:**  
 _I WILL PREVAIL!_

He then sent Sid over to the volcanic island and closed the portal, laughing manically with triumph of his victory.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **I WILL PREVAIL (WONDERLAND PRE-BROADWAY VERSION) IS COPYRIGHT TO FRANK WILDHORN**


	27. Who Are You?

**Chapter 26: Who Are You?**

* * *

Sid was lying down on the ground, badly injured as he watched the island be destroyed by the rivers of lava approaching him from far away as he sobbed out, "B-Buck...Carrie...The tribe...They're all doomed, and it's all my fault...Why am I always such a failure?! Why can't I be as strong as Manny, Diego or even Buck?!"

"Maybe it's because you're afraid and still unsure of yourself?"

Sid turned to see Rax leaning before him.

"Are you here to kill me now for Leo?" Sid whimpered.

"No. I don't want to hurt you or anyone anymore. I may have been a silly wolf, but even I have a feeling. What you guys call it? Um...oh yeah! A heart," Rax replied.

"Then why do you hang out with those guys?" Sid asked.

"Because they're my family," Rax explained. "Well, ever since we were pups, we were adopted and raised by Robithia and her family after losing our real parents even though Edna had a crush on Ripper. Kinda like you though, I was the most poorly treated mainly by my brother Brute and especially by my sister Edna and I was rarely cared for, but they were still the only family I had. I was so disrespected and misunderstood for all my life to the point where I lost my sanity…and my smartness. So to be honest Sid, I'm not really evil like my family were and I'm kinda like you."

"Oh…really?" Sid sadly asked with pity as if he really could relate to Rax. It also seemingly turned out that he had gained most of his sanity back mainly because of the devastation of witnessing his siblings Brute and Edna be killed by Leo. While he did have a little amount of craziness and foolishness left in him, kinda like Buck, he had become intelligent and kind-hearted like he originally had been years ago before he lost his sanity. It wasn't actually his intention to be an evildoer either unlike his family.

"Yes, indeed. I know we did do some naughty stinky stuff too, but we're a family all the same," Rax replied. "Mr. Sloth, just because that mean red guy is winning doesn't mean you should give up."

"But how?! What power do I have to stop Leo?! I tried everything and nothing worked!" Sid exclaimed.

"Maybe because you're afraid of failing the ones you love and being alone. Maybe you need to look inside yourself and remember who you are like I do at times. I'm just Rax, a happy lucky friendly kind of wolf," Rax chuckled.

Sid soon remembered the times he was with the herd and when he did things right for the ones he cared for.

* * *

 _"You think it's easy for me to live my life everyday like this?! I've been hurt all my life...I've been abused, lied to, cheated, and broken down...All the people we love are gone because of me and my foolishness..." Sid vented._

 _"I know how ya feel," Buck replied._

 _"No you don't, Buck! You're just a weasel who lost his mind! You don't know anything about me!" Sid cried which made Buck look at him in bewilderment. "I was nothing but a selfish, egoistic, cowardly mammal through and through. I never stop to think about my actions until it's too late and when I tried to make up for the mistakes I've made, it always backfires badly! I'm not a hero or anything like that...I'm just a lazy good-for-nothing sloth, so quit acting like you give a damn...because no one does care for me in the end...and that's the truth!"_

 _Buck glared at the sloth before he slapped him in the face and softly yet firmly said, "Look at me, Sid."_

 _"W-Wha-?" Sid stuttered._

 _"Look at me!" Buck barked which quickly caught Sid's attention before the weasel firmly said, "Now you just listen to me, mate! I may be insane but I have more sanity in my mind to understand you and respect you. You are not, I repeat, are NOT alone in this! I know how ya feel and I'm so sorry your life wasn't the best as any mammal should be...But I know deep down you are not selfish or egoistic or even a coward! A true coward would just flee from his friends or even never return to the village, but yet you did return and you stayed...Do ya know why?"_

 _"W-Why?" Sid sniffed._

 _"Because you, Sid, have a big, caring, strong heart inside you; more pure than gold itself and brighter than any star in the universe...You are loyal, passionate, and much braver than any mammal," Buck replied._

 _"You don't have to lie, Buck. Just be honest..." Sid sadly sighed._

 _"Snap out of it, Sid! I am being honest with you! Bloody hell, mate! Ya think I have that much friends that I would ever bother to leave some behind?! Hell no, Sid! You are my best friend; the only best friend I've ever had since forever!" Buck firmly said, trying to get Sid's hopes up._

 _Sid was about to speak but Buck covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking further when Buck added, "Don't let those vile wolves or anyone bring you down! No one died because of you! You did not kill Flora or anyone else! Victor and Ripper did! It's all their fault! They're the ones who ruined everything!"_

 _Sid looked at Buck as he knew he was telling the truth. Sid did need to stop feeling sorry for himself and try to stand up to villains like Leo more but it wouldn't be easy for him. He just wasn't much of a fighter in reality._

 _"I'm so sorry for what I said back there, Buck," Sid apologized._

 _"I know, mate," Buck comforted with a nod._

 _"You, Buck, truly are an amazing weasel. You are so brave and so insanely powerful yet you understand others like me and you're more of a great friend that I could ever ask for," Sid said with sincere._

 _Buck smiled at the sloth before he rubbed his paw on Sid's cheek and comfortingly replied, "You are a great mammal, Sid. Honestly, you are the bravest sloth I've ever met and that does mean something! I am truly honored to be your best friend."_

 _Sid tearfully hugged Buck before the weasel smiled and returned the hug as he then said, "You just need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Always believe in yourself and your friends and remember, do not be afraid to stand up for yourself and others. You are stronger than anything I know."_

* * *

 _"You know Sid, we're very proud of you." Manny said._

 _"Really?" Sid asked, blushing._

 _"Of course, darling. You and Buck saved a lot of lives from those villains. You and_  
 _Buck are heroes," Ellie happily said._

 _"I will admit Sid, the way you fought those wolves and Hantro with your skills was pretty hardcore in a great way," Diego proudly admitted._

 _"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without you," Sid thanked the herd._

 _Tawk then came over to Sid and the herd with Buck and Flora as the great Chief said,_  
 _"Sid, you have done so much for this tribe. We were wondering that if you wish to stay down here with us, it'd be an honor."_

 _Sid looked at them then at the herd before replying with, "As much as I'm grateful for this, I'm so sorry but I can't stay here."_

 _The sloth came closer to his herd before adding, "This is my herd, my family, and my true home. If I leave this herd, what would they do without me?"_

 _Tawk smiled and nodded before replying with, "I understand Sid and if that's what you wish, then we accept that with great heart."_

 _"I'll come and visit you guys sometimes. Don't worry," Sid promised._

 _"If it's OK, we could visit sometimes too," Manny asked._

 _"Of course you can. Any friend of Sid's is welcome greatly in my tribe," Tawk proudly said._

 _Sid soon walked to Buck and Flora before asking the one-eyed weasel, "So you're going to stay here then?"_

 _"Of course, lad. Along with Rudy this is my new purpose in life, with the tribe and especially Flora, my beautiful gal," Buck replied._

 _"Thank you Buck for everything," Sid thanked._

 _"No worries buddy and no matter what happens, you will always be my best friend," Buck happily said before he hugged the sloth who hugged him back._

 _The sloth turned to Flora and said, "Take care of yourselves, OK?"_

 _"You too and Sid, thank you so much for everything. None of this would have been possible if not for mostly you," Flora thanked._

 _She soon embraced her best friend before the sloth hugged her back as well. Tawk smiled and cheered to the tribe and the herd, "All hail the great and powerful Fire King!"_

 _Soon, one-by-one, the tribe, Tawk, Flora, Buck and even the herd bowed before Sid in respect and love. The sloth happily smiled in tears of joy then bowed back in his respect and love as well._

* * *

 _"Sid? Are you sure you're alright?" Flora questioned in concern._

 _"To be honest Flora, I'm scared," Sid admitted._

 _"Scared of what?" Flora asked._

 _"Of letting things be the way they were before I met you and the tribe...Where the herd treated me with little respect, mocked me and made me feel...worthless," Sid sadly replied._

 _Flora's ears drooped at the answer as she walked over to Sid and lied close to him, facing the worried sloth before she said, "Sid, I highly doubt you and the others will return back to the days where you didn't get along with the guys."_

 _"And yet I still fear it will happen...Think about it. My family hated me, the sloth kids hated me and even the half of the herd admitted that they hated me when Buck explained to me about the Chasm of Death experience," Sid vented a bit._

 _"But that was in the past. The herd does care about you, Buck cares about you and I care about you..." Flora said in comfort to Sid as she stroked his cheek and added, "When you told me about your real family and how they treated you all those years, it made me sick and upset...I've never met them, but I hate them for what they did to you."_

 _"All I ever wanted was love and a family. Is that too much to ask?" Sid sighed._

 _"Of course not. You may be different but you deserve love, family and friends," Flora comforted._

 _"If only they'd show it to me more like I do...I feel like to them I'm just a little worm that they wish to pull me apart," Sid explained._

 _"Sid, let me assure you. The herd loves you, the tribe loves you and I love you...You're one of my best friends I've ever had," Flora reassured her sloth buddy._

 _"You really believe so?" Sid hopefully questioned._

 _"I truly do, Sid," Flora giggled as she kissed Sid on the forehead for comfort._

 _"Thanks, Flora," Sid thanked as she gently hugged the pregnant female weasel._

 _"It's what best friends are for," Flora giggled again as she returned the hug._

* * *

 _Sid, Manny and Diego were resting outside, discussing the issues that had happened a while ago to which Sid explained that he felt scared of the herd being back to the way they were when they first started as a herd and to the point where he confesses to the others about the mistreatment from his real family._

 _"So...yeah. That's all I have to confess," Sid sighed._

 _"I feel so sorry for you, Sid. Your family should have treated you better then you wouldn't have turned out like this," Manny said in pity._

 _"But then again, he wouldn't have met us nor made this herd," Diego pointed out._

 _"True, but I feel bad for everything I screwed up for you guys," Sid replied._

 _"Nobody is perfect, Sid. Take me, for example. I'll admit right now that I'm just a moody ill-tempered mammoth, but that's just my flaw and how I am," Manny admitted with a shrug._

 _"Yeah, and I'm a cold-blooded sabre who hunts mammals like you guys even if it does creep you out. It's who I am," Diego added._

 _"Sid, we may not have been the best of friends at the start and I know I sure wasn't, but hey. I wasn't that pleased to be with Diego at the start too," Manny chuckled._

 _"Right back at you," Diego sarcastically yet jokingly replied._

 _"But you are part of our herd and family. Nothing would be the same if you were gone and I mean that," Manny assured Sid._

 _"Imagine that without you, no more warms nights without the fireplace, no more adventures and no more herd," Diego said in agreement._

 _"Wow, I never thought I had that much impact on you guys like you do on me," Sid honestly admitted._

 _"No matter how things will go with us Sid, even if your dumb ignorant parents don't care about you like we do and, not being awful, no matter how stupid some things you do can be, you will always be like a brother to me," Manny concluded with a smile to his brother._

 _"Not me," Diego scoffed._

 _"Huh?" Sid said in confusion_

 _Diego just laughed and pulled Sid in a headlock before ruffling his head and chuckling with, "I'm kidding you, little knucklehead! Of course you're like a bro to me!"_

 _Sid and Manny chuckled with Diego before Sid smiled at his two family members and saying, "Thanks, guys. You're the best."_

* * *

"Now let me ask you, sloth buddy. Who are you?" Rax asked.

"I am the one who created the herd, the one who brought peace to a tribe of weasels, and the one who made lives change for the better. I am a godfather, an uncle, a lover, a true best friend and a herd member...But most of all..." Sid started as he sat up with the small amount of strength he had left and his body began to glow with his power before he smiled and cheered out, "I AM THE FIRE KING!"

"Yaaay!" Rax cheered with the little amount of silliness he had left. "That's the spirit!"

"I cannot give up…not like this! I won't give up, no matter how hard I try! I won't quit till Leo is stopped and my family is saved!" Sid added in determination as he attempted to stand up only to feel sharp pain from his injuries as he sat back down and weakly groaned, "But...I can't do anything right now. Because of Leo, I'm injured…I'm in critical condition...I don't think I'll make it…"

The duo saw the lava getting closer to them before Rax said, "Stand back."

"What are you doing?" Sid asked.

"I may not have magical blood in me but that's not going to stop me from doing this! I'm going to heal you and then take you back home. I've seen most of Robithia's work and I've learned from them while I had my sanity," Rax replied.

"No! You can't do that! You'll only destroy yourself!" Sid sadly wailed out.

"If I don't do this, then Leo will win and our world will be doomed," Rax replied.

"But-!" Sid started.

"Mr. Sloth...It's OK," Rax assured Sid, knowing what he'd sacrifice for the greater good to save the world.

Rax soon used all of his life to cast a spell that would heal Sid and create a portal back to the Dinosaur World. Eventually, Sid was healed and a portal opened correctly all thanks to Rax but unfortunately, it resulted in the wolf's life being drained away as he became weak.

"Go!" Rax cried with a dying cough.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Sid cried out.

Soon, Sid grabbed the dying wolf and, all together, they jumped through the portal as it closed in time before the entire island was destroyed by the volcano.

Sid sadly held the dying Rax who smiled and said, "We made it, Mr. Sloth."

"You're going to be OK, Rax," Sid tried to comfort the dying wolf.

"Just promise me you'll stop that mean red sloth," Rax wheezed out.

"I swear it!" Sid replied with a nod, feeling tearful for the misunderstood wolf.

With his last breath, Rax gasped out, "Remember who you are...Sid..."

As he died in Sid's arms, the sloth cried for Rax who gave up his life to save Sid. The fire power within Sid then returned to him, transforming the sloth into the Fire King once again as his fire clothing magically appeared on him. The sloth gave Rax a proper burial as he tearfully said, "I swear to everyone including you, Rax. Leo will pay for this." He soon turned around and growled, "Alright, Leo. Enough is enough! No more Mr. Nice Sloth! I'm coming for you and I will end your rule once and for all!"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	28. Retribution

**Chapter 27: Retribution**

* * *

Back at the weasel tribe village, Leo was basking in glory on his throne, commanding his slaves to create a statue of him. Sid watched from a distance, hiding in the bushes as he thought long and hard for a plan to stop Leo.

"Come on, Sid. You can do this. Everyone including the herd, Buck, the tribe and especially Carrie depends on you," Sid whispered to himself.

It wasn't long before Leo summoned the possessed Carrie by his side, making Sid become concerned for his girlfriend.

"You know Carrie, I really don't see how a beautiful sloth like you would want a pathetic sloth like Sid. Why don't you take a strong and powerful sloth like me instead?" Leo deviously chuckled.

"Yes master..." Carrie spoke from her possession of Leo's power.

"Good girl," Leo sneered before he forcefully kissed Carrie.

That was the last straw for Sid as his blood was boiling like the power of fire growing in him too as he marched through the village and yelled out to Leo directly with, "Get your creepy paws off of her!"

The crowd stopped abruptly as Leo was shock, growling in rage since his nemesis was still alive as he growled, "You!"

"Enough is enough, Leo! Let them all go!" Sid yelled.

"What does it take for me to truly destroy you?! How could you still be alive?!" Leo bellowed.

"You destroyed Carrie and the mini-sloths' island, tormented the poor mammals there, selfishly murdered the wolves for your own power and now you enslaved my family, the tribes and the love of my life!" Sid accused furiously.

"Boo hoo!" Leo mocked.

"Your rule ends right here and right now, Leo! I do not wish to destroy you as it is not in my nature, but you're not giving me much of a choice at this point. However, I am offering you one final chance to stop this. So think long and hard about this, Leo...Surrender now...or prepare yourself for retribution," Sid replied, slowly becoming the fighter that the others encouraged the sloth to be.

All was silent for a distant moment until Leo broke out with his vile and wicked laughter of rebuff as he scoffed, "You're dumber than I've ever imagined I thought you were! Haven't you remembered that I crushed you down twice?! What makes you think that you can win this time?!"

"Because I was afraid and unsure of myself on doing this alone, but now I'm not. I know I have the herd's support and love within me especially Carrie. Even though I'm alone, I don't feel alone...I have the self-confidence and courage that I finally hoped for in the past and no matter what happens, I will not back down from you. I will stop you!" Sid explained with dignity.

"You are more arrogant then you realize..." Leo growled before he grinned evilly at Sid. "I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly...Goodbye, Sid the sloth."

Leo soon used his dark power to fire red lightning at Sid before the Fire King bravely used his power to create a flaming shield that magically stopped the lightning from hitting him, much to Leo's horror.

"What?!" Leo yelled out in disbelief.

Sid stood there, smirking at Leo as he prepared himself for the big showdown between good and evil.

 **SID:**  
 _Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by_  
 _The rules of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second-guessing_  
 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_  
 _Close my eyes and leap_

Leo looked at the possessed sloth army and bellowed out, "Kill him!"

As the possessed army charged at Sid, the Fire King used his power to blow them away with a fire-like wave.

 **SID:**  
 _It's time to try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_  
 _Mmm-mmm_

Leo started attacking Sid with his powers only for the Fire King to deflect them back with his magical fire powers.

 **SID:**  
 _I'm through accepting limits  
Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_  
 _But 'til I try I'll never know_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_  
 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well if that's love it comes at_  
 _Much too high a cost_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
 _I'm way up high, I'm defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
 _And you won't bring me down_

Sid then fought the possessed army with his powers, trying his best not to hurt them and the others as hard as he could. He then fought Leo as the two constantly fire magic at one another, hitting and missing each other like fireworks.

"You're a fool to think you can last against me, Sid! I will prevail this time!" Leo growled.

"We'll see about that, Loserwell!" Sid mocked.

"It's Losa-! AAARGH!" Leo screamed in annoyance when he got hit by a magical firework shot by the Fire King.

Thar infuriated the red sloth more before the two magical sloths fired beams at each other, struggling with the power-line until Sid fired it in the air and it exploded like a giant firework.

Leo started throwing kicks and punches at the yellow sloth, who dodged them and hit the red sloth back before he noticed Leo losing more of his sanity and fur. He realized that with the magic he stole from Robithia and the more he abused it, the more it poisoned his body and mind making him slowly weaker.

"You seem to be losing your grip there, Leo," Sid mocked.

Leo growled and blasted Sid down with his dark magic, making the Fire King roll on the ground away from him.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't last long, you stupid freak!" Leo evilly snapped.

Sid just lied there, but he was smiling as he had a plan to stop Leo and all of his dark magic within the tribe and herd.

"It's time to die, Sid!" Leo growled as he prepared to blast Sid to oblivion.

 **SID:**  
 _Unlimited  
My future is unlimited_

 _And I just had a vision_  
 _Almost like a prophecy_

 _I know_

 _It sounds truly crazy_  
 _And, true, the vision's hazy_

 _But I can see it_  
 _I can feel it_

 _I swear I'll be so high!_

As Sid happily vocalized the last lyric, the sloth quickly glowed bright and he soared up in the air like a firework as his power exploded in a bright light.

"What is this?!" Leo shrieked, blocking his eyes from the bright light.

Soon, Sid was hovering in the air as he was surrounded by lines of fire that all together took the shape of a phoenix.

"Th-This can't be! Who the heck are you?!" Leo yelled out in fear.

"Isn't it obvious, Leo?! I'm the Fire King!" Sid happily cheered and with his power of a phoenix, he expanded his fire wings out and spread the magical warmth within.

 **SID:**  
 _So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky_

 _As someone told me lately_  
 _Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

 _And if I'm flying solo_  
 _At least I'm flying free_

 _To those who ground me_  
 _Take a message back from me_

As Sid flied around like a phoenix, the love and happiness he had in his soul combined with the magic in him, and it spread to the possessed crowd like a warm ray of powder over them and changed them back to normal much to Leo's horror and dismay.

 **SID:**  
 _It's time to try defying gravity  
I'm way up high, I'm defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me_  
 _You won't bring me down!_

Sid soon grabbed Leo who constantly kept on attacking the Fire King with his power, but it had no effect on the yellow sloth anymore. The Fire King hoisted in the air with Leo and with a smile, he exclaimed, "Your reign of evil ends right here, right now!"

As Sid yelled out in a vocal note, he unleashed all of his fire powers to destroy the power within Leo, making him mortal and back to his hideous crippled self again.

"NOOOO!" Leo roared in defeat.

 **SID:**  
 _Aaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-aaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Soon, the sloths were back on the ground as Sid dropped the defeated Leo before he looked around to see that everyone was back to their normal selves before Sid and Buck's powers faded away and returned back to Diana as she glowed for a bit and then smiled at the heroic sloth happily.

"I did it...I actually did it!" Sid gleefully whispered in triumph.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

 **The song Defying Gravity (Rock Version) is copyright to Kerry Ellis, Brian May & Stephen Schwartz**


	29. Aftermath

**Chapter 28: Aftermath**

* * *

The tribe and herd screamed in excitement and happiness that the Fire King had won the battle against Leo and saved them all. The sloth was embraced and loved by the tribe, the herd and even the mini-sloth tribe who expressed their relief and joy for the victorious sloth.

Soon, Carrie rushed to Sid and held him close, kissing her deeply before she pulled out of the kiss quickly and nervously asked, "Um, do you have anything to eat to sweeten your mouth?"

One of the weasel tribe members held some grapes up to Sid, who thanked the weasel and slowly ate the grapes for a few seconds until he swallowed them and kissed Carrie again much to the crowd's applause.

"You did it, Sid! You saved us all!" Manny cheered.

"I knew you could do it, Uncle Sid!" Forrest cheered as well.

"When we first encountered the possessed mini-sloth tribe approaching us through the portal, we thought we were done for," Ellie pointed out.

"Yeah. Being possessed was scary," Louis shuddered.

"We're sorry we couldn't stop them in time, mate," Buck apologized.

"Well, we're safe and free now," Shira said with a smile.

"All thanks to Uncle Sid!" Peaches cheered.

"Man, you are awesome!" Crash cheered for the sloth as well.

"I wish I could fly like that!" Eddie added.

"Well, I'm hoping that Diana has her power back from us now that Robithia's magic is destroyed from Leo's body," Sid said.

"I do now," Diana happily replied.

"You know what, Sid? You're not such a screw-up to me after all," Granny said with a smile to his grandson.

"I'm not?" Sid chuckled.

"Nope. You're actually a hero. I never said this to you before, but...I'm proud of you, Sidney," Granny warmly commented.

"We all are, my boy," Tawk added, smiling happily at the yellow sloth.

"Three cheers for The Fire King!" Buck excitingly yelled out.

As the crowd cheered for the happily tearful Fire King, the yellow sloth soon saw Leo from the distance on the ground trying to drag himself out of the village in agony. Diego noticed and saw Leo before he shouted, "Wait! Look!"

As Sid walked over to Leo, the red sloth was growling in pain as his fur was getting rough and thick and it was coming off from most of his body before the red sloth was completely back to the way he was before he stole Robithia's power. Unfortunately for him, he looked sicker and feral as he glared at Sid viciously and growled like a wild animal before he yelled out, "Look what you've done to me!"

"You've brought this on yourself!" Tawk furiously accused.

"I will not lose to you!" Leo wailed out angrily.

"Your power and your acts of selfishness had already made you lose the battle, Leo!" Flora angrily pointed out.

"I say we put this insane creep down for good!" Buck growled to which the others cheered on.

"No," Sid refused.

"Why's that?" Buck asked in confusion.

"He's dying enough as it is...The dark magic he stole from Robithia has already poisoned his whole body, and it's only a matter of time before he succumbs to it," Sid explained.

"Sid's right. I can see the signs as clearly as Sid does. He is no threat to us anymore, and he has nothing to attack us with now," Diana agreed with the yellow sloth.

The crowd looked on at the poisoned red sloth before they all agreed to just let him die alone before Sid turned around and started to walk off with the crowd when Leo growled, "Come back here and fight me, you coward!"

Sid turned to the evil sloth and softly said, "I'm done with you."

"What?! What do you mean you're done?!" Leo angrily asked.

"Face it, Leo! It's over!" Sid replied.

"What?! Oh...Oh, I get it! You're just being a coward, knowing that you will soon meet your doom and revenge will be mine!" Leo evilly chuckled.

"You are as naive as you accuse me of...Don't you get it? You will never get rid of me...No matter how many times you hit me, I'll still be standing...As long as I believe in my family and my friends as they do for me, then nothing can stop me...not even you," Sid sternly explained.

Leo stood there silently as Sid continued with, "I warned you, Leo. I warned you to stop this madness, but you refused and now look at what you've become...You're a true mess and now dying because of your hatred and delusions."

"I will not stop till you and your family are all nothing but dust to me!" Leo growled.

"You will never get your revenge, Leo...We will always be stronger than you or anyone who dares to mess with us...You tried to kill me many times, but you still failed...You are nothing but a selfish ignorant monster!" Sid snapped.

"Me?! A monster?! Have you looked at yourself in the river, Sid?! You'll see that the only monster right now is you! You're like Victor, Carlotta, Ripper, Robithia and of course...me! That's right! You're just like me, getting your revenge on the ones you hate to the bone!" Leo evilly chuckled.

"No, Leo...I'm not like you...I'm not going to kill you...I'd rather let you be left alone to die!" Sid angrily replied.

Sid then turned back to the herd and softly added, "Farewell Leo, and for all our sakes...I hope we never ever meet again."

The yellow sloth began to walk away to the others from Leo, but the red sloth was clutching his fist very furiously and bellowed, "FOOL! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

He furiously ran to Sid and grabbed him before he and Leo were struggling for a second, then they fell down a cliff into a small platform above from Lava Falls.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed as she looked down with the others in concern.

"Quick, Diana! Use your power!" Buck cried to Diana.

"I'm trying!" Diana replied as she tried to use her powers. Being away from them though had an effect of recharging for her that she couldn't use her powers properly for the time being like a battery.

Leo kicked Sid down to the ground and raised his claws at the sloth as the red sloth quietly hissed, "This ends now...Sid the sloth!"

Leo swung his claws down at the yellow sloth, but Sid moved out of the way in time as Leo's claw stabbed the ground and the platform soon began to crumble and fall apart.

"SID!" The herd cried.

"Climb up, Uncle Sid! Climb up!" Forrest cried.

"Hurry, Sid, before it all comes apart!" Carrie cried.

"No! NOOOO! This can't be! I can't lose! I must destroy him!" Leo bellowed as he tried to get his claws out of the ground, but they were stuck.

"No! No! No! I will not lose! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Leo screamed as he desperately tried to get his claws out of the deep ground of the platform.

Sid jumped and grabbed onto a vine before soon, the platform was destroyed as Leo fell down with the rubble into Lava Falls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screamed as he fell into Lava Falls while Sid holds onto the vine.

Soon, the crowd looked down to see Leo melting into the lava like an eraser wiping him away as his whole body was sinking into the boiling magma of Lava Falls.

Leo, Sid's worst and greatest nemesis for nearly ten years is gone forever with nothing of a trace of his existence left, all gone by the boiling lava.

The vine that Sid was holding onto soon began to break as the crowd yelled and cried out to the yellow sloth to quickly climb up when suddenly the vine snapped and Sid began to fall.

"SID!" Buck screams out.

"NO!" Carrie screamed.

Suddenly, Diana finally got the hang of her powers and quickly chanted a spell that stopped Sid from falling but from the moment, his tail touched a bit of the lava and his fur was up in flames as he got shot out in the air like a shooting star. Sid then landed on the ground in the bushes with a loud thump as the flames whooshed out of the sloth.

"Ow..." Sid groaned in pain, but was alive nonetheless.

"He's OK!" Manny cheered.

Sid shook his body as the dust and smoke were off of him and he stepped out to embrace his family happily when they all stopped and exclaimed in shock. Most of them covered their eyes as Flora covered Forrest's eyes as well.

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Oh my," Carrie gasped in interest as she looked down at Sid's body.

"What?!" Sid exclaimed out in more confusion.

"Mate, ya may wanna cover yourself," Buck chuckled.

"Huh?" Sid replied as he looked down.

Soon, the sloth realized that his all fur was gone and burnt from the fire as he was butt-naked in front of everyone. He yelled out in alarm and embarrassingly covered up his lower area with his paws while blushing.

"Hang on, Sid," Diana said as she then used her magic to make Sid's fur grow back, but it was all fuzzy and poofy.

"Oops. Sorry, Sid," Diana apologized.

"It's OK. At least I'm not naked anymore," Sid nervously chuckled.

Carrie then rushed to Sid and held him close while the crowd happily cheered for the heroic Fire King again.

"Sid? Are you OK?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah...It's over, Carrie...It's all over," Sid sighed out in relief, smiling at Carrie lovingly.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	30. Epilogue: A True Happy Ending

**Epilogue: A True Happy Ending**

* * *

Carrie looked around with the mini-sloth tribe as she sadly asked, "Our island is destroyed...isn't it?"

"Yes," Sid sadly answered with a nod, much to the mini-sloths' horror.

"What am I going to do now? I can't just abandon my people. They're like family to me," Carrie said in deep concern.

Buck looked at the weasel tribe comforting the mini-sloth tribe as he thought of an idea and asked, "Why not live here with us?"

The crowd turned to the one-eyed weasel who then added, "If you would let us, sloths, we would like to try to live in harmony with each other and become one as a whole family together."

One of the mini-sloths turned to Carrie and asked, "What say you, leader?"

Carrie smiled and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"But...what about our home?" Forrest sadly asked.

The crowd looked around at the ruined weasel village that Leo had destroyed with his powers before Sid cheered out, "I have an idea!"

Later on, everyone followed Sid back up to the Ice Age world before they came to a giant cave and went inside it. They could see a lot of branches and lakes including a waterfall. There were also large cave spots inside the giant cave that were big enough for everyone to stay in.

"It's so big," Forrest said in awe.

"It's beautiful," Diana also said in awe.

"It's perfect!" Carrie cheered as the crowd agreed with her.

"Sid, where did you find it?" Tawk asked the yellow sloth.

"I found it months ago" Sid explained.

"That's awesome" Buck nodded to his best friend.

"I know this may not be like the Dinosaur World, Buck, but you can always go back to it. The entrance is just nearby," Sid assured his best friend.

Buck soon smiled at his family and said, "I know mate, but as long as I have you lot around, this is the greatest adventure I've ever been on that makes me who I am today."

"So...Sid, since you are the Fire King, does this make me the Fire Queen then?" Carrie giggled.

"I'm sorry?" Sid nervously chuckled before Carrie turned to the future tribe leaders and said, "Buck, Flora, why don't Sid and I join you guys as tribe leaders too? That way, we can work together with both our people together. What do you say?"

"That would be amazing," Flora happily replied.

"I agree," Buck added with a nod.

"What do you say, Sid?" Carrie asked her boyfriend.

Sid turned to the herd who were encouraging him before he then replied with, "That would be awesome, my Fire Queen."

Carrie giggled and kissed Sid as the crowd cheered. Meanwhile, Tawk held Diana close and said, "My daughter is all grown up now."

"Indeed, she is. She and the others will do great together," Diana replied.

"And so will we with the wedding coming up," Tawk added as he winked at his fiancée.

"I look forward to that day, my love," Diana lovingly replied.

* * *

Time has passed since the end of Leo's reign and with both the weasel and mini-sloth tribes working together to live in peace and harmony. They created a new tribal city in the large cave in the Ice Age world.

The herd moved in with them since they were together in their home world, and they still went down to the Dinosaur World for foraging and exploring below their new home.

Sid and Carrie helped Buck and Flora tend to the tribe since they were tribe leaders together and were quite the team. Buck had never been happier being who he was then and relieved of how wrong he had felt in the past about it. He spent half of the time with his wife and son, being the loving husband as he was and teaching his son his ways like the great father he was.

Sid and Carrie grew closer and closer together that their love was too strong to break apart and they eventually forgave one another completely for all the bad things that had happened between them in the past, much to the herd's glee.

As for Tawk and Diana, the couple became closer as well that they truly loved and deserved each other. The day of their wedding finally came while Carrie, Flora and the girls helped Diana into her wedding gear with a flower crown and cape made of daisies.

"Are you feeling OK, Diana?" Carrie asked.

"I...I am, but I'm just hoping I don't mess this up. I love Tawk so much," Diana nervously said as she exhaled slowly to calm down before she turned to Flora and said, "Flora, I know that I'm marrying your father, but if you don't want me to be your new mother then I understand."

"Diana, let me repeat this to you so hopefully you can fully understand," Flora said before she cleared her throat. "Like I said before: I love my actual mother so much like I do with the others, but she's dead. She can't come back no matter how much I wish for her to. My father loves my mother as well, but he loves you too because you're the one he wants to be with now. Not my mother. He doesn't want to wait alone in this world. He wants to be with you because like my mother, he loves you so very much and wants you to be by his side as his wife. I will always miss and cherish everything my mother had done for me, but I would be so very happy if I had someone like you to be a mother to me too."

"Really?" Diana asked with a warm smile.

"Of course," Flora happily answered with a nod.

"Then I'd be so happy to accept you as my stepdaughter," Diana happily replied.

"Thank you, Mom!" Flora happily cried as she hugged her new stepmother close.

The stepmother and stepdaughter duo held each other with tears in their eyes, feeling like a true family at last.

Outside the village where the aisle was, Tawk was standing with Sid and Buck, who were the former chief's best men, waiting for Diana to come. Three mini-sloths then blew on shell trumpets as it hummed the wedding march and the others turned to see Diana wearing the flower-made wedding crown, walking down the aisle. Once the bride and the others got to the center of the aisle where Tawk, Buck and Sid were, Carrie stood on the chief podium and began the wedding speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Carrie spoke out.

As time went on with the wedding, Carrie eventually looked at the albino weasel and asked, "Diana, do you take Tawk as your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Diana replied.

"Tawk, do you take Diana as your wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Carrie asked.

"I do," Tawk lovingly answered.

"And if anyone here who thinks this couple should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace," Carrie continued.

Everything was quiet until Carrie then said, "Very well then. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The happy couple soon kissed deeply and happily before everyone began to cheer vigorously for them.

* * *

Later on, everyone was commencing the couples dance and this time, Sid was not alone as he and Carrie romantically danced with each other before the pink sloth asked, "So Sid, are you happy that you don't feel left out on this anymore?"

"Yep, and I'm so happy to be with you," Sid replied.

"You may not be what I expected in a prince charming, but you're better enough for me," Carrie giggled.

"Likewise," Sid chuckled.

The two shared a laugh and then a kiss as they looked around, seeing the happy smiles of everyone around them including Buck and Flora as the two couples stopped with each other.

"You know, Buck, I wouldn't be here now if not for you. So thank you," Sid thanked the one-eyed weasel.

"It's you that I want to thank as well, Sid. Without ya, I wouldn't be here with everything that makes me happy and loved right now," Buck replied.

"Let's just say you both contribute to each other," Flora happily pointed out.

"Aye, love," Buck agreed before he turned to Sid and added, "Sid…You're like a dear brother to me and I love ya, mate."

As the sloth and weasel gave each other a brotherly hug, Sid replied with, "I love you too, bro."

"I just love a happy ending!" Forrest cheered, appearing before the couples as they laughed together with the weasel kit and looked around at the family they are happily with.

 **SID:**  
 _Unlimited  
Our future is unlimited_

 _And I just had a vision_  
 _Almost like a prophecy_

 _I know_  
 _It sounds truly crazy_

 _And, true, the vision's hazy_  
 _But I can see it_

 _I can feel it_  
 _I swear I'll be so high_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Diana decided to use her magic to lift Sid in the air like a phoenix as the yellow sloth continued to sing.

 **SID:**  
 _So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky_

 _As someone told me lately_  
 _Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

Diana soon lifted Buck up in the air with her magic as he joined Sid and sang as well.

 **BUCK:**  
 _And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free_

 **SID & BUCK:**  
 _To those who ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Yeah, yeah_

 **SID:**  
 _It's time to try defying gravity  
I'm way up high, I'm defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me_  
 _You won't bring me down_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-yeah-haaaaaaaaa!_

 _Aaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-aaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

And with that, they all truly lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well there you go guys**

 **The last story of A G Wicked and Dusk19's Ice Age crossover**

 **The Fire King 3**

 **Hope you guy enjoyed it**

 **Until then this is A G Wicked saying, Good day/night follow readers**

 **I WISH TO THANK DUSK19 AGAIN FOR ALL HE HAS DONE FOR THIS STORY, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM, THANK YOU SO MUCH MY GOOD FRIEND**

 **FINAL NOTE:** **The reprise of the song Defying Gravity (Rock Version) is copyright to Kerry Ellis, Brian May & Stephen Schwartz**


End file.
